


Moving Forward

by MiaInAction



Series: Puerto Lobos Living [1]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Men Crying, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Nipple Piercings, Original Character(s), Parting Ways Ending, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Strip Tease, Underage Smoking, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, talk of grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaInAction/pseuds/MiaInAction
Summary: Sean just crossed the border into Mexico he starts trying to figure out his new life moving forward.The cannon typical violence is only for a very short bit in chapter 3 it's not graphic but just want to warn people ahead of time.Smut is only in Chapter 6 and 8 otherwise this story is safe as houses. If you do not want to read the smut it is very very easy to skip that bit without missing anything.Recreational drug use is in chapter 7 onlyKiss Me Better? and California Dreaming can be read as a stand alone piece in the same universe
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Puerto Lobos Living [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741765
Comments: 48
Kudos: 61





	1. Day 1 July 4th 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you LaraWalker who brought it to my attention that there was an error in posting Chapter 5.  
> Chapter 5 had previously been the same as Chapter 4 which I was unaware of.  
> I've since fixed it and I apologise to anyone else who came across the same issue.   
> I don't know if it was the always this way or if it happened during a format edit as I copy and paste from the one document.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean just crossed the border into Mexico he starts trying to figure out his new life moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything in 7 years and I've never written fan fiction before so please go easy on me.  
> I hadn't planned to upload this series until I had completely finished it for now I have up to chapter 5 finished and I'm working on Chapter 6 just going through and correcting them.  
> I don't know how often I will update this hopefully whenever I finish and proofread a chapter.

When Sean crossed through the border to Mexico after Daniel jumped out, he didn’t know what to do so he just drove on and on crying and feeling sick it would probably be a good idea to stop actually, a one eyed driver who’s crying and under severe stress, that’s bound to cause an accident. 

He pulled over to the side of the road about an hour later he’d have stopped sooner but he was going on pure adrenaline and fear that despite being in Mexico the police might still be after him. 

Once the car was parked he stopped the engine and just sobbed after everything they had been through together right when things were safe for them Daniel had jumped, Fuck what was he thinking maybe he wasn’t thinking maybe he wanted to be the hero for once maybe he couldn’t stand to be close to Sean anymore after all the bullshit they’d been through maybe he’d never know but sitting here crying wasn’t going to solve things best to keep moving. He really wanted a cigarette now to clear his head but he didn’t have any on him.  _ (I’ll pick up some next stop.) _

He started the car again and drove until he saw the nearest truck stop.

Here he met some tourists who were returning to America and offered them some of his Dollars in exchange for their Pesos seeing as they would be needing them when he didn’t, they didn’t have the full amount of Pesos to Sean's Dollars but he still gave them 50 Dollars (92USD) which got him over 1200 Pesos not too bad for his first day. He didn’t think that the exchange was too much of a risk he’d gotten pretty good at lying at this point and he doubted that they’d even remember his face wouldn’t matter for long he wasn’t staying close to the border anymore and he planned to grow his hair and try to grow a beard hopefully it would help. He really wished that he had known that Dollars were worthless here to begin with but live and learn. (1212 MXP) 

The first purchase he made with his Pesos was a box of Cigarettes which came to 20 pesos (1192 MXP) getting back into the car he lit up one feeling the familiar burn down his throat he let the smoke fill his lungs before slowly exhaling. Oh, I needed this. Sean smoked the cigarette down to the filter stubbing it out in the ashtray before driving on. 

After that he kept driving until he saw the sign Bienvenido a Puerto Lobos

He arrived in Puerto Lobos a shell of who he once was no Daniel, no Lyla, no Finn not even Karen he’d never felt more alone.

Things got even worse when he pulled the truck up to his Dad’s house and saw that it was completely deserted and boarded up it didn’t look like it had been broken into. 

_ (Fuck I’m gonna have to break in just to squat here aren’t I just one more thing to add to my rap sheet) _

He decided to take out his sketchbook and draw the house as it was now a way to clear his head and maybe to serve as a before and after if everything worked out the way he hoped it would

He focused on the building a larger house than he was expecting with the beach behind it a palm tree to the right-hand side the shaggy leaves over hanging the roof but not touching it. There were 4 windows at the front of the house from what he could see 3 downstairs 2 large windows on the right-hand side of  the door with a small one on the left-hand side and another 1 small one upstairs. The downstairs area was a lot larger than upstairs at least from the outside.

For tonight he’d sleep in his car it was only beginning to get dark but he was cold and hungry and after everything he’d been through, he was most importantly absolutely exhausted. 

Tomorrow he’d go into town and buy the things he needed. Sean quickly scribbled down what he could think of. 

Tools, Food, Water, Cleaning products, Hygiene items, Burner Phone. Postcards, Envelopes, stamps he’d need to get 3 of each of these.

It was risky but he wanted to let Lyla, Karen and his Grandparents know that he was safe maybe if he sent it from a PO Box and didn’t write a return address maybe he would be ok. 

Shit does Mexico even have PO Boxes he thought. 

He already felt guilty enough about having to leave so many people and causing his loved ones so much trouble he felt he had a responsibility to at least let them know they didn’t have to worry. 

If he knew where Daniel was, he’d send him a letter too but for now he just hoped that someone could get a hold of him Officer Campbell had said that he’d probably end up with their Grandparents he hoped that was right. Him and Claire might not have always gotten along but Claire and Stephen doted on Daniel and he’d be so happy growing up beside Chris at that thought Sean's heart broke in a new way Daniel growing up in a good home happy and looked after but without him. “Shit I miss you enano” he muttered under his breath.

He didn’t have an address for Finn but he still had his letter with his number written in the corner +1 612-555-0101 calling him seemed so risky but he needed to hear a friendly voice right now and besides he was missing him like crazy other than a pained goodbye and his letter they hadn’t spoken in months besides he really needed to address that I love you so much. 

Even now Sean felt like an idiot for not saying it back for not stealing a kiss through the open window he had so much to say and if his time on the road had taught him anything it was that you never knew when might be your last time to see someone potentially forever.

Sean closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would come and that no one would call the cops on him for sleeping outside an abandoned house in his car he knew it probably looked like he was casing the place about the break in and in a way he was but only because it was his.

Sleep didn’t come easily and when it did it was full of nightmares the crossing replaying in his mind in slow motion him reaching for Daniel too late, him saying “Don’t come back for me” Sean just driving away not stopping and turning around, not going back. 

Sean woke several times with tears on his face and feeling like he had just surfaced from after almost drowning taking in big heaving gulps of air. Sean wished he wasn’t alone that he had someone else's arms to hold him someone to smooth back his hair and tell him everything's going to be ok but he was by himself again that made him cry even more.

Sean didn’t want to sleep anymore but every time he woke up, he’d start to nod back to sleep no matter how much he tried to fight it, exhaustion seemed to always win out in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be several Original Characters added starting from the next chapter.  
> Characters from the game will start to show up in later chapters mostly in phone calls eventually in videochats and finally in person.  
> I have a picture of Estebans/Seans house to add when I figure out how to.  
> If anyone has any advice on how to improve this please let me know in a comment or message. I'm thinking of changing the thought bits to Italics or being in Brackets. If that's something that people would prefer I will update with the change.  
> I'm on tumblr as miainaction94


	2. Day 2 July 5th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seans gets some help, starts doing up his house and calls Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of speaking in this will be in English even though character are speaking Spanish. I added in some Spanish words more for emphasis than anything else.  
> Also Sean calls Finn Spanish names because I thought it would be sweet.

Sean awoke early to the sunrise it was warming up now thankfully after the cold night at least the stars had been beautiful in happier days he looked forward to lying on the beach and star gazing it put a small smile on his face sure things are bad now but it won’t stay that way. 

Driving into the town Sean managed to see a small hardware shop, general store and a tiny car garage That could be somewhere to work he thought to himself. 

Going into the Hardware shop there was an elderly man behind the counter that Sean guessed must be in his late 60s he had wispy grey hair with a thick salt and pepper moustache his eyes were an unusual shade of grey that didn’t seem to match his complexion he wondered if it was down to his age perhaps. His skin was wrinkled and tanned he had tired but bright eyes and smile lines that showed this was a man who liked to laugh. He wore a white polo shirt with blue slacks. He seemed to be below average height at around 5ft 8 and slightly overweight.

Sean looked for the tools that he needed a pry bar, he thought of lock picks but didn’t want to risk raising red flags by getting the two items together, he looked for cleaning products but thought most he could get in the general stop. He did grab a hard hand brush and a bin he figured he’d need them with how the house had been outside.

Walking to the counter he placed the pry bar, bin and hand brush on the counter the man's name was Miguel according to his name tag. 

Sean decided he might as well chance his luck this being a small town and all and his Father's house only being a 10-minute drive away if he knew of anyone that was close to Esteban Diaz when he lived here around 20 years ago. 

The man responded that he and his wife had been neighbours to the Diaz family before they died and Esteban had moved away to America. 

“My son Juan was best friends with Esteban I don’t know if they still talk from what I heard Esteban pretty much cut ties with here, boarded up the house locked the doors said goodbye to everyone and never turned back. Juan works in the Garage next door try talking to him though I don’t know if he’s working today or not” Miguel thought of asking why this kid was interested in the old Diaz house but thought better of asking best to mind your own business sometimes.

Sean could not believe his luck something was actually going right for what felt like the first time in years. “Gracias muchas gracias” 

Sean took both of the man's hands in his and shook them smiling. The old man looked shocked but happy to be able to help out the young stranger. Sean paid for his items before thanking the man again and leaving the shop the bill had come to roughly 50 Pesos, he hoped that it was a good price and cursed himself again for not researching more. (1142 MXP)

Walking into the nearby Garage Sean saw a countertop to the front of the building with a bell on the counter he rang it and hoped that Juan was working today. 

He waited for someone to arrive he drummed on his things for a bit then grabbed out his sketch book and did a quick diary update of the day and a rough sketch of Miguel he had an interesting and kind face. 

He heard someone walk up to the counter and looked up he hoped that this was Juan he looked similar to Miguel he had the same grey eyes and tanned skin but thirty or so years younger he was roughly 5ft 10 in height and a muscular slim build wearing a set of blue mechanics overalls he had black hair tied in a bun Sean assumed to keep it out of his way while he was working. 

“How can I help you?”

“Are you Juan?”

“Yes, I am” Juan spoke proudly and gestured to the garage “Did you not read the sign?”

Sean only just noticed a sign that said Juan's Garage. He felt suddenly nervous what was he doing here in a foreign country trying to find someone who knew his Dad 20 or so years ago he looked at Juan's face then back to his feet and up again. Juan sensed his nervousness.

“Is everything alright”

“Umm I just came from the Hardware store Miguel said I could find you here umm you don’t know me and you might not even remember him but I’m Esteban Diaz’s son Sean”

Juan’s jaw dropped and he noticeably looked around for Esteban

“Come in Sean let’s talk”

Juan lead Sean into a small side office and put on the kettle motioning Sean to sit in an old leather sofa he did so.

“What bring you to Mexico did Esteban finally decide to visit after all of this time?” 

“Um Sean looked to his feet again it’s just me I’m afraid, my Dad he, he died” He held back a sob somehow it never got any easier to talk about

Juan stopped what he was doing almost dropping the coffee cups in the process “I think I need to sit down” Juan took a seat beside Sean the cups still on the counter coffee would have to wait the kettle wasn’t even boiled yet. 

“What happened?” Juan asked 

Sean started to speak the words tumbling out of his mouth “He got shot by a cop he didn’t even do anything he just wanted to look after me and Daniel then there was an accident and the cop died and I, I didn’t know what to do so me and Daniel just ran I knew we had to get away and that Dad had a house in Puerto Lobos that was back in October” He told the story of everything since then omitting Daniels powers he still had to keep him safe even from afar as much as he could. He also didn’t mention that Finn wasn’t just a friend he didn’t want to risk a backlash or something.

Juan looked at Sean the whole time seeing that this was genuine and how Sean cried his whole body wracked with sobs this poor child hadn’t had it easy since then being on the run the racism he faced, going hungry and cold, ending up blind in one of his eyes, how could anyone not take pity on him. The kettle finally boiled old thing took forever to get up to temperature really out to get a new one. 

Juan stood up after Sean stopped talking and made 2 coffees before returning to sit beside Sean.

“Sean I can’t believe everything you had to go through dios mio no one should have to deal with that especially at your age and having to look after your brother too. I’m surprised your Dad never mentioned me I mean you are named after me after all” 

He flashed Sean a smile at that 

“I’m actually your Godfather believe it or not I came out to see you when you were tiny” 

He took a break to look into his coffee and have a sip 

“I’m gonna help you as much as I can” He reached out a hand to tap Sean’s knee 

“You’re Dad left me a key to the house in case he ever wanted to come back he didn’t think he would hence the boards but I still go in sometimes just to check on things for him I close for lunch at 1 for an hour I’ll go home then and grab the key if I have time I should be to you around 1:30 if not I shut for the day at 5 and I’ll come over at 6 and we can let you in. Now the place isn’t great I think your Dad closed down the electric and water no point paying for services on somewhere empty but there is some furniture left not a lot your Dad sold a lot of it for the Visa money but he left enough to do if he ever came back for a visit” 

Honestly that was more than Sean was expecting from the outside he fully thought he’d be walking into a completely empty house and having to sleep on the floor for a while.

“What time is it?” Sean asked

“Just 11” Juan replied 

“You’re welcome to stay here till I go on lunch”

Sean considered the offer before politely declining

“I’m sorry I can’t I have to go to the store I need to buy some things for the house and write some letters I also need to get a phone. Thank you for everything Juan I’ll see you later honestly I can’t thank you nearly enough” 

With that Sean finished his coffee and got up from the sofa Juan offered him a hug before he left which he gladly accepted. Leaving the building he walked the short distance to the hardware store he needed to do a big enough shop he figured it’d be better to bring the car.

He grabbed a small trolley from inside the doors and started his shopping

He didn’t want to get anything that would perish too quickly considering the lack of electricity and water in the house. 

Walking along the food aisle Sean grabbed stuff to make sandwiches as well as several bottles of water maybe he could use that to help with cleaning it would have to do for now.

He went to the cleaning aisle and grabbed a sweeping brush, sponges, cleaning cloths, antibacterial spray and other cleaning products.

Going along the hygiene aisle he picked up deodorant, toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush and body wash he wouldn’t get any good razors just a cheap disposable one he decided to stick with his plan to grow out his hair and a beard hoping it would help in the long run.

He noticed a small section of clothing and household items he grabbed a couple pairs of boxers and socks he’d need more in the future; Sean grabbed a couple of towels in different sizes, light bulbs he’d need them when he had electricity again.

Towards the front of the shop there was a postcard carousel he decided to have a look hoping there would be one that wouldn’t give away his location he saw one that looked generic enough a Donkey walking along a beach in a sombrero nice an touristy it didn’t give any hint of a location he doubted the picture was even taken here. He grabbed 3 of them 3 envelopes and 3 stamps.

Thinking about he decided to buy some heavy shopping bags for future shops.

At the counter he asked a middle-aged woman if she knew where to by a prepay phone and where the nearest PO Box was. He was in luck again the woman stocked a small amount of Pre-Pay phones 

“You’d be surprised the amount of people who forget to tell their service provider that they aren’t in the country anymore and find that their phone is no longer working as for the PO box I think the nearest one is about a mile down the street on the left.” 

He placed his trolley worth of items on the counter finding that they came to roughly 400 pesos in total. (742 MXP)

“Thank you, senora,” Sean said after paying packing up his bags and getting permission to bring the trolley out to his car so long as he brought it back in afterwards which he did.

Once he had the car loaded up, he started writing his cards.

Dear Lyla

It’s me I made it I’m ok. I’m so sorry we haven’t had a chance to really speak since October, hope you can forgive me. I miss you so much and I have so much to tell you. I’ll try and call in a few days after you get this not sure what my number will be so I can’t give it to you yet, probably safer that way. 

I love you 

Your Best Freakin Fighter Forever.

Sean placed the postcard in the envelope with a stamp writing her address he knew it off by heart. “I hope that’s vague enough no name no address no number only clue it’s me is the last line” He’d have put more information but what if her Mom found the letter and tried to get her to turn him in too risky for now.

Sean started to write to Claire and Stephen

To Claire and Stephen 

I don’t expect you to forgive me for everything that has happened you don’t even have to reply if you don’t want to but I want you to know that I am so sorry for our fight and how we left things. I made it but Daniel didn’t cross with me I don’t know what has happened to him or where he is. I hope that if it’s possible that you will be able to give him a home and look after him where I couldn’t. I know it’s a lot to ask.

Here’s a PO Box that I will be using for a while. 

Love

Sean

“I sound just like my Mom there just leaving a PO Box and nothing else I hope they can understand and get back to me” He addressed stamped and sealed the letter

Final letter

Dear Karen 

I don’t know what happened to you after we left if you got arrested or not because of us. I’m really sorry for all we put you through especially if you're sitting in a prison cell when you don’t deserve to be. I’m ok I’m safe I met Juan he’s going to help me out. I’ll contact you again but for now I can’t be too careful 

(He thought of adding the police might read this but thought better of it) 

Love Sean

Addressing and stamping his final letter Sean thought of how grateful he was to have reunited with his Mother he finally felt like he had forgiven her and understood why she left he'd probably always resent her for leaving at least a little bit but he was moving past it. 

He decided to quickly set up his phone he wouldn’t call anyone until this evening they’d all likely be working.

Sean walked the mile to the PO box he had time to kill until Juan was on lunch and he might not even get over until around 6. It was only 12 now shopping, writing letters and setting up the phone had taken about an hour in total. At least an hour and a half before he should expect Juan plenty of time plus he could run the distance he hadn’t done a run that wasn’t to try and escape something in so long. 

It took about half an hour in total there and back Sean was pleased to see he hadn’t lost too much speed. Returning to the car he drove back home and decided to sit on the beach behind the house while he waited for Juan the urge to call Finn right now was unbearable it was only 12:45 he still had a long time to wait. Opening the back of the phone Sean placed his memory card into the slot he’d taken it out after his call too Lyla back in October before throwing the phone away he’d been keeping it in his wallet ever since, he was surprised that it hadn’t broken he’d thrown away his sim not sure if that could be tracked outside of a phone. Going into the phone settings he made his phone number private hopefully Finn would answer an unknown call. 

He typed in the number +1 612-555-0101 and pressed call holding his breath waiting for an answer. It rang 3 times before going to voicemail. 

“Yo it’s Finn I can’t come to the phone right now leave a message or don’t I aint your boss” hearing the voicemail message made Sean chuckle he’d missed that goofball so much. He decided he’d leave a message it wasn’t likely his phone was being monitored he was on parole not in prison and Sean had his number securish for now he’d protect it better when he got the chance. 

“Hey Finn it’s me I made it, it’s gorgeous here you’d love it I’ll call you back when I can I miss you”

(Sean thought of saying I love you too but didn’t want his first time saying it to be in a voice mail he’d wait till they could actually have a proper conversation he also wanted to call Finn something sweet to let him know he cared but he was nervous maybe he didn’t feel the same way anymore)

When Sean hung up he laid back on the sand gazing up into the clouds they’d be nice to draw he imagined lying in this same spot in the future holding hands with Finn (Damn I hope he still feels the same way as me) maybe Lyla would come and visit in the future and the Humboldt crew. 

He didn’t think he’d being seeing Daniel for a while after everything that had happened all he could was wait to hear back from someone probably his grandparents and try his best not to go too far down that particular rabbit hole if he did he might never get out of it better to think of the future.

He took out his sketchbook and started drawing the clouds and the horizon about 30 minutes later he’d already finished the drawing, smoked a cigarette, and was daydreaming when he heard his phone ring it was 1:15 he read the number on the screen and his heart started to swell seeing it was Finn calling him back (Apparently having his number Unknown was not as secure as he thought) He answered 

“Hey sweetie is it really you?” Sean could hear the trepidation in Finns voice

“Yeah Finn it’s me it’s really great to hear your voice again how did you manage to call me back I thought I had my number private”

“Aww sweetie you aint that tech savvy are you when I worked with my Dad we used to get unknown numbers all the time mostly clients you can normally ring them back by using *69, fore you ask I’m not making that up that’s the code” There was a light chuckle there from Finn 

Sean felt really dumb now his whole unknown number idea wasn’t as smart as he thought it was

“Damn I thought it’d be safe to call you this way that you wouldn’t be able to get in trouble by calling me back I just needed to let you know that I’m ok, Daniel refused to come with me (tears threatened to fall again and he felt himself sniffle) but I’m safe”

“Sweetie don’t cry I’m sure that he’s safe he’s a smart kid plus he’s special you were separated before and things turned out ok you got to Nevada sure some crazy shit went down but he was alright in the end” 

“Yeah Finn he’ll probably go to my Grandparents he loved it there it’s just I feel like I let everyone down and I miss everyone so much” 

“I know sweetie I miss you too soon as I’m off parole I’ll be coming to see you I promise” 

Sean’s heart almost stopped right then and there

“Finn would you really do that for me it’s so far to travel and the visa cost and would they even let you in with a criminal record I couldn’t ask you to do that for me”

Finn whispered Sean obviously not wanting someone to hear who he was talking to

“Sean, I want to see you again I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d miss you I won’t be able to come for a while but as soon as I’m able I want to be there right by your side”

Sean’s heart was racing now 

“I’m gonna have to go lunch breaks only 30 minutes but call me back later I’d have called you back immediately but my break doesn’t start till 1 and I had to eat man community service is hard I called you as soon as I heard your message though I should be done for the day around 6 and home about 6:30”

“Ok I’ll call you later Finn”

“Ok talk to you later Sean” again that whisper the other parolees or the officers must be nearby he wondered if he whispered his name because he didn’t want them to know it was a man on the other side of the phone call or because they knew about the fact the Finn and Sean knew each other really wouldn’t be good for him to be caught communicating to what the states had named an armed and dangerous criminal especially with him being on parole “Fuck I hope I don’t make things worse for him”

And with that the line clicked and he was alone again he’d been on the phone for about 10 minutes Juan should be here soon.

Sean stood up and walked back towards the front of the house he could see that there was a patio in the back with a deck and what he could only guess were glass sliding doors what with the boards on them.

Sean arrived at the front of the house just in time to see a car pull up that must be Juan now he thought. Sure, enough it was. Juan parked the car and hopped out.

“Hello Sean here are the keys” He held out the keys for Sean to take them he took them from Juan’s hand “Thank you”

“Happy to help is there anything I can do for you I can come back after work if you need a hand with anything”

“I think I’m ok for now I bought some food cleaning products and a phone so I should be ok I also got a pry bar, bin and hand brush from your Dads shop so I should be able to start making the place look better today. I’m gonna need to figure out how to set up electricity and water here and maybe some tech to make finding me harder I’m also gonna need to get a job but we can talk about that later I don’t want you to be late back on my account.”

Juan had a think about every that needed doing he grabbed a business card out of his pocket “Do you have a pen?” Sean handed him one Juan wrote down his home address on the back of his business card “Come to mine after I finish work we can have dinner you can meet my family and we’ll look into getting things sorted out for you” Juan handed back the pen. 

“Thank you again I’ll see you later” Sean gave Juan a hug before he headed back to work.

As soon as Juan had left Sean opened up the house and brought in everything he’d bought today as well as his backpack. For now, he just placed then beside the door the house was too dark to try and place things properly just yet.

Inside the house was dark and dusty he could see particles floating in the air he was glad that the house was in a hot area he could smell hot dust but thankfully no mould. 

He got to work pulling the boards off the windows with the pry bar in hindsight maybe he should have actually checked out the boards last night he assumed that they would have been nailed in not screwed in his Dad was extra cautious in protecting this place. The job took a lot longer than expected since he didn’t have an electric drill just a pry bar was it worth driving back and spending more money on one though probably in the long run, he’d want to decorate in the future but for now the extra expense could wait. 

He thought the job wouldn’t take long but after an hour he’d only done the 3 downstairs windows that faced the front of the house still that was enough to let in some natural light the place was instantly brighter in the midday sun he could actually check out the downstairs now. 

The front door lead into a small porch area with coat hooks worn lino and cream paint that was showing its age walking through the porch lead into a large open plan area with wooden floors that could do with being varnished at some point in the future. 

To the right-hand side was the Kitchen in the centre of the room was an old dining table and four chairs, there was still a fridge freezer combo and oven set up with a sink built into the work top, above the counters were a set of matching wall cupboards a large window was behind the oven another at the opposite end of the kitchen in a section with no counter or cupboards. On the back wall was another window overlooking the beach and a deck. The kitchen had large brown tiles along the back wall and the sides were a water damaged coffee colour not moulded but the paint had bubbled up in places likely due to condensation.

Near the back wall was a stair case with a small turn and a banister caked in dust that lead upstairs. Beside the stairs were glass sliding doors like Sean had expected from the size of the boards covering them. 

The living room was to the left and looked mostly empty all that was there was an old green sofa and fireplace that had been blocked in by cardboard likely to prevent a draught getting in. There was a large window on the side wall of the living room the paint in here was once a vibrant orange but had now faded to a pale pink there was a wooden boarder that went around the room it would look good again with a fresh coat of paint some sanding and varnishing. Touching to see how good the wood still was Sean realised it was actually wallpaper. Oh well no cool wooden trim at least it would be easier to paint over.

There was a small room at the back of the living room Sean walked into it, it was a bathroom with a sink, bath shower combo and toilet. A small window was on the back wall the same tiles that were in the kitchen were also in here and the floor had old blue tiles that would need replacing in the future as they were chipped and cracked. 

Sean debated going up the stairs he had no idea how easy it would be to see up there. He checked his phone for a torch and seeing it had one decided to go upstairs. 

The stairs lead into a small room with a door to the left and right hand sides Sean opened up the left one first, the room was floored with a brown carpet and red paint on the walls it was a big enough room in a strange shape kind of like a T with a very short tail on it on the back wall was a large window overlooking the beach. There was a door near the back opening it Sean found himself in another bathroom this one had a sink shower and toilet decorated in white floor tiles and blue paint somehow this room didn’t look like it would need as much work as the others it had the same type of small window as the downstairs one. On the right-hand side towards the front of the bathroom was another door.

Opening it led into another bedroom this one in the same layout as the other but slightly bigger this room had an old double futon in it with just a mattress on the bedframe, the carpet in here was a faded green and the paint was a beige colour. There was a large window in the same place as the other room this one had a curtain on it. 

Sean walked back downstairs and started to clean putting the plug in the sink and pouring some of the water he had bought today into it to see if the sink was still water tight finding it was he added soap and the rest of a bottle before he got to cleaning spraying antibacterial cleaner on the counters and table and started wiping them down he had to rinse the sponge out several times before he was finished afterwards he moved onto the fridge thankfully empty he took out the shelves to clean them spraying them with the same cleaning and changing to a clean cloth to wipe them down he did the same for the inside of the fridge and freezer before putting the cleaned shelves back inside and then putting away the shopping he had bought after that he set up the bin in the empty corner of the kitchen before he started sweeping the entire downstairs gathering it up into a dustpan and brush he emptied it into the bin once the floors were swept he mopped them as best as he was able then he got to dusting everywhere that was reachable walls and ceilings where it was necessary. He started to peel the wallpaper downstairs given how long it had been the job was fairly easily, damp had made it so the sheets tore away in large strips. Next was to clean the bathroom getting to work on it with the hand brush he’d gotten earlier. After doing downstairs he worked his way through the bedrooms sweeping and dusting washing down windowsills and then repeating his cleaning process with the upstairs bathroom same as downstairs.

The entire job took hours to complete and was by no means finished he’d have to go over everything again when he had everything hooked up the place desperately needed hoovering, repainting, furnishing he still had boards to remove and the fireplace would likely need to have a chimney sweep come out he decided to leave it closed up for now. He finished around 5:15

Dinner at Juan’s house

Juan had told Sean that he only lived about a 15-minute drive away just outside of town. 

Sean followed the street signs to the address that Juan had written down on the business card arriving at his house around 5:30 he hoped he wasn’t too early and that if he was that he was at least expected.

Sean walked up the driveway to the front porch and rang the bell. 

A thin woman who appeared to be in her 30s answered the door she had curly chestnut brown hair that she wore lose around her shoulders she wore a floral summer dress when she saw Sean, she beamed at him.

“Ahh you must be Sean; Juan has told me all about you I’m Isabella his wife”

Sean reached out to shake her hand but instead got pulled into a hug.

“It’s very nice to meet you Isabella I hope I’m not early”

“Not at all follow me”

Sean followed Isabella into a large dining room just off of the kitchen there was a large dining table in the centre of the room with 6 chairs around it and a pitcher of water 4 plates and 4 empty glasses Juan was already sitting there as well as a girl that Sean hadn’t met yet.

Isabella motioned to an empty seat and told Sean to sit. 

Sean found himself seated opposite Juan an empty seat that he assumed was for Isabella, he was sat beside the girl he had noticed when he walked in.

Juan decided to introduce Sean to her while Isabella got to work in the kitchen making dinner

“Sean this is my Daughter Gabriela” 

“It’s very nice to meet you” Sean responded with a smile Gabriella gave a polite “You too” he could hear Isabella at work in the kitchen he could smell chicken cooking as well as onions along with spices of paprika, pepper and something sweet honey he guessed, whatever she was making smelt delicious

“So, Sean you said you were looking for a job how are you with cars?” 

“I know some stuff I used to help my Dad in the garage but I’m not certified or anything”

Juan rubbed his hands together “Good cause I could use an apprentice the money isn’t great but it should be able to help you get started say up to 3000 Peso’s a week” 

Sean almost broke out in tears of joy there and then “Thank you thank you so much you have no idea how much that means to me” 

“As for getting electricity and water back me and Miguel are quite handy ourselves so we should be able to fix up any issues it’s just the paperwork side that will need to be looked into.”

Sean let out a small “Oh” all of a sudden crest fallen “I don’t have any papers I’m an Illegal” that felt weird to say better than fugitive he had no idea how much Juan had told his family.

The girl Gabriela let out a small laugh at that, at least the humour wasn’t lost on her.

Juan looked thoughtful 

“Your Father registered you and Daniel for dual citizenship at birth you might have been born in America but he never wanted you to forget your roots tomorrow go to the court house and apply for everything that you need to start your new life here, birth certificate, passport and deeds to the house your Dad had it to be left to his family in his will as far as I remember he sent copies to the courts here as well as  back home Esteban had a safe deposit box at the bank it might be worth having a look there first just in case he left anything there”

Sean couldn’t believe how everything had panned out maybe he did have a power after all super luck that only activated once he was in Mexico that or maybe the universe had finally decided to give him a break, it also helped that somehow throughout all of the chaos of the last 10 months he had somehow managed to keep a hold of his American ID and the picture of his Dad turned out Jake had grabbed it when he got the stuff from his tent and he held on to it posting it back when he sent the letter about him and Sarah Lee, Sean really needed to get in touch with him.

“I had no idea of any of that I'll go there tomorrow” 

Isabella walked in then holding two bowls with spoons in them placing them in the centre of the table before turning back towards the kitchen “Gabriella can you help me with the rest”

Gabriella stood up and followed her Mother to the kitchen She looked more like her Mother than her Father Hazelnut brown wavy hair with chocolate brown eyes Sean didn’t know how old she was he guessed around 13 or 14.

“Isabella do you need any help” Sean called out “No dearie we’re good you stay put” 

Isabella came out with another two bowls and Gabriella had a large plate with Tortillas on it, they were placed on the table and Isabella and Gabriella took their seats.

Sean took a look at the contents of the bowls. One had chicken in that sauce he had smelt cooking, another contained cooked onions, one had raw peppers and tomatoes diced together and the fourth bowl had grated cheese. 

Sean waited until everyone else had taken a tortilla and placed it on their plates as well as dishing up their fillings before he did the same, he really didn’t want to wear out his welcome. He poured himself a glass of water as well.

Sean took a small amount of each filling and placed them in his tortilla before rolling it up. The food tasted amazing Isabella watched him eat 

“How is it?” “It’s honestly amazing thank you so much” She smiled at him.

“Juan said that you might be needing some IT help to protect your privacy?” 

Sean nodded not wanting to speak with his mouthful “I’ve a friend he’s a journalist Joshua he did some expose pieces in the past so he likes to keep his location secure I’ll get you in touch he might be able to point you in the direction of the right people no promises though” Sean swallowed his mouthful and had a sip of water. “Thank you that’d be amazing”

Sean couldn’t help but notice that Gabriella kept staring at his eyepatch he swore if she were younger, she’d be asking if he was a pirate. 

“You can ask about it you know, I don’t mind” he spoke up when he could tell that her parents were about to give out to her for staring Gabriella looked down at her plate for a moment before saying “Sorry for staring, what did happen to your eye?” Sean debated how much detail to go into and settled on saying “I was in an accident my eye got hurt and now it doesn’t work but I’m ok doesn’t stop me  drawing or driving” Gabriella perked up hearing that Sean drew “Can you draw me?” “Sure, if you like but after dinner” She seemed pleased with his answer. Sean suddenly remembered he still needed an electric screwdriver for the boards. “I’m sorry to ask but do you have an electric screwdriver I could borrow I need to remove the rest of the boards from the windows” “Yeah I’ll go get it for you after dinner” “Thank you”

After dinner and doing Gabriella’s picture it was only around 6:15 Gabriella was pleased with her portrait Sean had spent roughly 15 minutes or so on it. He figured he had about 45 minutes before he should call Finn if he didn’t get home until 6:30 he’d probably want to eat and get a shower when he got home not get straight into a phone call.

Isabella and Juan ever hospitable asked if Sean needed a shower or a change of clothes to which he gladly accepted Isabella laid out towels for him and grabbed some of Juan's old clothes that she hoped would fit it might be a case of Sean rolling up the trouser legs and wearing a belt though but he’d take what he could get for now.

Sean left the shower feeling refreshed he put his eye patch back on ran his fingers through his hair slicking it back since it was still wet before he put on a plain black t shirt that was too big along with dark blue jeans that he indeed did have to roll up and wear a belt with he didn’t look too bad though. 

Going back downstairs he noticed that Isabella had already put his clothes in the machine without asking, the woman was a saint. Juan had also left the screwdriver on the table for him. He saw the kitchen clock said 6:35. 

“Isabella you didn’t have to do that” “Nonsense you are family now I wouldn’t have it any other way I left the contents of your pockets on the counter ” “Thanks for dinner and everything else I’m afraid I’m going to have to head home but I’ll call out tomorrow for my clothes if that’s alright ” Sean grabbed what was on the counter and put it into his pockets he walked through to say goodbye to Juan and Gabriella. “Sean can you start on Monday if that’s alright?” “Yes, Juan thank you again you have all been so generous I’ll see you tomorrow after the bank and court house”

Sean picked up the screwdriver before he drove home parking the car, he sat down on the green sofa in the living room. Flicking his phone open he saw it was around 7 time to call Finn. Finn answered on the second ring

“Hey darlin how was your day feeling any better?”

“Yeah things seem to be going right for the first time in a long time” Sean proceeded to tell him about the events of the day finding his godfather, sending letters, getting an apprenticeship in Juan’s garage even that he might actually be able to get properly set up with all the privacy tech he needed, finding out he had dual citizenship and that his Dad in some crazy act of foresight already had all the paper work that he needed to get set up in Mexico supposedly waiting for him .

“Damn sweetie m’glad to see that things are on the up and up I think I’d have liked your Dad he seems like he was a total gem just like you”

“Yeah he really was wish he could have met you too you’d have got on like wildfires” 

“If you get that secure Wi-Fi you better webcam me at some point hearing your voice is awesome but I miss that hot face of yours” Sean giggled to himself blushing despite himself

“Of course, mi sol (Why should Finn get to have all the pet names) first thing I promise not sure when it will be but I miss seeing you too. I’ve an eyepatch now really look like a pirate”

Finn chuckled at that it was such a pure genuine laugh that Sean laughed in response.

“So, uh sweetie care to tell me what mi sol means? I don’t speak Spanish maybe you could teach me it’ll be useful for when I come to see you” Finn thought to himself stay with you not see you he didn’t want to scare Sean away by saying that though.

“Oh, uh it means my sun I thought you deserved a cute pet name too” Why did Sean suddenly feel so nervous that blush was back again and he could feel heat in the back of his neck

“My sun huh I love it sweetie” Sean could hear the smile in his voice even through the phone 

They talked about things that had happened since they last saw each other, 

How long Finn was going to be on Parole for, he was expected to be finished with community service and off the ankle bracelet in about year he commented that with another 12 months he should have plenty of money to come to Mexico.

Whether or not he had heard from the Humboldt crew and how they were doing they’d managed to find work in a legal weed dispensary in Washington. Sean was so glad they got a happy ending and were probably spending most of their pay check buying the products they were selling.

Jake was still at the beach house and Sarah Lee was fully recovered he was working full time to keep up with the rent and doing online courses trying to get his high school diploma the money Sean gave him had been a big help he’d let the Humboldt crew know so Sean was definitely back in the good books.

Sean let Finn know all about how a bunch of cult members thought that Daniel was a miracle child and proof of miracles and how he still wasn’t sure where his powers came from but he doubted it was a miracle. 

He told him all about reuniting with his Mother Karen and finally forgiving her for the most part having his questions answered had really helped resolve his issues with her. 

Sean finally decided to try and ask the question that had been on his mind since that night the 24 th of February 

“Mi sol I uh I um I” God why was it so difficult to get the words to come out would it be easier if this was face to face.

Sean took a break swallowed and tried again “What are we? Boyfriends or friends with benefits or something else”

“Sweetie I don’t want to be with anyone else but you, I love you so much. Being away from you just made me realise how much I care for you so I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me”

Sean smiled probably the biggest smile he had smiled in months his cheeks actually hurt.

“I love you too Finn I should have said it back then before I left the hospital, I’m so sorry that I didn’t or if I made you feel that maybe I didn’t feel the same way. I was just scared” 

Finn was smiling Sean loved him back he didn’t really think he could feel any happier than he did in this moment

“Sweetie I never want you to be scared of me and don’t feel bad about not saying I love you back then things were so crazy you were trying to escape a hospital by climbing scaffolding with one eye I don’t think I’d have been thinking clearly either” 

Sean couldn’t help but smile and laugh at that he had a point

“Mi sol I’ll be waiting for you and when you arrive, we can have coconut cocktails on the beach it’s not Costa Rica but I hope it’s just as good” 

“Sweetie anywhere with you is perfect, but yeah chilling with my boyfriend on the beach that sounds like something worth waiting for”

Sean’s ears perked up at that boyfriend just thrown in so casually so it was official once he got settled in and could call Lyla, he’d be telling her all about it.

“Finn I’m gonna have to head to bed early start tomorrow at the bank and then the court house but I’ll call you when I can love you mi amor” That felt really good to say

“Hey I know that one it’s my love I’ll let you go love you too sweetie”

Sean hung up the call they’d been talking for around an hour it was 8 now still early Sean decided to update his sketchbook with the days event’s and drawings of the house as it was now outside without the boards before moving inwards and drawing the place inside before he got to work on it, he wrote a whole page about Finn with a drawing of them lying on the beach holding hands with a coconut cocktail in Finns free hand. Losing himself to writing and drawing he realised it had gotten so dark that he couldn’t see anymore. During the day the house was bright enough but he really had to get the electricity sorted for any sort of light at night.

Sean guessed it must be around 9 not late really but after his long day of revelations, D.I.Y and cleaning a house that hadn’t been touched in 20 years he was exhausted. He set an alarm for 8am and went upstairs to the bedroom.

It would do for now he laying down on the bed Sean covered himself with Dads blanket losing himself to exhaustion hopefully tomorrow kept up with today’s pattern of great luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of changing the thought bits to Italics or being in Brackets. If that's something that people would prefer I will update with the change.  
> Feel free to send me suggestions for things that you would like to see either in this or as a separate work you can message me here or on the below links  
> Tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miainaction94  
> Twitter here https://twitter.com/MiaMackay4  
> Discord MiaInAction


	3. Day 3 July 6th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean goes to the bank and courthouse and things go better than he could have ever expected. He meets some new people too.  
> We also find out how Finn lost his tooth cannon typical violence tag is for this chapter but you can skip that bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed thinking in this to Italics some are in brackets too. If it doesn't read well I'll change it back.  
> Link to my Sims 4 Original Characters  
> https://miainaction94.tumblr.com/post/615739286690594816/my-original-characters-for-my-fanfiction-moving

Sean awoke to his phone going off at 8am it made the sound of birds chirping and water flowing in a stream not a bad sound to wake up to honestly. Sean had slept in boxers the old house was surprisingly warm he stretched out in the bed arms over his head tenting his fingers and moving his head from side to side the old bed wasn’t exactly comfortable but it was still better than sleeping on the floor and he had done that plenty of times now. Sean sat up and draped his legs over the side of the bed rubbing his eye more out of habit than actual need. He leant forward grabbing the clothes he had been leant  yesterday placing his eye patch back on and getting dressed, after that he walked into the en-suite bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair and put on deodorant. I’m not a stinky hippy anymore he chuckled to himself at the thought. He’d need to buy a mirror at some point when he was finished, he headed downstairs to make himself something to eat. 

Sean had put the food he’d bought into the fridge last night it wasn’t working obviously but it still seemed like the best bet. He had found some dishes cutlery and glasses in the cupboard yesterday he couldn’t wash them that well given the fact that there was no water there were only two of each maybe Dad had planned to come back with someone years later and had left just enough for them. 

Sean had managed to wipe down everything with antibacterial spray and a cloth covered in the water that he had bought from the shop yesterday he’d do it all again as soon as he had services switched back on but for now he made himself a simple sandwich of bread peanut butter and jam he really wanted coffee but it would have to wait first thing he was getting when there was electricity would be a kettle. 

Sean finished his sandwich tided up his plate, knife’s (One for Jam one for Peanut Butter) and put the food back into the fridge for later he grabbed one of the bottles of water from the fridge and took a long swig he decided to bring it with him on his drive to the bank.

Leaving the house Sean locked up and got into the car driving to his destination.

When he pulled up outside of the bank Sean got out of the car only bringing his wallet, ID, Dad’s Picture and keys with him. Ok here goes everything. Sean walked up the path to the door opening it the building opened into a large reception area Sean went over to the reception desk where a young man sat he had honey brown eyes slightly hidden behind square frame glasses and sandy blonde hair tied into a low bun tanned skin but obviously not a native he smiled when he saw Sean walking over.

“Hello I’m Marcus can I help you?” Marcus spoke in fluent Spanish

“Yeah, I’m looking into getting a few things that my Dad left here, we can speak in English if you prefer”

Marcus replied in English “Thank you what exactly are you looking for?” 

“My Dad had a safety deposit box left here I was hoping to access it now that he has passed on, I have my ID with me and a picture of my Dad if that is any help at all?”

_ ( _ _ I really, really hope that he doesn't do a search on me or it’ll be straight back to the USA with my ass thrown in a cell, no stop don’t think like that confident, breathe it’s fine don’t panic _ _ ) _

Marcus looked from the card to him a questioning look on his face “So that eye injury a recent addition?”

“Oh, uh yeah accident back in February” Sean looked to his feet still not used to people asking about this 

Marcus seemed uncomfortable now he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose despite the fact that they hadn’t moved at all “Sorry I shouldn’t have asked that was insensitive let me pull up the records for you see if anything comes up Fathers name?”

“Esteban Diaz do you need any more information?”

“That should be ok” Marcus typed a few words into the keyboard. 

When he looked at the screen his eye’s widened but he didn’t say anything before reaching into a drawer in his desk and removing something “Ok looks like we have some things for you follow me I’ll take you were you need to go” Sean fell in line behind him now that Marcus was standing he could tell he was around 6ft tall and slim wearing a white button up shirt and black trousers no tie guess there wasn’t a uniform here. 

Marcus started up conversation as he walked “So will you be staying long” “Oh uh yeah permanently once I get set up” “ That’s good we don’t see a lot of new faces here other than the tourists you mentioned your Dad passed on I’m really sorry was it recent?” “Yeah October” “I’m sorry you had to go through that well we’re here” Sean stood in front of a door that said Safety Deposit boxes “Everything you need should be in the D section box 35 this is the key to get into the box” Marcus held out a small key for Sean to take “Thanks for everything” 

Sean walked along the filing cabinets until he spotted the D section he scanned the numbers on the boxes till he landed on the 35 th one pulling it out of its spot he brought it to a nearby table sat down on a chair there and opened up the box with the key he had been given. 

At the very top of the pile of papers there was an envelope with Sean and Daniel written on it.

Sean opened the envelope and started reading

“Hola hijos

If you are reading this then I am afraid I am no longer with you.

You made it to Puerto Lobos like I always hoped you would, I can only hope that you are both still together and that the time since my passing has been kind to you. 

I didn’t tell you when I was alive because I didn’t want to tarnish your childhood with this knowledge hanging over your heads, I always knew that I would die when you were young and that it would be by a Policeman’s bullet. I didn’t know when it would happen exactly if I did maybe I could have prepared more. I always assumed that you would run when my time came that’s why everything you need to start a new life in Mexico is here.

My family home is all yours the paperwork is here saying so when I left all those years ago I had a feeling that two people would have to stay there I didn’t know who at the time so I left some stuff not a lot but enough to get whoever it was started

If you haven’t met him yet look for Juan Hernandez, he has a key to the house and should be able to help you out Sean he is your Godfather you should find him at Juan’s Garage

There are copies of my will, your birth certificates, dual citizenship papers and the front page of your passports here and if my lawyers listened to my wishes, they have sent a copy of my death certificate to this location along with the contents of my bank account at time of death.

My life insurance should be enough to pay off the mortgage on the house in Seattle if you do ever come back to America but they wouldn’t let me pay it out until Sean was 18 but the money is there waiting for you both.

Love always 

Your Papito”

Sean just couldn’t believe what he was reading seems like yesterday’s luck hadn’t been just luck his Dad could see the future or something wanted to look out for him maybe he shouldn’t have been as surprised given the fact that Daniel had powers but he’d never given any hint of it when he was alive. Reading his Fathers words he felt a familiar sadness drape over him like a blanket he had done what his Dad wanted as much as he could but Daniel was still gone and in his letter it said that he hoped they would stay together he couldn’t help but feel like he’d let him down even now. Sean wrapped his arms around himself wishing not for the first time that someone else could be there to hold him instead.

Get it together deep breathes it’ll be alright it will be alright. After a few deep breathes to try and steady his breathing Sean looked through the box underneath the envelope was another envelope opening it he saw that there was 700 dollars (792 USD) in it this must have been the contents of Dad’s bank account, below the envelope with Money was a Death Certificate, Esteban’s will, Sean's Birth Certificate, Dual Citizenship certificate and Passport page along with Daniels further down he could see the deed to the house. 

It looked like the items had been added chronologically other than the letter left on top. Sean took the contents of the box leaving Daniels items and relocked the box placing it back where it was. He sat back down for a moment trying to process everything he must have stayed like that too long when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Sean did you find everything you were looking for” Marcus called out to him “Yes I did thank you” Sean got up from where he was sitting and left the Safety Deposit Box room handing Marcus back the key. “Do you exchange Dollars to Pesos here?” “Not without a current Mexican ID” “Thanks I’ll be back”

Leaving the bank and walking back to the car Sean drove to the court house the task ahead seemed a lot easier with the legal documents that his Dad had already left for him.

Pulling up outside of the court house he wished that he had some more formal clothes for this he didn’t know how they would react to him as much as he missed his mohawk he was glad that the hospital had shaved his head he already stuck out like a sore thumb going around with an eyepatch he didn’t need to draw more attention to himself at least not yet maybe in a few months when things had settled down decisions, decisions.

Walking up the court house steps with his papers he didn’t feel as afraid as he had before. 

The desk clerk was a woman in her 60s he guessed she looked tired and over worked her grey hair tied up into a plait with some frizzy hairs sticking out that had escaped. Sean walked up to her asking if he could make an appointment with a solicitor. She looked up at him “Of course when would suit you?” “What is the next available appointment?” He tried not to seem desperate “Depends on the matter different solicitors for different branches of law” “I need the appointment in order to change the name on a property I have inherited I also need to apply for an Identification Card” “That’s property and immigration law that solicitor is free let me buzz him see if he can take a meeting I’m going to need a name” “Sean Diaz” Sean waited for the receptionist to call and talk to the Solicitor that could help him out trying not to eavesdrop. “He’ll see you in 10 minutes” “Thank you do you mind if I wait here?” Sean  pointed towards a plush leather armchair the woman nodded and he took his seat. Trying to reorganise the stack of papers in his hands he’d left the letter and money in the card he didn’t need them right now. Sean sat feet on the ground stack of papers resting on his lap 

Sean resisted the urge to fidget he didn’t look the most presentable and wanted to avoid making it worse He couldn’t even play a game on his phone so far all he had used it for was to make it private  _ lot of good that did _ call Finn and set an alarm he didn’t know if he had a safe way to get online and there were no built-in games on it. The minutes passed slowly until a man walked into the reception area. “Are you Sean Diaz?” “Yes Sir” Sean stood up and walked over reaching out to shake the man’s hand the gesture was reciprocated “I’m Diego Montoya please follow me to my office” Sean did as told Diego was a stocky man with short jet black hair that he had styled back he wore a stern expression on his face his skin was of a very dark tan colour. 

Diego stopped outside of a door with his name on it and opened the door Sean followed him inside, the office wasn’t large by any means a desk with a desktop computer underneath and a monitor and mouse on top a filing cabinet in the back corner of the room beside a window with the slatted blinds closed there was an office chair on the far side of the desk with two standard chairs on the other side. 

Diego sat on the office chair and gestured for Sean to take one of the seats facing him. 

Sean sat. “Rose said on the call that you need to transfer a property into your name and apply for an ID Card?” (Rose must be the receptionist’s name he felt bad for not asking) “Yes I inherited my Father’s house when he died in October; I have the papers here with me.” Sean placed his Father’s Death Certificate, Will, Property deed along with his Birth certificate Dual Citizenship certificate and copied page of his Passport on the desk. Diego despite the serious expression actually looked impressed.  _ Yeah didn’t think I was dressed right. _ “You’re well prepared young man let me have a look over all of this” Sean waited while Diego read over the papers “Everything seems to be in order just let me do up a new copy of this deed will it be going in your name only?” “No actually can I add my brother’s name to the property” “Only if he is here to sign it himself if not I can add in a clause that the house is to go to him in the event of anything happening to you” “Yes please that would be very helpful his name is Daniel Diaz” Diego typed it in before printing out the document. Rose knocked on the door a couple of minutes later and handed Diego the document. “Sign on the dotted line and the house is in your name”  _ That was easier than I thought it would be _ Sean took his time to properly read the document and checking everything seemed right “Daniel Diaz shall inherit this house in the event of my death” Sean continued to read on he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and signed his name. “Now about that identity card I can’t do that here it will take a couple of days to be made but if you fill out this form it will be sent out to you when it’s ready” Sean put the new deed on the desk and started filling out the form that Rose must have brought in at the same time. It was simple enough stuff name, age, gender, marital status, address. Sean thought for a moment before writing down the house address rather than the PO box that would just cause suspicion. When he had filled out the form Sean handed it back shaking Diego’s hand again and thanking him for the help.

Sean drove back into town feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was still early in the day he decided to stop at a thrift shop in town to buy some clothes that actually fitted him bedding if they had it. 

He left the shop with 3 pairs of jeans one in a smart casual straight leg cut in black, a navy-blue baggy pair with yellow stitching and a camo pair with rips at the knees and patches on them.1 pair of soft knee length shorts to sleep in. 3 t shirts a long sleeved black one, a short-sleeved baggy one with a print of a wolf howling at the moon, a tight red sleeveless shirt. 1 white button up collared shirt 1 zip up hoody with red and black stripes 1 pair of lace up DR Marten boots with a rose stitched on the side. The thrift shop didn’t have bedding not really but the owner told him the name of a shop that might have what he needed. 

Sean thought about it but decided he’d get socks and underwear at a different shop he’d bought second hand before but if he didn’t have to anymore he’d rather not he thought he might have enough for now if Isabella didn’t mind doing his laundry for a little while at least till he got sorted with a washing machine of his own.

Everything came to 100 pesos the boots being the most expensive but he needed another pair of shoes as much as he liked these ones (642 MXP) 

The shop had good stuff he’d definitely be back in the future when he had more money and somewhere to store the clothes better than folded on the floor. 

Sean drove till he saw the shop that had been mentioned to him looking in the window he could already tell that they were out of his price range. He only had 662 Pesos until he could convert his dollars and start work on Monday it was only Wednesday now

He decided to drive out to Juan and Isabella’s house it was around 12 now he was hoping that he might be able to make some phone calls from their house phone he’d pay them back some money later on. Sean pulled up outside the house and knocked on the door. Isabella opened it “Hello Sean back for your clothes?” “Yeah thank you would you mind if I make some phone calls?” “Of course not, who do you need to ring do you want me to look up any numbers for you?” “I have to call the electric board and water board about having services reconnected to the house and then afterwards I still have to call your journalist friend” Isabella got to work looking up the numbers she had her friends number in her phone but that one could wait till last. Isabella called out the number for the electric board and Sean typed it in to the phone and waited for someone to answer instead an automated voice in Spanish listed options the third one was for moving house Sean pressed 3 a peppy Woman’s voice answered “Thank you for calling Sonora Electrical this is Tia how may I help you?” “Hello Tia I’ve just moved into an old house and need the electricity reconnected” Sean listed the address “We can have someone out to reconnect you on Friday it’ll cost 500 Pesos as a reconnection charge do you want to set up a direct debit account to pay the bills?” Sean didn’t know if he could use his bank account in the states it seemed too dangerous, he wondered if his Dad still had one in the bank here, he must have if he was keeping a safe deposit box there. “Sorry I’m moving from the states and need to set up a new bank account can I set up a direct debit in the future?” “Yes, and maybe give the reconnection agent some extra money to have credit put on your account until then” “Thank you Tia you’ve been very helpful” 

Sean hung up now on to the water board that conversation went pretty much the same reconnection fee of 500 see you Friday no need to set up a payment account though since Puerto Lobos was on the coast the water charges were so infrequent it was mostly a case of having the odd bill come through the post and paying by check or by cash and sending it back.

With those calls out of the way it had been an hour each call taking about a half hour in total with waiting times and repeating addresses setting up accounts etc. In that time Isabella had gotten Sean’s clothes and folded them leaving them on the table in the dining room she was in the kitchen now making lunch for her and Juan from the sounds of it, he’d probably be home soon. “Isabella” Sean called out “Would your friend be free at the moment or still working?” “He’s freelance so he should be available hope he can get you in touch with people tell him to call you back on here if you need too” “Thank you what’s his number?” Isabella gave it out and Sean typed it in Juan walked in just as the man on the other side answered, Sean gave him a wave before talking on the phone “Hello Isabella, how are you?” “Um Sorry I’m Sean Isabella’s Godson she said you might be able to help me out?” “Depends on what the issue is my man” “I need to get a secure internet connection and phone number the type that can’t be tracked”  _ Shit did that sound really bad  _ “You mean like a VPN and a private number?” “I don’t know what a VPN is but I had my number on private and my  _ Boyfriend? I don’t know Isabella and Juan well enough to say that yet what if they kick me out _ friend  _ Sorry Finn _ was able to call me back” “Yeah that’s no caller ID mode that’s not properly private. I know some guys they’ll hook you up what do you need protected so far?” “Just a burner phone but I’m hoping to get a laptop and Wi-Fi later on when I have a phone line sorted out” “Ok I’ll call my guys and get back to you on here” 

The call to Joshua only took about 5 minutes the time was around 1:05 he walked into the dining room where Juan and Isabella were sat down eating “Did everything work out? Was Joshua able to help?” Isabella asked “Yes thanks for putting me in touch with him he is going to contact some people for me and ring me back on your phone if that is ok?” “No trouble at all sit eat with us” Sean sat with them; lunch seemed be soup Isabella had been kind enough to leave out a bowl for him. “How did you get on at the bank and the court house today?” Juan asked “Better than can be expected Dad had a safety deposit box with copies of everything I needed even had the cash from his bank account transferred too it I’ll need to transfer it when I can. The court house was able to change the property into my name with a clause for Daniel to inherit the house from me if anything happens. I’ve applied for an ID card and called to have water and electricity reconnected I’ll have to get a phone line in too didn’t think of that before I’ll have to ring them” Juan looked beyond pleased for him “Esteban always did think ahead he was such a smart man I miss him so much” “I know me too” Sean didn’t know what else to say really how do you comfort someone you barely know who is grieving he ate a spoonful of the soup it had shredded chicken, grated carrot, and some kind of noodles, he hadn’t expected it to be cold. 

Juan continued talking “Esteban was like a brother to me I know we didn’t talk as much as we used to only a few phone calls a year but still I loved him I wish I’d known sooner I’d have gone to his funeral” Sean hadn’t even been to it he didn’t know who came what the service was like just that Claire and Stephen had sent flowers. He didn’t need to tell Juan he hadn’t gone given his time on the road it was obvious.

Sean decided to try and move the subject on to happier things “How did you meet?” “Our parents were neighbours and we went to school together” “I wish we had gotten to meet sooner it would have been cool to have a Godfather growing up Dad didn’t really talk about home much, what happens in Mexico stays in Mexico he used to say” Sean let out a small laugh thinking about his Dad’s sayings Juan seemed to perk up a bit Isabella who had been quiet this whole time eating in silence finally asked a question “So Sean other than Daniel did you have to leave anyone close behind a girlfriend or boyfriend?”

“Yeah my best friend Lyla I haven’t gotten to talk to her since October I really miss her but it was too risky for me to call her, police might have tracked the call and uh Finn my boyfriend we met while we were travelling I called him yesterday turns out unknown numbers aren’t that safe he managed to call me back” ( _ how much do I say yeah my Boyfriend the guy who went to Juvie, planned a heist with me and is now on parole yeah maybe omit that bit _ ) “You can use our phone if you want to ring either of them” “Thank you but I won’t Finn will be back working at half 1 and I think if I rang Lyla now after so long I might not get off the phone for hours and she’ll be busy I might take you up on the offer another time though I still have to wait for Joshua to ring back about securing my phone and then call the phone company” Isabella said “Ok” before standing up to clear the table Sean stood to help her bringing dishes to the kitchen Juan finished what was left in his bowl before standing up and pushing his seat in. Sean offered to do the dishes he put the plug in the sink and ran the tap while he scraped leftover food into the bin. Juan came in and gave Isabella a kiss good bye explaining that he had to get back to work. 

Sean washed all the dishes he was just drying the last one when the phone rang. Isabella answered “Sean it’s Joshua” “Thank you” Sean walked over and took the phone from Isabella's outstretched hand “Hey Sean so my pal Kitty is going to get you all sorted out can you be home around 4pm” “Yeah I’ll be there can you give her this address?” “Yeah I’ll send it on to her now” “Thanks do you want to talk to Isabella?” “If she isn’t busy” Sean handed the phone back to Isabella before going into the living room he decided to have a look through the book case spotting a fantasy book by Ariana Simard he decided to read it while he waited for Isabella to finish her phone call. Sean found himself drawn into the book he was already on page 30 when he heard Isabella put down the phone “Good book?” “Oh yeah I love her novels” “You can keep it I got them for Gabriella but she wasn’t interested in them” “Oh thank you, mind if I call the phone company?” “Not at all” Sean stood up from his seat in the living room leaving the book closed on the end table beside the seat and went to call the phone company. 

Walking to the house phone he typed in the number that Isabella recited to him a few minutes later he was done someone should be able to come out on Monday to get him connected with yet another 500 charge get his house set up was going to cost him at least 1500 Pesos that was half his weeks wages and he didn’t even start until Monday he really needed to get his dollars converted. Better go to the bank see if his Dad did have an account there and if he could potentially change it into his name or remove the money and set up a new account in his name. 

“Isabella I’m gonna have to get going need to head back to the bank do you need anything in town?” “I don’t need anything but I can come with you if you like” “That’d be nice” Sean walked back into the living room and picked up the book he had been reading Lair of the Lamia Sean heard Isabella walk away and return holding his clothes “Thank you are you ready to go?” “Just let me grab my bag and lock up I can meet you at the car” Sean nodded and walked out to the car putting his things in the back of the car before getting into the driver’s seat and turning on the engine he wanted a smoke but better ask if Isabella minded first. It was 2:20 by the time they got around to leaving.

A few moments later Isabella was at the car opening up the passenger side door and sitting down “Do you mind if I smoke?” “Not at all go ahead” Sean took out a cigarette and his lighter opening up the window before he lit up after the first pull, he started driving into town. “Thank you again for everything I don’t know how to pay you back for your kindness really” “You don’t have to pay us back I would hope that if Gabriella ever had to go through what you’ve been through that someone would show her the same kindness. Juan told me everything that had happened after Gabriella went to bed, I can’t believe  the journey you’ve had no one deserves to be treated that way. Were there at least any good memories that you made other than meeting your boyfriend?” 

Sean smiled for a moment the last 10 months had been awful but there were some good bits too so he decided to share them “There was this guy Brody who helped us out he pretty much rescued me after I got kidnapped drove us away set us up with a motel room and money for a bus, we stayed with our Grandparents for a while I hadn’t seen them in almost 10 years Daniel had never met them so he loved seeing them he met a good friend there Chris I’m hoping he’ll go to live with them now ,we actually met Finn and Cassidy while we were with our Grandparents and then about a month later we met up with them again Finn got us a job working at a weed farm, after I got out of the hospital for my eye I saw my Mum for the first time since she left when I was 8 and we stayed with her until I came to Mexico” 

“That’s a lot of good but I can see how it gets muddled up with the bad stuff it’s funny how we can focus so much on the bad that we forget the good stuff” “You know you have a point there” “What was your favourite good moment?” Sean said embarrassingly quick “Kissing Finn” funny how he didn’t even have to think about it. Isabella let out a small laugh “That was quick what is he like?” Isabella might have been in her 30s but Sean felt like he could talk freely with her as a friend Sean stubbed out his cigarette in the astray closing it when he was done.

“He’s 18 around 5ft7 when he actually stands up straight” a small chuckle then from Sean “skinny with pale skin, he has brown dreads with beads in them, a septum piercing ear gauges 3 triangles tattooed under his left eye and a line down his chin he has the most beautiful blue eyes I ever saw, he has tattoos up and down his arms and on his hands, I’ve honestly never met anyone like him before he’s gone through so much shit but he’s still so carefree like nothing really gets him down I haven’t seen him since February really other than saying goodbye while I was leaving the hospital I think you’d like him” “If he’s anything like you say he is I’m sure he’d fit right into the family” Sean and Isabella continued to talk until they arrived at the bank “You coming in?” “I might as well” They left the car walking in together. Marcus was still at the receptionist desk. 

“Back so soon?” Marcus said as soon as Sean walked in “Yeah just wondering if I my Dad still had an account here?” “Let me look it up” Marcus started typing while Sean and Isabella waited “Esteban Diaz does have an account here did you want to close it?” “Would it be possible to change the account into my name or withdraw the money that’s left and then close it?” “I’d need proper identification and for the account to include you in some way saying you could manage it in the event of the original account holder’s death.” Sean tried to recall the will maybe something was in that saying about how the account should be managed. “I have to go check something in my car I’ll be back in a moment” Marcus gave Sean a nod before speaking to Isabella “Anything I can do to help you?” Sean didn’t hear the rest as he was already out of the door. Opening the car Sean found the will where he had left it in the glovebox reading it through it he came across a passage “In the event of my death I leave all of my earthly possessions and control of any accounts that I still hold to my two sons Sean Diaz and Daniel Diaz” Sean whispered a “Thank you Dad” before refolding the will closing the glovebox locking the car and returning to the bank. Sean walked back to the counter where Marcus and Isabella were talking he caught a few words here and there one sentence stood out “hard time he could use some friends” Marcus mumbled something back that he couldn’t hear he guessed they had been talking about him and didn’t want him to hear the rest of their conversation which was why Marcus had dropped to a whisper when he came back in. 

Placing the will and his ID upon the table Sean indicated the passage to Marcus who seemed pleased at being able to help him out. “Ok that will work what do you want to do close the account or change the name?” “Can we just change the name on the account I also want to apply for a bank card” “We can do that”. There wasn’t much left in his Fathers account he’d obviously withdrawn most of the money before leaving Mexico there was 1000 Pesos in the account Sean withdrew everything (1642MXP) The bank card would arrive on Saturday or Monday if there were no delays along with his ID card he hoped. Once he had the card and the Dollars converted, he’d set up the direct debits but for now at least he had enough cash to pay the reconnection fees.

Once everything at the bank was sorted out Sean drove Isabella back home. “Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?” “If it isn’t too much trouble” Sean replied “No trouble at all see you later” He didn’t ask about her conversation earlier.

Sean got home around 3 o clock he had an hour before he should expect Kitty he decided he’d better get to work removing the boards from the rest of the house the ones on the downstairs floor had been screwed in from the outside, thankfully the upstairs ones were done from inside his Dad must have either had help holding them in place from outside or he’d opened the window held them in place and then screwed from inside he didn’t know but at least it made the job a lot easier to remove them no need for help or a ladder. Removing the remaining boards from the house was a lot quicker with the electric screwdriver he’d managed to remove all of them in the same time it had taken him to remove them from just 3 windows yesterday with the pry bar. Finally having the job finished he gathered all the boards he could carry and brought them down to the bin he had no need to light a fire just yet and he doubted the 20-year-old boards would even burn anyway. The place looked somehow better and worse with the full light of day on it the damage that 2 decades had caused was more noticeable so was where needed deeper cleaning but it also showed that the place was still dry for the most part and that with some time and attention the place would look like a home again. Sean decided to write a list of things he would need to buy/ do to make the house feel more like a home while he waited for Kitty. 

Get services already arranged, Deep clean, Repaint, Sand, Varnish, New mattress, Furniture,

Get chimney swept

He could have gone into detail listing everything he needed to do and buy individually but that seemed daunting a couple of small things to start with was easier. He heard a knock on the door must be Kitty he thought. Putting away the sketchbook he went to the door. 

Kitty wasn’t what he was expecting a tiny woman no more than 5ft tall and very petite pale and freckled with green eyes bright dyed red hair and lip rings wearing a red and black plaid knee length dress and oversized leather biker jacket with fishnets and biker boots stood before him 

“I’m Kitty you Sean?” She asked in an inpatient voice lightly tapping one foot “Yeah that’s me come in” she did “Jeez what happened to your place. Were you robbed?” Sean could see why she’d think so the place was practically empty “Nah just moved in it’s been empty for a while” “Yeah no shit Sherlock” Sean laughed “So what you need all the privacy for ya on the run or something” ( _ FUCK how’d she know did he look that guilty _ ) he obviously waited too long to answer “Fuuck ya are aren’t ya” “I’m innocent it was a misunderstanding” he blurted out “Makes no difference to me dude don’t have to explain yourself to me I’m just here for the tech stuff” Sean could see himself being friends with her. 

“Hand me the phone I’ll get you sorted out Joshua said you didn’t have a phone line yet want me to come back when you do?” She started working on the phone immediately as it was handed to her “Oh yeah that’d be great actually so how did you get into this line of work” “Child prodigy school couldn’t keep me interested so I started hacking their systems just to see if I could wound up graduating early got a scholarship to a good college graduated early too so here I am 16 years old out of school the past year but too young to be hired for anything decent girl’s gotta make money my parents are busy all the time travelling country to country for business trips I decided I liked the Mexico house the most and convinced them to let me stay when I graduated college they check up on me every couple of months.” 

Damn that was impressive 16 years old and running her own business it was like the exact parallel of Sean’s life he had to give up everything and go on the run at 16 didn’t even finish high school. “Wow that’s really impressive I couldn’t imagine doing any of that” “So what’s your story” Sean looked at his feet “Long and nothing good” He sighed. “Oh, sorry for asking didn’t mean to pry” She handed back the phone “You should be all good I added my number in for you to call me back” “Oh thanks how much do I owe you?” “Take me for a coffee for now and you can pay me when I come back for the phone line” “Oh yeah coffee sounds great but you should know I’ve a boyfriend” “And I’m a lesbian dude was being friendly you look like you need it besides there is the best coffee shop like 5 minutes away from here” “Yeah just let me grab my wallet and sketch book and we can head” 

Sean grabbed his stuff from the table and locked up the place. Sean and Kitty walked and talked “Mind if I smoke while we walk?” “Not if you don’t mind sharing” Sean lit a cigarette and handed it to her lighting his next. “Thanks. So, where you from” She asked “Seattle but I’ve been travelling the last 10 months to get here you?” “Born in London but kind of all-over I guess, Mum and Dad travel a lot so we didn’t stay in one place for too long any siblings?” “Yeah brother called Daniel he’s back in the states I don’t really want to talk about it though sorry. What about you any brothers or sisters?” “Nope just me I don’t think my folks wanted any more they were fairly busy I kind of raised myself in some ways” “That’s rough I know how hard it is when you don’t feel wanted by a parent my Mom left when I was 8 I hadn’t heard or seen from her until 2 months ago.” “Ouch dude how’d that go” “Honestly it was fairly fucking awkward at first but we’re good now” “That’s cool that you got back in touch.” “Yeah so where are your parents at the moment?” “Sweden, they have a book signing event there” “What did they write?” “You ever heard of Chronicles of the Basilisk by Ariana Simard? That’s my Mum Dad designs the covers and edits them” “What no way I love those books oh my god my friend Ellery would be so god damned jealous to know I was talking to you” She laughed “I’ll have to let her know my new client is a fan of hers see if I can get you some swag” 

Sean actually stopped dead in his tracks and hugged Kitty “Aright, aright man enough of that I’m not a hugger” she laughed at him pushing him off of her “Sorry just thanks that’d be absolutely amazing” “Don’t worry about it we always have loads of extra copies lying around the place I think I got some back home I can bring them back with me when I’m over next” “That’d be great so is Kitty a nickname or what?” “Kind of real names Catherine I used to go by Cat but someone made a joke that I was too small to be a Cat and that I was more like a Kitty, when I was a kid and it just kind of stuck I don’t mind it thought suits me fine” “That’s cool how much further to the coffee shop I don’t know the place well only got here on Monday night” “Literally just around the corner” They turned onto the next street and Sean spotted the coffee shop Kitty had mentioned a wooden store frontage proudly proclaimed “La Copa Completa” 

Sean walked up to the door and held it open for Kitty who went in and found a table for them Sean sat and waited for the barista when he arrived Kitty ordered for the two of them in Spanish “So how many languages do you know?” “6 English, Spanish, French, German, Japanese, Russian but those are just the ones I’m fluent in I know bits and pieces of more” ( _ Damn prodigy indeed _ ) “Wow I only know English and Spanish and that’s mostly cause my Dad insisted I knew my native language” She nodded as their coffees arrived Sean had let Kitty pick for him seeing as she had been here before when he hadn’t she’d ordered him a Cortado it was delicious “Good right” “Yeah thanks” 

They sat and talked more drinking their coffees when they had finished Kitty offered to pay saying “Add it to your bill” “Thanks I’m short on Pesos got to get my dollars converted when I have ID” leaving the coffee shop they walked back to Sean’s it was getting close to 5 now by the time they arrived “Can you get home on your own?” Sean asked then felt silly she got here on her own didn’t she “Yeah I’m good I drove here” She pointed towards a red and black Harley Davidson. Sean wasn’t exactly a gearhead much as his Dad might have hoped he would be but even his eyes widened at the sight of the bike. “No fucking way that is so cool” “Yeah Mum and Dad got it for me for my 16 th /Graduation present I love that bike” With that Kitty straddled the bike and put on her helmet “It was really great to meet you Sean hope things work out for you see you next week” “You too” Kitty waved goodbye before driving off. 

Sean followed suit getting into his car and driving to the Hernandez’s for dinner hoping he wouldn’t be to too early he’d have to refuel again soon the trips in and out of town daily weren’t doing the car any favours he was certain. He’d stay home tomorrow if he could. 

Sean arrived at the Hernandez around 5:25 shutting down the car and walking to the door he knocked once and Gabriella opened the door “Hello Sean Mom is just making dinner Dad’s in the kitchen Granny and Grandad might be coming over too” “Hi Gabriella thanks how was your day” “Really good I went to see my friend for the day her name is Kendra and” Gabriella proceeded to tell him all about Kendra and what she likes and what they did for the day. Sean and Gabriella walked through the dining room and into the Kitchen Gabriella left to go back to the dining room “Need any help Isabella?” “Oh, Sean yes could you help me chop those tomatoes?” “Certainly” Sean grabbed a knife from the wooden block and took out 2 tomatoes washed already and placed them on the wooden chopping board. “How do you want them cut sliced or diced?” “Dice them please” “What are you making?” “Bit of everything it’s hot today and Miguel and Carlotta may be over later so we have bean salad, Pico de Gallo which you’re, making tostadas, and grilled snapper” “Wow you really went all out today” 

Sean was impressed at the effort she was making. “Do you want help with anything other than the Pico de Gallo?” “Not really the Snapper and Tostadas are already made so it’s just the bean salad and Pico de Gallo to be made one job each” “Sounds good to me, Kitty came out got my phone set up for me she wasn’t what I was expecting nice though you know that book that I was reading earlier her Mom wrote them” “That’s a crazy coincidence glad things worked out for you though” “Yeah she will be out next week for the phone line no idea how much it’s going to cost yet she refused to charge me today we went for coffee instead” “That’s great that you are making friends here Sean I can’t imagine it’s easy starting again” ‘Yeah it’ll be good to have someone to hang out with I’m going to try contact everyone I met on my trip when I can, be cool to see them again maybe next month ” “It’s your birthday next month isn’t?” “Yeah the 15 th " “We’ll have to celebrate” “You don’t have to do that” “Nonsense if people can come we’d love to meet them if not then we still have to celebrate the day somehow” “That’d be nice hopefully I can get the house looking a bit better by then” “What do you need to get the house  looking more like a home” “Other than the things we arranged today I need to paint it, hoover, sand varnish get furniture and that’s just what I can think of off the top of my head.” “I think we might have some old things in the shed that we won’t be using again they are just gathering dust you’re welcome to them if you like” “Thanks do you mind if I go have look I’m finished the tomatoes” “Oh course go ask Juan for the key he might be able to give you a hand moving anything you want too” “Thank you so much” 

Sean left the kitchen and walked through into the living room where Juan was sitting and reading a history book Sean was surprised to see he wore reading glasses 

“Hola Juan, Isabella said I could have a look in the shed to see if there is anything that I can use for the house that you were getting rid of.” Juan looked up at Sean and shut his book “Yeah let me go grab the key and we’ll have a look together”

Inside the shed Sean found a mostly full tub of red paint, a large thing of white paint, an assortment of paint rollers and brushes in different states of use not new by any means but definitely useable clear varnish that hadn’t been used Juan explained they had planned to get real wood floors but changed to laminate when Gabriella was little because it was easier to look after. There was some old furniture that they kept meaning to donate but just hadn’t gotten around to it two nightstands that had been chipped and scratched but they suited Sean’s needs he also spotted a wardrobe that had a damaged door nothing he couldn’t fix though. Sean was beyond pleased he gave Juan a hug “Let me ask my Father if there are any products at the hardware shop that he can’t sell anymore if so, I’ll give them to you” Juan got another hug for that. “Do you need a hand moving these?” “I’ll be ok I’ll pull the car around closer should be easy enough other than the wardrobe” Sean and Juan walked back in to the house having left everything that Sean was taking back with him just outside of the shed. 

Miguel and Carlotta had arrived while Sean and Juan had been out at the shed someone had laid the table and brought out the food as well. Sean walked over to Carlotta and held out his hand “Hello you must be Carlotta I’m Sean” Carlotta did not take Sean’s hand instead giving him a firm hug “Pleased to meet you, you look just like Esteban” Sean couldn’t help but blush before she let him go. Sean took a seat beside Gabriella same as yesterday. She looked at him all of a sudden “Sean you have a tattoo that’s so cool” He hadn’t seen her yesterday after he’d changed clothes he only realized now “Yeah my friend Cassidy did it for me back in February if you think my Wolf is cool you should see my friends tattoos” Sean continued to talk with the extended Hernandez family in-between mouthfuls of food he had been layering snapper, bean salad and Pico de Gallo on to tostadas the food was delicious. 

Juan asked Miguel if there was any old stock, he was getting rid of that Sean could have to which he replied a resounding yes even offering to pick it up after dinner and bring it to the house so Sean wouldn’t have to go back into town tomorrow. After dinner Carlotta and Miguel left to drive to the shop and load up the stock for Sean. Sean and Juan moved everything into Sean’s car while Isabella and Gabriella cleaned up after the dinner. When Miguel returned Sean added the rest of the items to his car before saying goodbye to everyone and driving home. Isabella and Gabriella planned to come out tomorrow to help with decorating while Juan was at work. Sean had given them his number in case they needed to ring tomorrow.

Sean got home and took out what he could from the car it took a while to bring everything in the wardrobe came last it was big and awkward even with it being empty. Not including what he had gotten  from Juan and Isabella's he now had another 3 things of paint, a bucket, wallpaper paste, wallpaper, and another tin of varnish. Miguel explained that everything would work fine but that the best before date had already passed and that he wouldn’t sell them on, the buckets handle was damaged so he wouldn’t sell it and that the wallpaper had been sitting on the shelf for years no one seemed interested in it he was just happy to see it go. 

By the time he had emptied the car it was 8pm dinner at the Hernandez’s had taken a lot longer today what with getting the supplies. 

Settling down into the old sofa Sean rang Finn. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Finn it’s me how was your day?”

“Oh, hey sweetie didn’t know who it was at first yeah my day was alright better now I’m talking to you. What about you?”

“Well you’re talking to the new owner of an old beach house” 

“Wait what no way how the hell did you do that?”

“Ok so are you sitting down because you are never going to believe this?”

“Yeah I’m sitting sweetie everything alright?”

“Um yes and no, I guess. Turns out my Dad could see the future or some shit. He knew how he was going to die just didn’t know when he never told us because he didn’t want to ruin our childhood but he set up everything we could need to get sorted out in Mexico”

“Oh, Sweetie that’s I, I don’t know what to say to that how are you feeling?”

“Weird I guess like I’m so glad he set up all of this for me, but I wish I knew he was going to go so soon I would have made more time for him.”

“Yeah but just think of that burden on you trying to be perfect all the time because of what was coming you’d never have made time for yourself”

“Yeah I guess you’re right I hadn’t thought of it like that. Thanks mi sol that really helps”

“Course darlin can’t have my little Sean being all wrapped up in his own head”

“I got my phone sorted out by this really cool girl Kitty you’d like her. So, I can give you this number you can call me whenever I should have electric and water by Friday and hopefully Wi-Fi next week so I can video call you on my phone until I get a laptop set up.” 

“That’s so cool I can’t wait to see your face again” 

Sean just realised he could send pictures now his phone was more secure the model he had bought was cheap but it still had a camera and a way to connect to the internet or use mobile data. 

Sean took off his eyepatch ruffled his hair and gave a big smile to the camera before taking a selfie and sending it to Finn. He didn’t say anything wanting to surprise him. 

“Oh, do you want to hear something kind of crazy?” 

“Yeah baby” 

“You know those Arianna Simard books I was telling you I love so much?” 

“Yeah”

“Kitty is her daughter”

“Oh, hold that thought honey I’m getting a text”

Sean was quiet before he heard a 

“Holy Shit no way that’s you damn sweetie you’re looking real good hairs grown back nicely not as hot as that mohawk I gave you though”

Sean blushed

“Glad you like it not freaked out about my eye, are you?”

“You could never freak me out, let me send you a picture”

“Can’t wait to see it” 

Sean’s phone beeped that must be it

Finn had sent a picture of himself smiling widely and playfully poking his tongue out showing off his tongue piercing he had his dreads tied back out of his face and you could see smoke to the edge of the picture Sean looked at that smile again wait was he missing a tooth

“Shit Finn you look great I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair tied back it suits you. What happened to your tooth?”

“Um honey you really don’t wanna know” 

“Uhoh that sounds bad you sure you don’t want to talk about it”

** (Cannon Typical Violence Here) **

“Yeah but you're not gonna like it. Couple weeks into my parole this racist asshole came up to calling me out for being friends with some dirty cop killing Mexican pushing me in the chest and shoving me turns out he’d seen my arrest report somehow. Yeah, he really didn’t like it when I told him I wasn’t just friends with you. So, he punched me in the face and knocked me and my tooth out, he wasn’t even a parolee just someone driving past while I was on motor side clean-up Parole officer saw the whole thing the asshole got arrested for assault. They told me when I came too”

** (Cannon Typical Violence Over) **

“Damn Finn I’m so sorry I’m still getting you in trouble. You could have lied to him to protect yourself I’d never have known”

“Naw sweetie I’m proud of who I am, and of that night with you” Finn thought of adding it’s not the first time something like this has happened but thought better of it. Sean felt his heart swell at that he didn’t care who knew about the two of them.

“I wish I was as brave as you, mi amor you’re always so certain”

“Thanks, means a lot coming from you. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met.” 

If hearts could sing Sean’s would be now but instead, he just replied

“Aww oh do you want to see the place before It gets dark?”

“Hell yeah”

Sean took some pictures of each of the rooms he had to use the torch with most of them the sun would be setting in less than 20 minutes. When Sean was finished downstairs, he went upstairs and took pictures in the rooms up there before sending them to Finn. 

“Might take a while before you get them sent a few of them I’m gonna get changed switching you to speaker

“What’s it like there you warm enough at night?”

“For now, but I'm gonna have to get heating or warm clothes sorted out before Fall hits, I bought some new clothes today I need to get more though gonna have to wait till next week.”

“Oh I think I just got your pictures fuckin a baby your place is huge it’s gonna look so sweet when you have it all done up and looking like your own” Finn thought about adding in something like our own when I’m there, but he still had at least another year to wait before he could actually be there and he didn’t want to get stuck on the waiting.

“Yeah we’re painting tomorrow it’s crazy that I’m actually looking forward to it. If you’d have asked me to paint the house 10 months ago I’d have been dreading it” Sean was in his boxers now the room felt warm the sun having streamed through the windows for hours today he laid back on the bed spread eagled the phone still on speaker on his chest.

Sean decided he really ought to update his sketchbook he starting writing in it while on the phone like how he used to draw while talking to Lyla on Skype. He wanted to wait till he knew she’d have gotten his letter before he rang maybe on Monday, he’d ring his grandparents and his Mom too.

Sean and Finn chatted about the house what colour paint he had Sean admitted that he hadn’t really checked out the ones from Miguel but that he’d grabbed a Red paint and a White paint from Juan and Isabella along with a small bit of furniture that he’d set up tomorrow morning. 

“Oh, you want to hear something really stupid?”

“Definitely” Finn said eagerly 

“You know that stick of wood you were carving beside the red wood tree the one that you tossed away?”

“That piece of junk yeah I hadn’t thought about it why mention it now?”

“I kept it I still have it with me”

“What why would you keep that it was awful?”

“I dunno I just saw it lying there and decided to grab it then after our kiss I kind of liked having something of yours with me. Stupid isn’t it.”

“Damn Sean I had no idea you were so sentimental that’s really sweet”

“Shut up” Sean said with no seriousness in his voice he even laughed.

“I kind of wish I had something of yours with me now too.”

“What’s your address I’ll send you something” 

“Awesome it’s this” Finn listed an address Sean scribbled it down. He’d go to the post office on Friday or Monday.

They talked a little longer before Sean realized he’d have to go his battery was getting low and he didn’t know how much more credit he had on the phone. He apologized in advance that he might not be able to call tomorrow Finn reminded him that he could call now instead of Sean having to ring every time.

Ending their phone call with I love you’s and promises to talk again soon Sean crawled under the blanket he had left on the bed last night and went to sleep his alarm was still set for 8 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Esteban didn't have any powers in the game but I really liked the idea of him being able to help from beyond the grave.  
> Kitty and Marcus will be reoccurring characters I have done sim versions of them if people want to see  
> Feel free to send me suggestions for things that you would like to see either in this or as a separate work you can message me here or on the below links  
> Tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miainaction94  
> Twitter here https://twitter.com/MiaMackay4  
> Discord MiaInAction


	4. Day 4 July 7th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean starts doing up the house with Isabella and Gabriella.  
> The God-family talk to Finn on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was still sticking to the Italics and Brackets for thought but I just realised Italics don't show up in the text.  
> Any tips on making the distinction between thinking, speaking and descriptions is appreciated.

Waking up to his alarm Sean dressed in his old clothes he didn’t want to ruin the new items that he had bought. The curtains blocked out some light but not much. Opening the curtains Sean appreciated the feeling of the hot sun on his face through the glass. He decided to open the window if they were going to be painting today, he wanted air in the place. Going into the other rooms he opened all the windows before heading downstairs to make himself some breakfast. ( _ I miss toast _ ) he thought to himself as he spread the butter onto the bread. Bread butter and water for breakfast he sat at the kitchen table eating deciding what colours to paint which walls finishing his breakfast and washing up best as he was able. 

Sean decided to take a look at the paint tins that Miguel had given him. There was a tub of Warm Orange, Baby Blue and the same Red paint that he had gotten from Juan and Isabella the day before. 

Sean figured that with the two tins of red paint they should be able to fully repaint the living room given that it was so much bigger than the rest of the rooms in the house. 

The Kitchen he was going to paint orange since it shouldn’t take much to cover up the original coffee colour.

His room was going to be baby blue he needed something calm and soothing up there. 

The ceilings were going to be painted white that was the very first job that needed to be done no point in painting and varnishing the walls and floors only for them to get dripped on. The paint said no drip but he didn’t believe it.

Sean grabbed a knife from the kitchen to open the tub of paint with and stirred it with the knife while still in the tub. Placing the knife in the sink he got the longest handled paint roller out and poured the paint into the paint tray.

Time to get to work. 

Sean had just finished the first coat on the downstairs ceiling including the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door Sean decided to check the time it was 12:18 he’d been working for 4 hours already weird how stuck in to the job he had gotten. “One minute” he called out before putting the roller back on the floor, roll resting in the paint tray. 

Sean opened the door to see Isabella and Gabriella standing there. Isabella was holding a bag. “We brought lunch” Sean couldn’t invite them in soon enough, he hadn’t realised how hungry he had gotten while he was focused but now, he could hear his stomach growling

“I don’t really have anything to dish up with I’m sorry, or to eat off of either actually it’s on the list”

“Don’t worry we came prepared” She placed the bag on the table and started taking out bowls and cutlery she had a large metal bowl with a lid that she removed last 

“I made chili sorry if it’s too hot for today but I thought we’d want something to keep us going while we worked” 

“Chili is awesome thank you” Isabella started dishing up the food Sean couldn’t help but see she put a lot more food into one of the bowls. His one it turned out to be 

During the meal they discussed what the plan was for painting the house Sean let them know what he had decided. 

After the meal Sean excused himself to go upstairs and paint those ceilings. Asking whether or not they wanted to come paint the bedroom or living room. 

“We’ll work down here it’s bigger it’ll take a lot longer than the bedroom”

“You’re right I hadn’t thought of that”

Sean headed upstairs asking Isabella if she’d help him move the wardrobe upstairs it wasn’t heavy just awkward, they had brought it up to the landing it wouldn’t be staying there. Isabella at the top end Sean at the bottom they both headed back downstairs before Sean returned bringing the paint with him and getting to work the upstairs of the house was roughly half as large as downstairs and he finished in less than half the time having gotten into the hang of what he was doing. He headed back down after roughly an hour and a half it was 2 now. 

Isabella and Gabriella had already done the first coat on half of the living room it was going to need a second Sean could tell but looking at the ceilings it seemed like 1 had been enough given that it was already white and the paint was more to freshen it up than to completely change it. 

Sean resealed the paint. Lamenting the lack of water to properly clean the tray and roller. He had to use more bottled water to clean it as much as he could before he joined up with Isabella and Gabriella the three of them painted while conversing. With the three of them the living room was finished in another 40 minutes it was 2:40. They moved on to working in the kitchen while they waited for the living room  to dry so they could do the second coat. Not much of the kitchen could be painted given how much of it was tiled it only took 20 minutes to do the first coat no way the living room was fully dry yet maybe where they had first started would be. 

“Do you want to take a break or go do upstairs?” “Coffee would be nice” Isabella replied 

“I don’t have anything to make one sorry” “No bother I’ll go get us some there’s a Café around the corner” “Yeah I went to La Copa Completa yesterday great coffee” “Gabriella stay here with Sean I’ll be back soon” 

Sean and Gabriella sat at the table talking while they waited for Isabella who had somehow managed to not get a speck of paint on her this whole time whereas Sean and Gabriella were specked here and there with different colours of paint. Isabella had been smart thinking along the same route as Sean and dressing in slightly older clothes and telling Gabriella to do the same.

“So what year are you in, in school Gabriella?” “I just finished grade 6 I’ll be starting grade 7 when I go back going to be so weird going from one of the oldest to the youngest” That answered Sean's next question she was going into Junior High then “Yeah I remember the feeling it’ll be ok are any of your friends going into the same grade with you?” He didn’t need to ask if it’d be the same school there were only two schools in Puerto Lobos a primary and secondary school.

“Rafael, Dominique and Kendra will be. My other friends are in the grade below me” 

“Is that the same Kendra you saw yesterday?” “Yeah she’s my best friend her family moved here years back we’ve known each other for years” “That’s cool where did they move from?” “California, I think she said I’ll have to ask her again though” “I used to work in California for a while does Kendra have any brothers or sisters?” “Yeah she has an older brother Marcus and a little sister Rosa” “How old are they all?” “Marcus is 20 Kendra is 12, and Rosa is 3 almost 4 though” Sean thought about the big age gap between all three siblings but didn’t mention it. Isabella returned then with coffee for her and Sean and a hot chocolate for Gabriella. 

After they had finished their drinks Sean carried the painting supplies upstairs to his room. The trio started in on his room it didn’t take very long around 30 minutes in total Gabriella painting the low areas Isabella painting the areas that needed a finer touch around the window, doors and light switch. The bedroom was going to need a second coat hopefully the living room would be dry by now. It was around 4 now Sean estimated they’d have around another 4 hours until it got too dark to see. 

Heading back downstairs the three of them applied the second coat to the living room it took just over an hour with the three of them working on it together. It looked good now a nice vibrant red not streaky at all it made the room feel warmer and brighter already more like a home. The hour it took to do downstairs should have been enough time for the bedroom to dry the second coat took around another half an hour bringing it to 5:30. Definitely time for another break the place was looking really good so far he was impressed with how much work they had gotten done.

All the ceilings had been painted, kitchen, living room and bedroom were finished, Sean would work on the floors tomorrow while the reconnections took place and he’d get the bathrooms and guest rooms done at a later date he might have to buy more paint, tiles and new flooring and he didn’t know how to do tiles or lay flooring he’d either have to learn or hire someone to do it. 

“Do you want to head home?” Sean asked “It’s getting late don’t you normally have dinner around 6” “Yeah, Juan should be home soon are you coming back for dinner and a shower?” “That’d be great yeah just let me grab a change of clothes and my toiletries and I’ll be back downstairs” Sean ran upstairs grabbing his new shorts, wolf t shirt, hairbrush, mango bodywash and coconut shampoo and conditioner he also grabbed the disposable razor he put everything into his backpack and headed back downstairs. 

Isabella and Gabriella were sitting downstairs waiting for Sean “Ready to go?” Sean and Isabella asked at the same time earning a collective laugh from everyone. “Yeah got everything I need” Sean replied before asking “Do you want me to pack up the painting stuff?” “Keep it for now we won't need it for a while” Gabriella went to the kitchen and grabbed up the bag that her Mom had brought over they left the house and Sean locked up. 

Isabella had driven the distance she had an old blue hatchback it was a Honda Civic. They got back to her house in about 15 minutes. Juan was already home and sitting in the living room. “Hello my darlings” Juan addressed Isabella and Gabriella Juan walked over and gave Isabella a kiss before hugging Gabriella “Hola Sean how did decorating go?” He asked the room not to anyone in particular “It took ages I’m so tired” Gabriella responded “We got loads done I couldn’t have done it all without them” Sean replied. 

Gabriella went to sit down in the chair beside where her father had been sitting. Isabella went to the kitchen with the food from earlier. Juan went back to where he had been sitting when everyone arrived home. “Do you mind if I borrow a phone charger and get a shower before dinner” Sean asked of Juan “Not at all I think it’s better if you shower before dinner you're going to put me off my food otherwise” Juan joked laughing at what he had said his sense of humour reminded Sean of his Dad he could see why they had been friends. “Leave the phone with me I’ll see if we have the type that you need there should be hot water already” “Thanks” Sean handed Juan the phone before heading upstairs to the shower.

Sean stripped out of his dirty painting clothes turning them inside out and folding them into his bag he grabbed out his clean clothes, toiletries and razor. The shower was delightfully hot on his sore and aching muscles helping to wake him up a bit he realised that tomorrow he could shower in his own house that put an unexpected smile on his face. He lathered up his hair not realising he had gotten paint in it that did not want to come out easily, Sean had paint on his cheek too that he had to scrub at to get off, he decided to shave his armpits too. Mexico was hotter than he had expected he’d do anything to try and keep cool and hopefully sweat less. Stepping out of the shower face flushed from the heat he brushed his hair back dried off and got dressed in his clean clothes. Putting away his toiletries. 

He headed back downstairs he could see his phone charging on the coffee table in the sitting room and that the room was now empty he guessed that the family were in the dining room. He walked in to see he was right and that they had waited for him before eating. Isabella had obviously made a lot of chili either that morning or the day before she had filled up bowls for each of them apologising that it was the same as lunch to which everyone reassured her it was fine and that the food was delicious. It was more smoky than spicy and Sean loved it he went back for seconds after being told he could help himself to more if he was still hungry, he’d be asking for the recipe. 

After helping with the dishes, and getting the recipe he wrote it down in his sketchbook  _ definitely making this later.  _ It was around 7:15 now, showering, dinner and dishes had taken another hour and half. 

Sean had just put on the kettle for everyone to have coffee when Juan called out “Sean your Phone is ringing”. It was still on the coffee table in the living room. “Coming Juan thanks” Sean answered the ringing phone 

“Hey Sweetie d’ya miss me?” Sean nodded to Juan mouthing I gotta take this before walking into the kitchen to make the drinks “Hola mi sol course I miss you don’t I always” Sean opened the coffee jar putting a scoop into 3 mugs and then putting a scoop of hot chocolate into the 4 th mug he poured the water while Finn continued talking “So how did painting go today?” “So good you should see the place” “Want to send me some pictures?” “I would love but I’m not home I’m at my Godparents” Sean held the phone between his shoulder and ear grabbing two of the mugs and walking into the living room and placing the mugs on the table in front of Isabella and Juan “Ooh cool tell them I say hello" Sean walked back to the Kitchen grabbing his and Gabriella’s mugs. “Will do I could put you on speaker and you can say Hola?” “My Spanish isn’t that good would you translate for me?” “Definitely” 

Sean walked back into the living room and took his place on the sofa beside Gabriella. “Everyone my boyfriend Finn wants to say Hi” Sean put the phone on speaker “Ok you’re on speaker what do you want to say?” “Oh uh thanks for looking after you and making sure that your safe and that I can’t wait to meet everyone” Sean translated as Isabella replied “We’d love to meet you Sean has said nothing but good things about you” Sean relayed the message to a very pleased Finn replying “Sean won’t stop singing your praises too he says you’re a great cook” Isabella smiled at the translation as Gabriella “Asked if Finn had tattoos too like Sean's one” Finn replied “That he had a lot more than Sean did and that his were cooler too” Gabriella laughed Juan asked “So what do you do for work Finn” Uhoh Dad questions Sean hadn’t said that Finn was on Parole alarm bells were going off Sean wondered if he could sneak in a lie in the translation “Juan wants to know what job you have what do you want to say?” “Tell them that I’ve been giving back to the community by volunteering for different charities” 

Technically it was true and Finn had actually been going to a few places seeing if he could shorten his sentence his favourite place was the animal shelter least favourite was street cleaning that’s where the fight had happened. Sean repeated Finns words back in Spanish Isabella and Gabriella didn’t seem to suspect anything but Juan was looking thoughtful ( _ Shit maybe he knows more English than I thought _ ) Gabriella was asking to send a picture then, Sean let Finn know while at the same time Sean got everyone in to the camera frame and took a picture sending it on to Finn after they received each other's pictures they discussed them Gabriella was fascinated with Finns tattoos, piercings and dreads. Finn talked to the family about how lovely they all looked jokingly adding not like this dirty hippie. After that Sean took Finn off of speaker walking back into the kitchen for some privacy Finn told Sean excitedly about the new bulldog that had come into the rescue today Sean promised to send pictures of the house tomorrow they talked a little longer before saying their I love you’s and hanging up . 

Sean walked back into the living room grabbing the now empty mugs to bring them back to the kitchen Juan followed him in. Sean had just turned on the tap to start washing the mugs. “So, what is Finn on Parole for?” ( _ FUUUCK _ ) Sean didn’t even bother acting dumb after everything that Juan had done for him, he didn’t want to insult him “How did you know?” “I speak some English” “I told you how I lost my eye in a heist trying to get money for me and Daniel?” Sean continued “It was Finns idea but I lied and told the police it was mine I was already going to be put away for a long time despite being innocent. I couldn’t let Finn go back to prison after what he went through as a kid” “That was really brave of you protecting him like that” “You’re not mad that I didn’t tell you?” “Not at all we only met this week you  didn’t know how we’d react to it” Sean smiled slightly tearily “Thanks for understanding” Juan just gave Sean a smile and nod and they did the dishes together once the mugs were finished Sean made his goodbyes and headed home. 

Sean got home around 8:30 and headed up to bed. It was already dark it’d be another early night; tomorrow would be different he’d have power in the house and actually be able to stay up after the sun had set. He took out his clothes for tomorrow and climbed into bed. Sleep came easily due to the busy day he had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't say it here but Gabriella is closer to 14 than 13 her birthday fell in the calendar after the cut off point for Schools so she went in to School a year later than most other kids.  
> I don't know if that happens in Mexico but it does in Irish schools my birthday was in August so I couldn't start school till a year later.  
> Feel free to send me suggestions for things that you would like to see either in this or as a separate work you can message me here or on the below links
> 
> Tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miainaction94  
> Twitter here https://twitter.com/MiaMackay4  
> Discord MiaInAction


	5. Day 5 July 8th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean gets the water and electric back in the house. Finally calls someone other than Finn and sets up a new social media account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again brackets mean something that Sean is thinking but not verbalising.

Sean woke to the familiar sound of his alarm, dressing in his old dirty clothes he went downstairs made himself breakfast jam and bread after eating and washing up best he could he got straight into sanding down the floors it was going to take a long time he was working on his own today and the floor had gotten damaged from when it was lived in and all the years that it was vacant too. He opened up a music app that had come preprogramed and pressed shuffle all.

Sean couldn’t remember when he had been told to expect the reconnection workers to arrive he hoped it wouldn’t be too late he was already working up a sweat doing the floors and he hadn’t even really started them that long ago the music was helping to keep him working but it was a lot harder than the painting had been hopefully the varnishing part would be easier to do than the sanding was turning out to be. After a while Sean found his rhythm, he lost track of time when he heard someone knocking at the door. “I’m coming” he called out as he stood up wiping the saw dust off of himself. Opening to door he could see a van parked up outside with the words Comisión Federal de Electricidad on the side in his doorway was a man in around his 40s “Hola is this the Diaz household?” “Yes, it is” “I’m here to reconnect you to the electricity” “Great do you need to come in is there any paperwork I’ve too sign?” “Not till the end and I’ve a direct debit form for you if you want to pay that way” “Perfect I’ll fill it in now”

Sean took the form from the man who had since walked away to get to work. Sean paused his music and checked the time it was 11 now and in just under 3 and a half hours he had only just finished sanding down the floors he hadn’t even begun to varnish them yet. Sean swept the floor trying to make sure that he had gotten all of the sawdust cleaned up he didn’t want to have it getting varnished into place he sat down and filled out the form next he’d just started the varnishing when the door knocked again. Going to the door it was the electrician again it’d been about half an hour he guessed. “You’re all set up outside just have to do the indoor connections” Sean let him in “I’ve finished that form for you do you mind if I stay varnishing while you work?” “Go ahead I’ll try to stay out of your way” Sean went back to working it had been about 20 minutes when the electrician announced that he was finished.

Sean stood up giving him the 500 pesos (1142 MXP) and the completed form being assured that the direct debit for the account would be set up before he should expect the first bill. As the Electrician’s van left Sean could see another one pulling up this one said Junta de Agua de México assuming it was for him, he waited at the door sure enough the van pulled up outside of his house. “Hola are you here to reconnect the water?” “If this is the Diaz house then yes” “Yeah this it come in” The plumber followed Sean into the house thankfully not asking any questions about the house or where the owner was Sean just wanted to work on the varnishing. When the plumber was finished Sean paid him the 500 pesos (642MXP) he was starting to run low on money again hopefully his cards would be ready soon.

Sean finally finished the floors it had taken him over 3 hours to sand them all down and then another hour and a half to varnish them fully and that was just the first coat Sean figured that he ought to head into town see if he had any post and could buy more minutes and a phone charger and something for dinner while he waited for the floor to dry. It was 1:30pm everywhere would still be open.

Sean arrived at the shop and bought the charger and food getting what minutes he could while still being able to pay for his reconnection fee on Monday (500 MXP) There wasn’t anything for him at the post office but he was told that sometimes there was a delay with international post and to check back next week. Seeing as how he had phone minutes now and time to kill, he decided he should probably ring people now hoping that 4 days had been enough time for his letters to arrive even if he hadn’t received anything yet.

Typing Karen’s number into the phone she answered on the first call despite it being an unlisted number.

“Sean is that you?”

“Yeah Mom it’s me”

“It’s so good to hear your voice I’m so glad you are safe I only got your letter earlier today I’ve been hoping I’d hear from you soon”

“I’m so happy that you are ok I was really afraid that I had fucked everything up for everyone and that you’d be sitting in a cell or something horrible” Sean’s voice wavered he was on the edge of tears again

“Sean are you ok what’s wrong?” Right then Sean was just a 16-year-old boy who’d gone through a shit year and wanted his Mom he started to cry

“I just I miss everyone and I don’t know what happened to Daniel after we got separated or if he’s ok or if I’ll ever see him again and I can’t go back to America because I’ll go to prison and you could have gone to prison for me and I, I miss Daniel ,Lyla and Finn and all of my friends I just wish I could take it all back never run away never pushed Brett then Dad would still be alive”

“Shh you know it wasn’t your fault and we can’t change the past the best thing you can do is make a new life for you where you are”. Her words were comforting but didn’t remove all of Sean’s worries “Do you know what happened to Daniel after we got separated?”

“The police called me saying they had custody of my son I thought it was going to be you but it was Daniel he’s safe the cops didn’t hurt him. He’s in a detention centre until after his trial and a decision has been made. I can’t visit him yet the police are still investigating me for arson and harbouring fugitives but since I cooperated and agreed to go to trial, they let me go so long as I promise not to leave the county until after my case. I don’t know what will happen to Daniel until after his court case but he’s only a kid and there isn’t any actual evidence so he should get to go free” The news was better than Sean had been hoping for even if it wasn’t all good. Neither said anything for a moment until Karen asked “How is Puerto Lobos?” She was obviously trying to change the topic hoping it would help

“It’s great yeah the house needs some work but I’m getting there Juan and his family helped a lot we painted yesterday and I did the floors today got electric and water too I made a friend the other day she helped me out made it so it was safe to call you I’ll give you the number that way you can ring me whenever. Isabella wants to do something for my birthday next month”

“I’ll be there least I can do after missing so many”

“You don’t have to do that”

“Nonsense I’m coming”

“Thanks Mom that would mean a lot”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah thanks for talking to me I still have to ring Lyla and Jake but I needed to get that off my chest. It was great talking to you again. I love you Mom”

Karen still didn’t feel like she deserved her sons love after everything she had put him through “I love you Sean thank you for the letters see you next month” She hung up the call.

 _(Ok time to ring Lyla I hope she got my letter and doesn’t hate my guts for everything)_ dialling in the number the phone rang so many times Sean was certain it was going to go to Voicemail Lyla answered just before he was going to hang up.

“Hello who is this?”

Damn Sean didn’t think he could miss a voice so much he hadn’t spoken to her since October

“Hey Lyla it’s Sean”

“What the fuck it actually is you. I got your letter I can’t believe you actually made it too Mexico, how are you? Don’t think you’re off the hook for not calling me I was so worried about your stupid ass. Tell me what has happened to you since we spoke?”

“Depends on how much you know have you kept up with the news?”

“Nothing to do with you the Momster wouldn’t let me said you were dangerous, but mostly I just couldn’t see everyone saying all of that awful stuff about you when you were innocent.”

“Shit I don’t even know where to begin in that case. Do you want the good news or bad news first?”

“Let’s get the bad news out of the way it’s always good to end on a happy note”

She had a point there

“I’ll start in order then so the night I called you I got kidnapped and beaten I got some scars on my face now, we rescued a puppy who got killed, we lived with our Grandparents for a week but then we had to leave there and go on the run again, I attempted a robbery it went very badly Daniel got shot in the shoulder and I lost my eye well I still have it just doesn’t work anymore, someone took Daniel away and I had to go rescue him almost got beaten up by racists again on the way there, got to the border Daniel got shot in the arm again I got arrested escaped prison got to the border again and Daniel jumped out of the car so it’s just me here.

“Shit if that’s the bad news I hope the good news is that you are a millionaire now or something. I’m really glad I didn’t watch the news I think it would have killed me to hear about all of those things second hand. Don’t laugh but I actually saw a picture of you with an eyepatch on but I thought it was graffiti or something” Sean laughed despite being told not to talking to Lyla felt so good like things were finally getting back to normal again. “Hey I said not to laugh” she protested despite the fact that she was chuckling herself. “So, what’s going to happen to Daniel?” “I don’t know yet I’m hoping he’ll go and live with family and not have to do jail time I’ll let you know when I know though”” Neither said anything for a moment before Lyla asked “Ok, ok so what’s the good news?” Sean had a feeling she had skipped to the good stuff so quickly to avoid a complete breakdown that was a nervous laugh he was certain and talking about Daniel couldn’t have helped just now.

“Ok do you want that in order too or just the big things first then the little things?”

“I think I need to hear the big things first then everything else”

( _Which is a bigger deal so I saw my Mom again for the first time in 8 years or oh turns out I’m bi had my first kiss and have a cool older hippie boyfriend now. I know which is more shocking and will probably make her happier to hear but if I tell her that she won’t want to talk about anything else_ )

“Ok I know you said big things first but I’m gonna have to leave the biggest thing to the end or I won’t get to tell you everything ok?”

“Oooh big news ok spoil sport I’ll wait”

“Don’t worry you’ll like it. So after the kidnapping we met Brody awesome guy who set us up with a motel, some money and a new bag just a great guy, we camped out in an old house things were good for a while, staying with our grandparents was really nice surprisingly, Daniel made a new friend Chris, we got a couple of jobs then this long term gig at a weed farm with some awesome people, Cassidy, Hannah, Penny and Finn were the core group but there was also Ingrid and Anders and Jake, I got a tattoo from Cass it’s a wolf before you ask, after the accident I left and went to go find Daniel met up with Jake again, and my Mom”

Lyla interrupted him “Wait you saw your Mom again?” “Yeah she helped me and Jake rescue Daniel. Me and Daniel actually lived with her for about 2 months it was good to hear her side of things she’s going to visit me next month for my Birthday” “Damn ok what happened next?” Ok so the next few bits are after I got to Mexico said I’m saving the best for last even though it happened months ago” “Yeah, yeah keep going” “So I met my Godfather he’s great, my Dad had everything set up for Mexico ( _not telling her about the powers in the family she’ll think I’m crazy_ ) guess he wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to come back some day, I own a house now” “No way” “Yes way I made a friend Kitty who set me up so I could call you safely” “Thanks Kitty” “Yeah so big news” “Come on already don’t make me wait any longer” Sean had been waiting to tell her since it happened.

“So it turns out I’m Bi” “Damn good for you but you built that up a bit it’s not the most shocking news” “You didn’t let me finish” “Sorry” “I had my first proper kiss” He knew her well enough to know she was nodding on the other side of the phone like that it “With a guy called Finn” he heard a slight gasp at that “Yeah and then the fucking accident happened and I didn’t get to see him for another 2 months and when I did get to see him again I was escaping a hospital so we only got to talk briefly but uh he said he loved me and when he got out of hospital he sent me a letter saying to contact him when I got to Mexico cause he always wanted to go there” “Well what happened next did you get to see him again or is that the end of the story?” “I haven’t seen him since that night but we talk every day since I got here and uh, he’s my boyfriend now. He’s on parole at the moment because of the heist but he’s coming down when he’s off the ankle bracelet next year” “Damn Sean you’re the only person I know who could go on the run from the cops with a kid no less and still find time to fall in love. I better get to meet this Finn guy he needs the Best Freakin Fighter talk. What does he look like?” “Oh he sent a picture last night for the God-Family to see I’ll send it on to you now” Last night's picture was more scrubbed up than the other one his hair was loose in this one freshly washed and still slightly damp grey and red striped t shirt on plus his signature bandana tied around his neck, no cigarette smoke in sight and a nice happy smile that only just showed off his now missing tooth but no hint of the tongue piercing.

“Daaamn Sean he’s cute I was not expecting you to go for the bad boy look at all thought he was gonna be some shy geeky guy like Adam or something”

“Nah he’s not a bad guy he’s honestly one of the sweetest people that I have ever met he just got dealt a bum hand in life he might be a little impulsive but it comes from a good place the robbery was his idea but we needed the money and the guy was a really bad dude any way and I went along with it so I’m to blame too”

“Why are you trying to explain yourself to me I’m not going to judge, you and Daniel had to do what you needed to do in order to survive if that meant you had to do some stuff that wasn’t exactly legal so be it just don’t do it anymore now that things are good”

“Yeah I won’t be I start a mechanics apprenticeship on Monday actually so everything is ok back on the straight and narrow”

“That’s great that you already got a job sorted out even if it isn’t your dream job. I’m going to have go soon Moms calling me but I Love you dude”

“Love you too call me on this number” He called out the number ‘Whenever you want to talk, I missed you so much”

“Missed you too talk later”

Sean checked the time his floors were probably going to need at least another hour to dry. He didn’t want to ring his grandparents until they had sent him a letter back, they might want nothing to do with him he didn’t have their phone number anyway. He decided it was time to call Jake he probably should have done it sooner but he’d lost track of things and it was weird to think that Jake was in a similar position to where Sean had been in the past having to leave school and friends and family early to go and raise a kid at least Sean had given Jake the money and Jake didn’t have to run from the cops or anything. Sean dialled the number that Finn had given him the other day.

“Hello who is calling?” It was Sarah Lee she’d be on Summer holidays

“Hi Sarah Lee it’s Sean can you put Jake on please?”

“I’m sorry he’s at work until 5 but he can call you back later when he gets home if that’s ok?”

“Thanks Sarah Lee I’ll talk to you later” Sean didn’t ask who she was staying with while Jake was working, he’d find out later on.

Shit what to do now he still had at least an hour to wait for the floors to dry he decided to drive back home it was only just 2:30 now, maybe he go for a walk or run or he could do up the deck while he waited for inside to dry no wait the tools were inside the house still and he couldn’t go in yet oh well, he’d go for a walk on the beach probably not a good idea to run in these clothes. Sean parked up the car and locked it, there wasn’t much in it he’d brought all of the paperwork into the house when he had gotten the night stands it seemed safer. Sean had moved the wardrobe into his room this morning it stood in the alcove opposite his bed. He’d put his clothes in there too before getting dressed and eating he’d be glad to be able to shower and cook tonight. Stepping out of the car Sean walked along the side of the house around to the beach he could always hop the fence the gate had rusted shut and lie on the wood of the deck but that would probably look suspicious rather than just going through the house Puerto Lobos at least this part of it was a very quiet area somehow even the railing of the deck hadn’t been smashed despite the fact it had been 20 years since the house had anyone living there.

Sean started his walk along the beach actually paying attention to all of the little details here and there that he would draw later he lit up a cigarette taking a stroll and a smoke had always been a good way to help him relax. He heard his phone beep checking it to see it was Lyla.   
“Still can’t believe you’re in Mexico and that you got a boyfriend that’s some crazy shit”

“Yeah it’s great here I can’t wait for you come visit. I hope you like Finn we can Skype together” Sean texted back almost colliding into someone as he pressed send.

Sean stopped in his tracks to apologise “Sorry I wasn’t paying attention” “It’s alright no harm done oh Sean it’s you” Sean looked up to see Marcus his long hair in a French plait, glasses switched out for round sun glasses rolled up denim capris and a white t-shirt. “It’s my day off so I figured I’d head out” “It’s nice to see you sorry I almost walked into you I was texting a friend back” “Fairly certain we’ve all almost walked into someone while texting so what you doing out here?” “Oh, I live about half an hour back that way”

Sean pointed over his shoulder he hadn’t realised how long he had been walking for until he saw Lyla’s text 3pm. “I actually have to head back didn’t realise how long it had been, want to walk together?” “Sure, I was going this way anyway” Marcus replied. “So is the beach far from your house?” “Yeah but I like to drive out here whenever I get the chance it’s just so easy to relax here and forget the world” “I know what you mean my house backs onto it I’ve only been here 5 days but I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of that view.” “Dude that’s so cool that you have a beach house and your only 16” Sean thought how does he know my age then he remembered Marcus had seen his ID and set up the bank account that must have been why.

“I’m 20 and I still live with my parents and sisters” “How old are they?” “Kendra is 13 and Rosa is nearly 4 what about you any siblings?” _(That must have been why Isabella and Marcus were talking they knew each other through Gabriella and Kendra)_ “Oh my Godfathers Daughter is best friends with your sister. I have a brother Daniel he’s 10 he’s still in America” “Yeah Isabella was telling me you just moved here after a hard year she didn’t say what happened though” Sean silently thanked Isabella for that, at least this stranger didn’t know everything about him he also thanked Marcus for not asking why his brother wasn’t with him. “You don’t want to know it was a total shit show” “Say no more I won’t push” “Gabriella was saying that you moved here from California?” “Yeah the folks got a new job out here Moms a marine biologist and Dad does ocean clean up so they moved down here. Honestly, I hated it moving away from all of my friends and changing schools I barely even spoke any Spanish back then. I’d barely turned 10 so the change was awful.”

Sean couldn’t help but think of Daniel he’d been asking him to the do the same at least Marcus’s parents had jobs and a plan Sean couldn’t say the same there. “You ok?” Marcus looked worried “Yeah sorry was just thinking I’m ok” “That’s good you spaced out for a moment. So, where you from originally?” “Seattle but been all over the last year I was actually in California for a couple of months” “I’d love to go travelling in the future but for the moment I’ve got to save up those work bills and finish my course online” “I think I’m done travelling for a long time. What are you studying?” “Hotel Management I don’t want to work in the bank forever I’d like to have my own business someday” “That’s really cool that you have a dream” “What about you what do you want to do?” “I’m a mechanics apprentice from Monday but I used to want to be an artist. I can still draw and I don’t think I got any worse after the accident but I get migraines now if I focus too long” Marcus gave Sean’s shoulder a friendly squeeze “That’s rough sorry you had to go through that”

Sean wasn’t sure what it was about Marcus but he felt like him and Jake would be friends just something about his quiet reserved mannerisms but genuine friendliness made Sean think they’d get along.

“Thanks, it’s ok though it’s still there just not doing me much good anymore. I don’t mind it honestly I could dwell on it and get really angry about it but I got some advice a few months ago from someone really close to me.” “So, what was the advice?” “Oh, it’ll sound silly now but it stuck with me back then everything he says kind of sticks with me, I guess. He just makes you want to sit and listen to everything he has to say” “I don’t mind if it’s silly advice is always good” “You can't change the past, so you just gotta focus on what's next. Memories are just lessons for the future.” Marcus laughed “Yeah that’s a bit hippy” “I did warn you. Like I said he said it better but maybe I’m just biased” He’d get to know Marcus better before letting him in on that part of his life. Sean could see his house in the distance now he pointed out “That’s my place up ahead” “Damn you own the old Diaz place that’s amazing.” “How did you know the name?” “Juan told me about it how his best friend lived there and he was in charge of looking after it now. I should have put two and two together with your surname and him being your Godfather.” “You couldn’t have known not like I ever visited or anything do you want to come in the place is pretty empty but I have water and electric now I could make coffee maybe?” Sean thought he had seen some pans in the cupboard and if the oven was electric, he should be able to heat up some water. “Yeah I can come in coffee sounds good”

Arriving at the house Sean touched the floor with a finger checking that it had dried. It was still a little sticky in places but it was dry enough to walk on plus he’d be doing another coat.

“The floors a bit sticky but you can come in” “Wow it’s even bigger than I thought it would be might be because it’s so empty though” Marcus laughed to himself “It’s got enough for now, I lived in a tent for over a month this is the lap of luxury” They laughed together. “You can sit where ever the sofa is fairly comfortable I’m going to see if I can make coffee” Sean opened up the cupboards there was a saucepan amongst other pots and pans. Thanks Dad he thought to himself he turned on the water giving the pan a good clean before filling it with water and placing it on the hob turning on the ring he was pleased to see that it was electric that made things easier letting the water heat up he turned to Marcus sitting on the sofa. “No idea how long that is going to take first time using the oven. Do you mind if I do some washing up while I wait for the water to boil?” “It’s your house I don’t think I’m allowed to mind.”

“So, have you anyone coming out to join you?” “Just me for now at least” “I couldn’t imagine having all this space to myself I don’t know if I’d feel free or lonely you know” “It really depends on the day when I lived with my Dad and Brother I would have loved to have my own space but now that they are gone it’s just too big you know” “Yeah I can get that I come from a big family.” _(He only mentioned 2 siblings that’s not exactly big)_ “I know I only mentioned Rosa and Kendra but our parents foster a lot of kids so there was always a house full growing up.” “Do you still keep in touch with any of your foster siblings?” “Some of them, others just want to forget the experience I can’t blame them. It’s a reminder of something good coming out of something bad I guess” “That’s really insightful I can understand that I think. So, are they still fostering?” “Not as much as they used to, we’ve twins at the moment they are the sweetest baby boys you could ever meet.” “What are their names and age?” “Jeremiah and Jerome, they are nearly 2 thankfully Mom and Dad are able to work from home a lot.” “How did your parents get into fostering if you don’t mind me asking?” “You can ask I asked about your eye. They got into it because of me I guess?”

Sean stopped doing the dishes as the water was boiled now, he started making the coffees “Oh” “Yeah my bio parents died when I was young. Car crash I wasn’t there and well Mom and Dad were best friends with them and wanted to help out so they started fostering me and realised how much they loved having a kid and they knew they couldn’t have their own, so they decided they wanted to try and help out other kids too. They adopted me after a few years” “They sound like really great people” Sean brought over the coffees placing them on the small table before sitting down “They really are they adopted Kendra and Rosa as well. Kendra has been with us since just before we moved down. Rosa was adopted from birth while we were in Mexico” Sean didn’t really know how to respond to everything he hadn’t expected the candidness. “I know it’s not the same but I had friends who called themselves Family. Finn, Cassidy, Hannah, and Penny they weren’t related at all but they called each other Bro and Sis they were so different from anyone I’d met before just wanted to help out each other and anyone that needed helping” “They sound cool dude. The coffee is good thanks” “They were great I haven’t heard from anyone but Finn for a few months I hope I get to see them again”

“So tell me about Finn you’ve mentioned him a couple of times now” ( _Fuck was it that obvious)_ Sean was still nervous about talking about him it was still fairly new he hadn’t had a relationship in the past and he’d only really come to terms with his sexuality after meeting Finn like he kind of always knew he liked Men and Women but he’d preferred Women so he thought maybe it was phase meeting Finn had made him realise that it was definitely not a phase. Marcus was in his house if he reacted badly, he could just get up and leave might make going to the bank a bit awkward though.

Sean realised he hadn’t said anything for a while “Oh uh Finn is just a friend” “Wow you are the worst liar on the planet. I'm not a homophobe dude far from it” “Oh sorry I’m new to this only really came to terms with everything myself a few months ago. Yeah Finn is my boyfriend but I haven’t seen him in a long time and I won’t get to for at least a year now” “Shit kid that’s rough I couldn’t imagine being away from my partner for that long” “Yeah, it’s tough but we’re doing alright. What’s your Partners name?” “Domingo we’ve been together 5 years it’s really crazy his parents kicked him out when he told them he was gay so my parents took him in for a while not fostered or anything just living with us. I was already out had been for years I don’t think I ever actually said hey I’m gay they just kind of always knew. But the two of us hit it off talking about how hard things could be and how not everyone would accept that about you and eventually we just kind of realised that we had fallen in love been together ever since.”

“I’m sorry he had to go through that. My friend Jake fuck he had to go through conversion therapy I didn’t even think that shit was legal anymore” “That’s awful I got lucky my folks couldn’t care less as long as I was happy. Domingo's family still won’t talk to him it hurts him more than he says but my family treat him like their own. We’re saving up for a place of our own his apartment is way too small for the two of us.” “Good luck. Finn’s dream was a beach house in Costa Rica with his chosen family I’m hoping a beach house in Puerto Lobos with me will be just as good.” Sean blushed then having a large swig of coffee to try and hide it. “Got any pictures of him?” “Oh, uh yeah one minute you have to show me Domingo though” “Of course I’m always looking to show off my Dom” He laughed to himself a few moments later they had swapped phones. A picture of Finn on Sean’s screen the more presentable one, a photo of Dom and Marcus together on Marcus’s phone.

Domingo was classically handsome dark black skin and almost black eyes a strong jaw and close cropped black afro hair he looked muscular from what Sean could see in the picture it was a selfie of him and Marcus from a few months ago Sean guessed. Marcus had loose curly hair and a wide happy smile arms thrown across each other's shoulder's heads leant in together.

“You’ve a good-looking guy there Marcus” “Oh I know” he said with pride. “Fraid I only have 2 of Finn you can have a look at the next one if you like” “Oh he has even more piercings” Marcus replied noticing the tongue stud “How many has he?” “You know I never thought to ask” Sean chuckled. Marcus finished his coffee. “I should get going but it’s been really nice getting to know you Sean” He stood then “Do you do hugs?” Marcus asked “Always” Sean stood and gave him a hug goodbye “Call in next time you’re around hopefully I’ll have the place looking better” “I’ll take you up on that offer see ya” Marcus gave Sean a small wave goodbye before heading off.

People seemed friendlier in Mexico. Sean got back into doing the floors now they were dry enough it was around 4 now. He’d moved the furniture to the deck after Marcus had left so that he could do inside. Regretting that he hadn’t done that in the first place he’d have to do where the furniture had been twice in order for it to look the same as the rest. He’d made the decision to start in the kitchen this time hopefully it would be dry by the time he wanted to make dinner. It was around 6 when Sean finished up. When inside was dry again, he brought the furniture back in to the house placing it in the driest spots. He grabbed a chair to stand on in order to put in lightbulbs he felt silly that he hadn’t done that sooner and afterwards he did some dishes washing just what he needed to make dinner with first. He wanted a taste of home so he was making Dad’s pasta recipe it was around 6:30 when he heard his phone ring. He stopped what he was doing to answer it.

“Hello Sean Sarah Lee said you rang earlier how are you doing is everything ok?” Jake babbled out the sentence he seemed nervous or excited maybe Sean couldn’t tell really.

“Hey Jake yeah I’m good, how are you? How is work?” Sean turned off the hob and took the pan off the heat.

“It’s good I got a job in a Library. They let me study when it’s quiet and Sarah Lee can stay with me when she wants. She was home today though we have people over so they were watching her for me. What about you? I’m assuming you got to Mexico.”

“Yeah I arrived on Monday things are going ok I’m doing up the house and have a job lined up I start on Monday is everything alright with you?”

“I’m good honest I just didn’t think I’d hear from you again after everything. I still can’t get over how it all turned out I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough”

“Jake you don’t have to thank me I never would have found Daniel without you, you made sure he was safe and cared for the least I could do was return the favour how is Sarah Lee did you contact the crew?”

“Sarah Lee is doing great she’s all better now looking forward to school in September, she can’t wait to hear from Daniel again, I let the crew know how much you helped us out but I haven’t seen them yet”

“I’m sure Daniel would love to hear from her when it’s possible”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Finn let me know what had happened to you and everyone I’m really glad the guys are doing ok I’ve sent them letters inviting them to come down but no response yet. I uh I’m really happy that everything worked out between you and Finn I’m sorry I didn’t get what you were trying to tell me what with everything going on”

Sean only just realised now in a way the first person he came out to or even vaguely mentioned the kiss too was Jake. How had not realised till now

“Thanks for not pushing me too talk I will when I know more. You know you’re the first person I told about Finn and I. I didn’t even realise that till now”

“Damn well I’m glad you told me Sean. I’m in therapy now trying to come to terms with everything I went through”

“That’s really good news Jake I hope it’s working for you”

“Yeah it’s going well it’s going to take a long time but I’m feeling better. I’m going to have to go Sean I’ve got to make dinner for me Sarah Lee and our guests. But it’s been great talking to you.”

“You too call me anytime see you.”

Sean finished cooking his dinner it felt good to actually make himself a meal in his home that wasn’t a sandwich. The food tasted even better than he had remembered it maybe nostalgia added to the flavour. He’d just finished the food and placed the dishes in the sink. When the phone rang again, it was Finn

“Hola Mi Sol how was work?” Community service just sounded wrong to say work felt more normal and Finn didn’t seem to mind the white lie between them.

“Hey Sweetie it was so good today we had a new dog come in today a Rottweiler he was from a fighting ring and he was scared of everyone but me he came over and started licking me all over just a big ol softie. The coordinator actually took some pictures of me and the dog licking my cheek it’ll look good on the website promoting the Shelters Community Service programme.”

“I think that is just about the cutest thing I ever heard. I had a good day too. Rang my Mom and my best friend Lyla and just got off the phone to Jake. I’ve water and electric now to starting to feel like a home”

“That’s great how did it go? Let me send you one of the pictures they took.”

“It was good my Mom could update me a bit on Daniel things are still a bit unsure for now but he’s ok in a detention centre till after his trial and my Mom isn’t allowed to leave the county till her trial but she’s doing good.”

“I’m so glad our Superhero is doing alright and your Mom too I’d like to meet her one day”

“She’s visiting next month we can call you together if you like, vidchat?”

“That’d be amazing getting to meet the family. My brothers would love to meet you especially Ken we could do a video call too”

“Is Ken the one you’re staying with?” The picture arrived then it was just as cute as Sean thought it would be. Finn sitting cross legged on the floor with this big dog licking up the right side of his face Finns smile was crazy big. The only thing that detracted from the picture was the orange jumpsuit. Sean decided he’d like to get a dog with Finn in the future.

“Yeah kind of hard to hide you from him, seeing as how I get this stupid grin on my face every time we talk. How is Lyla?”

“Just got your picture I was right that is the cutest thing I have ever seen. She’s great I told her about us think she’s probably still freaking out I mean it’s insane I haven’t spoken to her since October and all of a sudden I’m telling her I’m in Mexico, I met my Mom again, found out I’m bi, and have a boyfriend.” Sean laughed “Lot to take in I guess especially when she saw what you look like. Shit hope you don’t mind that”

“Aww my little cutie wants to show me off.”

“Heh yeah I guess I do”

“Don’t worry I’ve been doing it to. Ken kept asking what I was smiling for just joking like and he asked if it was some girl, like he knows I’m pan but still, then you sent me that picture and I just had to show him like naw he’s why I’m smiling. I told him all about you when we got off of the phone. He kind of knew about you before from when I lost my tooth”

“Damn mi sol that’s really great. I told Daniel that we kissed, when we were in Away, I was afraid he wouldn’t understand but he just said it was supercool”

“Hell, yeah that is so good to hear our little Superwolf is happy for us. I already updated my Facebook on Tuesday to in a relationship.”

“Aww I haven’t been able to use my Facebook for months. You’re the tech nerd is it safe for me to use it on my phone now?”

“Should be able to it’s just a normal phone that your friend made private right?”

“Yeah I think so it was just a cheap pre-paid one”

“You’ve been sending and receiving pictures so you can definitely go online with it”

“I’m going to put you on speaker while I get it up, I’ll send you pictures of the house tomorrow should have everything I want to do for a while done by then.”

“That’s great so glad you’re all set up.”

Sean logged into his account he hadn’t seen it at all since the 28th of October. He didn’t know what to expect to be honest but he hadn’t expected the hate comments or the support of Lyla really not after all of this time. He let out a sob.

“Shit what’s wrong Sweetie?”

“So many people they want me and Daniel dead even after all this time I just I wasn’t expecting it the only person who even tried to defend me was Lyla everyone else just let them say whatever they wanted about me. I, I don’t think I can look at this.”

“Sean it’s ok people are assholes and just don’t understand. You can make a new page and set it up so no one can see it.”

“Yeah Finn that’s a good idea thanks. I’ll save anything I don’t have on my memory card then this page is getting deleted.”

Sean did as he said he would keeping Finn on speaker the whole time for anything he didn’t get regarding the privacy settings how had he seriously had a public account what was he thinking.

When he had it set up, he friend requested Lyla, Finn, Karen, Jake, Kitty, Isabella and Juan he would have sent it to Marcus but he didn’t know his surname. The first thing he did was post the selfie he had sent Finn the other day and set his status to in a relationship with Finn McNamara from the 24th of February. Finn asked why he’d picked that date and not the 5th of July when they actually called each other boyfriends for the first time.

“That was our first kiss and I knew I didn’t want anyone else but you after that moment”

“Dayum sweetie didn’t realise you were such a romantic”

“You bring it out in me” Sean laughed.

Finn and Sean talked while Sean decided to stay getting set up

Going through Finns Facebook page Sean sent friend requests to Cassidy, Hannah and Penny. He’d set up the account in such a way that you couldn’t look him up in the search or try to add him it seemed as safe as he could get it. The only way someone would know about the account if he didn’t want them too was if they walked in when someone else was on his page and even then, they couldn’t trace the IP with the protections that Kitty had set up. Sean clicked over to Brody’s website a Tribe Called West and let him know how he was and that he would try and add him on Facebook in the future. He didn’t think that he would hear back for a while given everything he had going on.

Sean drew while they talked figuring that he had better get started on that gift for Finn. He started doing a detailed drawing of the two of them imagining how their first kiss might have looked like to someone watching them. Finns arm wrapped around Sean's shoulders pulling him in close holding each other's thighs the lamp lighting them up. Sean almost wanted to colour it but this was more him plain pencil on paper. He’d cut out the page tomorrow and post it. The drawing took a while to do when he finished it, he checked his Facebook again to see that everyone that had accepted so far had commented on the relationship status even Finn.

Finn McNamara “Aww sweetie now we’re official”

Lyla Park “Congrats dude still can’t believe you had your first kiss and got a boyfriend out of it”

Lucy Rose Jones (Cassidy) Replied “No fuckin way Finn was Sean’s first kiss that’s too precious”

_(Thanks’ Lyla could have done without that)_

Lucy Rose Jones (Cassidy) Commented “Damn only took you long enough to figure out he was interested”

Baptist Dean Mickael (Penny) “Shit now I owe Hannah 10 bucks”

Hannah Reyome replied “Haha pay up dude.”

No one else had accepted the request yet he’d have to call Karen tomorrow and tell her before she went online.

Finn saw Lyla’s comment “Wait, wait, wait Sweetie uh just hold up. Was I really your first kiss”?

 _(Shit)_ Now Sean felt embarrassed was Finn going to laugh at him for being so inexperienced.

Sean was blushing now absolutely scarlet he swore that he was going to catch fire if he got any hotter.

“Um yeah Finn please don’t laugh. I know it’s dumb”

“Naw darlin I think it’s awesome that I got to be your first.” Finn took a deep breath “I just wish the circumstances could have been better. We got one kiss and no chance to go further or even see each other again” Damn Finn sounded so sad there like he was blaming himself.

“Mi amor don’t be sad we’ll see each other again and then we’ll have all the time in the world”

“Yeah sweetie I know it’s just” Another breath in “If we hadn’t done that heist, we could have been sitting together right now, you’d still have your eye, I wouldn’t be on parole again. I just I wish I could change the past”

Uhoh this was Finn his Finn who always believed that we can’t change the past that we shouldn’t dwell on it. He could hear his breathing get more rapid like he was about to cry.

“Love please don’t cry. There’s nothing we can do to change the past; we just have to look forward to the future our future together. I don’t blame you for what happened I never did please don’t blame yourself” Finns breathing began to slow down now

“How can you not blame me it was all my fault my stupid idea and it went so badly I wasn’t thinking I wanted us to get the money so things would be better for the three of us but I didn’t think about how dangerous it could be”

Sean wished that he could be there holding Finn in his arms resting his head on his shoulder stroking his hair and telling him that everything was going to be okay but for now at least 400 miles and a country border separated them but what he could do was prove how much he meant to him.

“Finn carino please don’t be sad. I love you remember. I finished your present do you want to see it?” He really hoped that didn’t come off as callous or dismissive.

Finn took several deep breathes, wiped his nose with the back of his hand before saying “Yeah honey let me see.”

Sean took a picture of the drawing before sending it to Finn. He checked the comments again.

Karen Reynolds “Oh so this is Finn he’s cute son”

“Carino my Mom thinks your cute”

Finn let out a simple “Ha no way” he still sounded sad though. Neither said anything for a moment until Finn got the picture.

“That’s amazing sweetie, thank you. I feel a bit better now. Sorry for getting upset”

“You don’t ever have to apologise about your feelings to me if you need to cry, I’m here for you always just the other end of a phone call. That night with you was one of the best moments of my entire life I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I regret a few things in this life but never any of the time that I spent with you.” _(I really wish they hadn’t kept us separate in the hospital_ ) Sean thought but didn’t say it afraid that Finn would cry more.

“How did my little Sean get so wise” there was a sad laugh there.

“I learnt from the best” Sean hoped that sounds as sincere as he meant it to.

It was getting dark now and Sean’s bottom had gone numb from sitting at the kitchen table for so long he went to turn on the lights.

They talked until Finn was back to himself again cracking jokes to make Sean smile telling him about his other two brothers John and Scott how they’d be out soon and how they had gotten their GEDs while in prison he was really proud of them. “I can’t wait to tell them all about you Sean” he said after a while and even if he wasn’t there Sean could tell he was smiling. By the time they had gotten off of the phone it had been nearly 3 hours. Sean didn’t even want to imagine what kind of bill Finn was going to have.

After getting off of the phone with Finn it was almost 10pm Sean took himself to bed he wouldn’t be able to get that Shower after all he’d not checked how to heat the water or cleaned the shower. He climbed into bed he’d get up at 8 tomorrow to finish up the house for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Finn is surprisingly Tech Savvy where as Sean hasn't a clue even though you wouldn't think it'd be that way.  
> Really hope you liked the chapter it's one of my favourites so far I know the letters may have arrived in the states too quickly but I wanted to widen the amount of people in the story.  
> Feel free to send me suggestions for things that you would like to see either in this or as a separate work you can message me here or on the below links  
> Tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miainaction94  
> Twitter here https://twitter.com/MiaMackay4  
> Discord MiaInAction


	6. Day 6 July 9th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean finishes up the house, Comes out to his Mom, talks to Finn and hears back from Brody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be brief smut in this chapter but I have a warning before hand and a bit saying it's over if you don't want to read it I suggest you scroll from the first bit of Bold writing to the next in order to avoid it

Sean woke up at 8am got dressed in his same dirty clothes from the day before, made breakfast of a peanut butter and jam sandwich. After eating Sean did every dish in the house as well as cleaning everything again doing a much better job now that water and electricity were available. 

Once the house was cleaned other than the jobs, he didn’t have the tools for he got to work doing the deck outside. 

The deck wasn’t in the worst condition it could be but the sun had bleached it and there was sanding to be done before it could be varnished it was as wide as the whole downstairs of the house but thankfully not as long meaning it should be a quicker job at least Sean thought so until it turned out that a lot of the planks were going to need screwing back in to place properly, thankfully Sean hadn’t returned Juan’s electric screwdriver just yet he was going to need it getting to work he began screwing what screws  were still useable once that was done he got to sanding and varnishing the deck working his way towards the doors so he wouldn’t have to walk on the still wet varnish the job took less time than he thought it would based on yesterday's work; in total screwing, sanding and varnishing had taken 3 hours now he just had to wait for the varnish to dry before he could do the second coat. 

11 o clock time for coffee which still had to be made on the hob, a sandwich butter for now (R _ eally need to go shopping again) _ , cigarette and a diary update which mostly consisted of writing down his feelings about talking to people again, relief about Daniel, having social media again and progress on the house. When Sean had finished his food and coffee, he went to check the post maybe his ID and Bank Card had arrived. Opening the door into the porch he had found a single letter on the floor. 

Sean Diaz and his address were on the front opening the envelope he found a letter telling him about the ID Card and it’s uses the card was glued to the paper Sean peeled it off and placed it in his wallet for later.  _ (Yes, I can go shopping now) _

While he waited for the varnish to dry, he decided to have a look at what jobs he could do in the house. Sean finally took a look at the wallpaper from Miguel he could see why the wallpaper hadn’t sold there was nothing wrong with it but the flower motif was very dated it looked like something out of the 60s but it suited his needs just fine. There was still orange, blue and white paint left over from Thursday.

Sean decided that he was going to use the Wallpaper in the guest room looking online for tips he had read that sealing the wall with extra paste would make it easier to apply the wallpaper. Sean mixed up the paste in the bucket from Miguel before applying it to the walls. The guest room took an hour he stopped at 12:30pm

While he waited for the walls to dry, he got to painting the landing in the same Orange as the kitchen when the landing was finished, he painted the bathroom upstairs the same blue as his bedroom the two rooms had taken roughly another hour bringing it to 1:25pm 

Checking the guest room, the walls were still slightly damp he had enough white paint to redo the porch the room was only small it wouldn’t take long 20 minutes at most he reckoned.

Once the porch was finished he went back to the decks to see if he could do the second coat finding that they had dried by now it was time for a second coat thankfully it was much quicker the second time around only taking an hour and a half 3:15pm time for another break. He took this time to see if he could go to the bank and convert his money turned out they weren’t open on Saturdays actually most places were only open Monday to Friday. He’d have to wait to convert his money and go shopping till Monday.

When that was finished Sean got to work wallpapering the guest room it was tedious trying to cut everything right and line it up correctly but he got it done eventually. Despite the room being smaller than his by a bit it actually took longer to do given the fact that he hadn’t wallpapered before and he didn’t have help this time 2 hours later he was finally finished ( _ damn that stuff stank worse than the paint or the varnish _ .) As soon as the wallpapering was finished, he did a second coat on all of the rooms it took around an hour and twenty minutes for the last 3 rooms to get their second coat it was 6:35pm by the time he had finally finished. 

Sean sent Finn a text “I’ll call you later busy day need to cook and shower then I’m all yours” 

Finn sent back “Ooh shower selfies please 😉 😚”

Sean couldn’t help but blush at that he’d never done anything like that before it was definitely something to think about. Sean texted back a simple “You first  😛 ” 

“Later darlin promise xxx” 

Sean put the phone away and got into making the dinner. There wasn't much choice he’d bought stuff for yesterday's dinner but he’d used up most of it making the meal he had rice though and some vegetables and sauce. Vegetarian Stir Fry would do while he waited for the food to cook, he went and took pictures of the rooms now that they were all finished for the time being it was good to be able to compare them to the first days pictures the place barely looked the same anymore the entire day had been spent on the house but it was worth it in time it would look like home. He’d found a switch in the kitchen that looked like it might be for the hot water he turned it on and hoped. 

Turning off the food dishing up and sitting down to eat Sean realised he still hadn’t called his Mom to tell her about Finn he sent Finn another text “Have to call my Mom I never told her about you she found out on Facebook yesterday. Will call afterwards 20 minutes tops” 

“Don’t make me wait too long sweetie xx”

Sean rang Karen’s number he’d saved it yesterday 

“Hey Mom”

“Hey Sean everything ok?”

“Yeah, yeah I just thought I should tell you more about Finn you shouldn’t have had to find out online. I should have told you back in Away but I wasn’t sure what we were and I was still coming to terms with everything I guess”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me but I got to ask was he one of the amazing people you met on the road?”

“Yeah Mom he’s honestly the best thing to happen to me. He makes me happier than I ever thought I could feel after everything that happened, he taught me so much about life and myself I guess”

“I’m really happy for you Sean you deserve something good after everything that you went through. It’s nice to know that you won’t be going through everything alone.”

“Yeah thanks Mom I just wish I could see him in person again but it’s got to be at least another year. Parole and everything but at least we can talk and hopefully we can video call soon.”

“I’d really like to meet him Sean if that’s alright with you?” 

“Yeah I’d like that maybe we can all call together or something otherwise you’ll have to wait a while I’m afraid” 

“So, uh how long have you known you’re gay or should I not ask?”

“Oh, I’m not gay never have been, I’m bi and I kind of guess I always did it’s like I saw girls and went oh they’re cute but I also saw boys and went they’re cute too. I didn’t even realise that not everyone thought like that at first.”

Sean ate another forkful of dinner waiting for Karen to say something. 

“I wish I had been so certain of myself when I was your age” She laughed pleasantly “I’m so proud of you for everything that you have been through and your strength to keep going. You know exactly who you are and what you want not a lot of people can say that as adults let alone at 16” 

Sean got the feeling she was talking about herself there but didn’t say anything. 

“Thanks Mom that means a lot. I’m going to have to head been a busy day my dinners getting cold and I have to shower”

“Bye Sean love you”

“Love you too Mom”

With that Sean hung up the phone and finished his meal putting his dishes in the sink to wash tomorrow he was too tired for now.

** (SMUT WILL HAPPEN BELOW YOU ARE WARNED) **

Sean texted Finn as he headed up the stairs. 

“You can call now if you like” His phone began ringing almost as soon as the text had sent.

“Howdy Pardner” Finn drawled into the phone Sean wasn’t sure if that was a tired or lustful tinge to his voice, he also couldn’t help but imagine Finn as a cowboy right now. 

“Hola carino good day?” 

“Better now I’m talkin to you darlin you showered yet? I’m still waiting you know”

Definitely a lusty tone. Sean could almost imagine Finn in his room dick in his hand stroking himself to Sean's words he wanted to play along. 

“Not yet baby I’m just getting naked now” It wasn’t a lie Sean had just taken off his shirt to get ready. 

He took a shirtless selfie testing the waters. He was still nervous about all of this.

“Mmm I want to see you so badly baby all of you on display for me”

Sean could feel a blush creep into his cheeks he was getting excited now. His pants were next to go along with everything else he had on. 

“I just sent you a picture mi amor” Finn sent one back after hearing that

“Can’t wait baby I sent you somethin to” Sean thought he could hear a soft moan there. Had he been right was Finn touching himself. 

Sean went to turn on the water really hoping there was hot water. He put the phone on speaker just in time to hear Finn say 

“Damn you look fine as hell right there mmm can I see more?” Sean received Finns picture just then

It was a lot more explicit than he had been expecting. Finn was laying back on his bed completely naked dick in his right hand stroking himself just like Sean had imagined. He didn’t know that Finn had both of his nipples pierced and he definitely didn’t know about the prince albert piercing either. 

Sean was hard almost instantly at the sight. He stepped into the shower the water was warm thankfully. He had something to take care of. 

“ F, fuck Finn you look so good right there”

“It’s all for you baby I want you so bad right now” 

Sean was still nervous but managed to reply. “What would you do if I was there with you?”

Sean took another picture hoping to impress Finn. He held his cock in one hand angling the camera down just enough to show his chest and cock at the same time. He pressed send. Somehow the water never got on the phone. He grabbed the shower gel to use as lube much more focused on his throbbing erection than on actually getting clean just yet. 

“I’d start by kissing you hard before I started kissing and sucking your throat leaving hickeys all over you to let everyone know you are mine.” Sean let out a moan there Finn’s words and his strokes felt so good imagining everything Finn was saying was a big turn on he didn’t think he’d last long.

“And when I was done marking you, I’d kiss all the way down your chest” 

Finn got the picture then and lost track for a second.

“Dayum Sean are you that hard for me? Fuck you are somethin else. You’ve got the prettiest cock I ever did see” 

The praise felt amazing but he needed to hear the rest of what Finn wanted to do. Finn sent another picture.

“F, Finn please keep going I’m close” Sean had been stroking his hard cock the entire time the picture of Finn still on the screen he held in front of him. 

“Oh, oh yeah, when I finish kissing your chest, I want to suck on that big beautiful cock of yours” 

Sean was coming right then the idea of Finn going down on him too much to bear. He let out a loud moan and cried out “Fiiiinn”

“Yeah baby come for me” Finn was saying on the other side of the phone it had been ages since Sean had come, he couldn’t help but cry out he felt weak afterwards his legs shaking slightly he leant against the wall behind him almost panting the shower spray hit him occasionally. 

Then he got another picture Finn was kneeling on his bed now head thrown back in pleasure biting his lower lip and very clearly finger fucking himself. Sean’s cock twitched at the sight of that despite just coming.

“Holy shit Finn you look amazing, you thinking of me right now?”

“Mmm yeah baby I can’t wait to have you inside me I just know you’re going to feel so good” 

Sean wanted to try doing some dirty talk too despite his nerves and just coming himself he wanted Finn to feel good. 

“I want to watch you bounce up and down on my cock mi amor, just know you’d look so sexy riding me while I stroke your cock”

Finns reply is breathy like he’s close and can’t pay attention

“K’ k eep going please so close”

“I want to make you feel so good, that you’re chanting my name in pleasure. I want to make you cum harder than you ever have before while I’m still deep inside of you. I want you to feel so good that you can’t even sit down afterwards without thinking of me”

Finn let out a cry of “Sean” breathy and needy. Sean thought that had to be one of the best sounds he’d ever heard in his life Finn coming while calling out his name, he couldn’t wait to hear it again.

“Did you like that?” Sean asked suddenly unsure for some reason 

“Yeah baby holy shit where did you learn to talk like that?” 

Sean was nervous again now blushing profusely not sure how to answer. 

“I actually really have to shower now even more than before” he giggled “I’ll call you back soon love you” He hung up not even waiting for Finn to reply. 

Soon as Sean was out the shower there was barely any hot water left after that phone call and then having to clean up the mess he’d made as a result of it. He called back Finn before he got dressed still in a towel sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey again sorry for hanging up so quickly the water was getting really cold.” 

“No problem. Can’t stay mad at you after that” And Sean was blushing all over again 

“Really though you never done dirty talk before?” 

“Never, I didn’t have someone to do it with before did I.” 

“So how did you get so good at it? You had me hard as a rock”

“I just said what I’d want to do if you were here with me” ( _ Fuck this is going to be a hard year) _

“Can’t wait till you get set up with video be so much better watching you touch yourself while you’re watching me”

“So carino are there any more piercings I should know about?”

“Naw baby that’s all of em”

“Do they feel good when you touch them?”

“Oh yeah. You’ll see, I love having my nipple rings pulled on and played with. The prince albert oh you’re going to love it baby I promise” 

Sean was feeling turned on again the idea of actually being with Finn not just talking about it was like heaven.

“So, uh” Fuck why was this so hard “Do you always finger yourself?” Shit that sounded so awkward 

“No not always but hot damn you got me so horny that I just had to imagine you inside of me”

“I uh I never tried it before” 

Fuck it felt like Finn was going to laugh at him then he was so inexperienced; he didn’t even know what he did and didn’t like, not really, he’d not actually taken the time to experiment hadn’t really ever gotten a chance to before.

“S’alright not for everyone, but you should try it sometime see if you like it or not”

“Yeah, yeah maybe, I’d like to try it at least I mean why not, got time and a place of my own now to experiment” he laughed to himself

“Hell, yeah that’s my man trying out new things” Finn didn’t want to pressure Sean into anything but he didn’t want to bottom every time so he was hoping Sean could get into anal stuff but they’d make it work so long as they had  each other .

** (SMUTS OVER IT’S SAFE) **

“So, I finished decorating the house today want to see?”

“Course sweetie”

Sean sent over the pictures that he had taken earlier

“Sent them now. I think it’s looking pretty alright so far just tiles and some floors to change but that’ll take a while going to need furniture too. My Mom wants to meet you” 

Sean had mixed emotions at that she hadn’t wanted him for 8 years but now she was back in his life she was interested in meeting his boyfriend Sean wondered if she’d have acted the same way if it was girlfriend. He was happy she wanted to make the effort again though.

“I’d love to meet her too but I don’t have a great track record with parents, people tend not to like their sons or daughters going out with someone that looks like well me” Sean could imagine that Finn was gesturing to all of himself there. 

Sean was getting cold now time to get dressed he grabbed his shorts and wolf shirt and a pair of clean boxers he’d have to do laundry tomorrow that meant a drive to the Hernandez’s

“She already knows what you look like she saw yesterday online” Sean actually hadn’t been online today he opened up Facebook to check, same for his emails he’d made a new account yesterday the old email was dead to him.

“Yeah but that’s different sweetie. She don’t know me like, what about when she hears I was in prison, that I’m on parole, shit I even talk weird ta most folks.”

“Finn go look up a place called Away don’t worry it’s nothing weird plus she knows about the parole”

“ Ookay anything for you darlin”

Sean checked his Facebook while he waited for Finn to look it up. More comments on his relationship status and his profile picture. 

Profile Picture 

Lyla Park Commented “Damn you look just like Deathstroke now 🤘” 

Finn McNamara Commented “That’s my handsome man😘💖”

Jacob Hackerman (Jake) Commented “You look better without the eyepatch 😀”

No one else had commented yet but Sean could already guess they’d all be about his eye.

Status had one new comment

Jacob Hackerman (Jake) Commented “Glad it’s official guys. All the best”

Sean was just going to check his emails when Finn replied

“It’s some hippy place that me and the guys would have loved why am I looking this up?”

“That’s where my Mom lives, she’s weird too, can’t stay tied down to one place kind of like Cass”

He hoped Finn took that the way he meant it he didn’t think Cass would settle down and then leave she’d just never settle in the first place. 

“Huh maybe she will like me then if she’s weird to” Finn laughed to himself

“Even if she doesn’t it doesn’t make any difference to me” 

Sean had an email from Brody he’d read that when he got off the phone.

“Yeah but it’d be really nice to know someone's folks were actually happy for their kid not worryin about em”

“She’s really happy for me carino that’s why she wants to meet you. It’s not some test to make sure you’re a safe option” 

_ (Kind of lost the right to vet any of my partners when she walked out that door.) _ It was still really hard to not think that way.

“Gonna get dressed now I’m getting cold” 

Sean couldn’t help but laugh at that 

“What you were naked that whole time I got dressed a couple minutes ago”

Sean figured he had time to read the email from Brody while he waited for Finn to get dressed

“Sean

You have no idea how good it is to hear from you again. 

I’ve been following the news on you and Daniel this whole time and man I am beyond sorry that I couldn’t have helped you more. If I’d have known how things were going to turn out I probably would have just driven you and Daniel straight to the border; But I had to be there for my Mom, you know how it is with family. 

I saw that Daniel hadn’t crossed over with you even before you told me, I’m glad he is ok he’s a good kid. You both got dealt a bad hand and deserved so much better. 

I hope that you have found good people who will help set you up in your new home. If you want to stay in touch you can contact me here. (Brody had left a link to his Facebook Profile as well as a phone number)

From one traveller to another all the best.

Brody”

Sean finished reading the email and had just clicked the link when he heard Finn again on the phone.

“There I’m decent again well as I’ll ever be” 

Sean couldn’t imagine Finn decent he was sure he had to have dressed up for court but he just couldn’t see him in formal clothes. Curiosity made him go search through his Facebook page after shooting Brody a friend request.

“I can’t imagine you decent” Sean said with a small chuckle.

“Hey I can scrub up pretty well I’ll have you know”

Sean couldn’t help but think of the High School events he was going to miss out on. It would have been nice to go to Prom with Lyla and Finn another universe maybe.

“I’m sure you can just never seen it have I?”

“Fair point, but you weren’t exactly smelling of roses and winning any best dressed competitions either darlin” 

“I didn’t hear any complaints from you”

“Never you always look great to me”

“Thanks, you to Finn”

Sean had done his stalking and hadn’t found any pictures of Finn in something that could be considered formal he was sure it had happened just no photos from then online at least. 

“I got your pictures while I was getting dressed. The place is looking so good already can’t believe you only started two days ago, my lazy ass wouldn’t have even started yet” 

“I don’t doubt it your tent was a kip”

“Hey nosey why were you in my tent”

Sean didn’t have any kind of good answer for that he was annoyed there wasn’t a verbal equivalent of a shrug. He obviously waited too long to reply as Finn was saying.

“I was kidding darlin relax.”

“Oh, ok I thought I was in trouble there.”

“Naw I checked out yours too had to keep an eye on you and Daniel couldn’t have any bad guys getting into our group.” He laughed at his own joke there. 

“Haha I was on my best behaviour barely even got high and drank with you guys fuckin killed me man.”

“You know weeds legal in Mexico, right?”

“What no fucking way I’m gonna text Kitty see if she can hook me up”

“Haha how you can move to another country and not know this stuff”

“Aww that’s not fair dude I didn’t exactly get to sit down and plan it all out like I was taking a vacation”

“M’yeah mah bad darlin weren’t thinkin there sorry”

Sean mumbled back a “No problem” but he was focused on texting Kitty

“Hey Kitty it’s Sean not got a phone line yet but I heard Weed is legal here is that true?”

Sean and Finn continued talking for a while until Kitty texted back

“Well it’s more that it’s not exactly illegal why you looking to score?”

Sean let Finn know his mistake “It’s not legal more not illegal apparently”

“What does that even mean?”

“No idea I’ll figure it out”

Sean texted back “What do you mean not exactly legal? If you know where I can get some cheap then definitely”

Kitty texted back “Amounts for personal use aren’t a criminal offence, and you can grow your own. I’ll set you up dude see you tomorrow?”

“Holy Shit carino you are going to fuckin love it here. We can grow our own shit and not get in trouble”

“Fuckin a baby. Swear Mexico is heaven or some shit, You, weed, beaches”

“You counting down the days yet?”

“Not yet maybe when I know my release date.  Oh, I gotta go Ken is calling me. Talk tomorrow love you”

“Love you too Finn”

Sean hung up the call it wasn’t that late around 8:20. He sent Isabella a text “Hey do you mind if I do some laundry at yours tomorrow or Monday?”

She replied fairly quickly “Not at all see you tomorrow will you have dinner with us?” Sean would have to do food shopping on Monday dinner at the Hernandez’s sounded really good he didn’t know what he could make with the food he had left. “Dinner tomorrow sounds great I’ll see you around 5:30. See you tomorrow”

Sean finally texted Kitty back “What time suits you? I have to be out of the house from 5:15 tomorrow not sure when I’ll be back”

“I’ll be over before then. Does 1 suit you?”

“Yeah that’s great see you then”

“Oh, and thanks for the Facebook request. Your fella looks cool”

“Thanks, see you tomorrow” 

It was early but Sean didn’t know how much data he had left otherwise he’d watch a video or message people, instead he put on an album by The Streets while he did a very quick diary update afterwards he decided to read The Lair of The Lamia he got so into the story that he hadn’t even noticed when his album had ended, he ended up finishing the book by 11pm.  _ (Nothing else to do might as well go to sleep)  _ Sean changed the 8am alarm clock to weekdays only and set an alarm for 10 tomorrow he was tempted to not set one at all but after his busy week he was afraid that he’d sleep well past 1 and miss seeing Kitty, the alarm now set Sean let himself sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean's explanation of his Sexuality is how I realised that I was Bisexual. So I'm sorry if it's not the same as other peoples or doesn't make much sense but I drew from my own experience.  
> Also this is the first Smut I wrote so I apologise if it needs working on.  
> Feel free to send me suggestions for things that you would like to see either in this or as a separate work you can message me here or on the below links
> 
> Tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miainaction94  
> Twitter here https://twitter.com/MiaMackay4  
> Discord MiaInAction


	7. Day 7July 10th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean's gets to spend the day relaxing and feeling like a teenager again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betterhelp is a real website if anyone needs a cheap therapy option there is also 7Cups of Tea which can also help

Waking up two hours later than he had been made a huge difference he actually felt rested if sore from the bed and the work. Today he was doing nothing at all, dishes at the absolute most and that was only because he’d have to if he wanted to be able to eat, if he was being honest with himself he’d love to actually go out for something to eat but with how money was now and it being a Sunday it just would not be possible.

Sean got started making himself presentable deodorising, brushing his hair, putting on his eyepatch and brushing his teeth, next he got dressed putting on the baggy blues jeans and the black long sleeve t-shirt, clean socks and boxers and tugging on the new DR Marten boots. He folded up his dirty clothes putting them into his backpack that lived beside the head of the bed.

He finally got around to emptying the contents of his bag most of the souvenirs that he had picked up along the way went into the top drawer for now so did anything he wouldn’t be needing for a while. His wallet and ID got transferred to his front jeans pocket his phone went into the left pocket

Finns carving, that went on to the nightstand where he could look at it whenever he was missing him the Sun trinket sat beside it reminding him of Daniel when he saw it, beside that was Karen’s Seed Sticker. The picture of his Dad laid down beside them he again mentally thanked Jake for sending it back to him he’d get a frame for it in the future, Sean had kept the Misty Mice ticket in his wallet ever since the concert and somehow hadn’t lost it yet that laid beside his Dads picture. It was definitely an odd assortment but until he had pictures of those close to him the little odds and ends helped remind him of the 5 people closest to him, Dad, Daniel, Lyla, Finn and Karen.

Cleaned, dressed and his strange collection of items organised Sean went downstairs to eat. He heated up water in the pot to make coffee he still had some bread left and lots of peanut butter, jam and butter but it didn’t appeal to him he hadn’t bought cereal when he went to the shop on Friday but the milk was good at least having bought that the same day that he had power. Sean decided to risk toasting the bread in the oven and hoping it wouldn’t burn too quickly.

He placed two slices on a tray while he waited for the water to boil before getting out a mug and putting coffee into it. The water finished boiling and he made the coffee but the bread was barely done yet he kept an eye on it while drinking his coffee, as soon as it looked done enough for his tastes he got up and pulled it out using one of the dry towels to stop himself from getting burnt placing it on a plate he spread a thick layer of butter on it. Toast with melted butter had never tasted so good before, it was mad how much he had missed something as simple as that but he wolfed down both slices one after the other only stopping to drink his coffee when he felt like he was going to choke from gobbling up the food so quickly.

Sean was regretting only borrowing the one book now he had at least another 2 hours before he should expect Kitty and nothing to do really.

Sean didn’t want to admit to himself that part of the reason he had been keeping himself so busy the past few days wasn’t just to make the house feel more like a home but to avoid having to be alone with his thoughts the only time he had really been alone had been in the hospital and trying to find Daniel and it had not been good for him at all he didn’t want to fall down that rabbit hole again he wasn’t sure if he would ever get out he still felt pretty down in it if he was honest with himself. Getting some counselling would probably be one of the best things that he could do for himself.

Sean opened up the browser on his phone and typed in Counselling Puerto Lobos turned out there was nothing there no therapists not even any results relating to his search he tried another search cheap online counselling he saw a website listed Betterhelp Lyla had mentioned it to him in the past before she got set up with a counsellor in person to help with her issues. Sean registered under an alias he used his middle name Eduardo and choosing his Godfathers surname of Hernandez it seemed a safe bet he’d never use it outside of the website though and he’d be careful vague enough to avoid detection but detailed enough that he could actually get the help he needed he also wouldn’t post a profile picture or use the video option just in case, he was still wanted and fairly recognisable especially after the accident. Sean didn’t have the money in the bank for him to have a proper session today but he’d schedule one when he had the time and funds.

Unfortunately setting up the account hadn’t taken up nearly as much time as he had hoped it would, he also wanted to save what credit he had until tomorrow he didn’t know how much was left with calls, texts, sending pictures and going online. There was no work to be done in the house other than a few dishes and even that wouldn’t take long, Sean turned on the hot water and waited for it to heat up he turned on some music Gorillaz Demon Days for now he hoped that he could just zone out to the music it was working after a while as Sean sang along to Dirty Harry the water should have heated up by now Sean started on the dishes there really wasn’t much at all a frying pan and fork from dinner last night, a tray, knife, plate, mug and spoon from breakfast he’d already washed the saucepan he’d used to make rice in in order to make his coffee this morning it only had water in it no need to wash it he’d probably make coffee again later.

The dishes only took around 10 minutes in total Sean turned off the water. (Fuck it’s only 11:30 what am I meant to do until 1 I can’t even go for a run till I get some new clothes and shoes) Sean texted Lyla “Can you call me, I’m too in my own head” Sean went and laid down on the sofa Lyla rang a few minutes later.

“Everything alright?”

“Nah dude I’m thinking too much need a distraction”

“Can do”

Lyla had to think for a moment it’s not like there was a huge range of safe topics to choose from they used to talk about school stuff, skating, track, LAN games, new films and tv shows but Sean hadn’t had access to any of those things and bringing them up would probably just bring him down because of everything that he had lost. She didn’t want to mention Finn either because in a way he had kind of lost him too after a moment she realised exactly what to talk about.

“So, have you made any friends in Mexico? You mentioned a Kitty tell me about her?”

“Oh yeah you’d love her dude she’s super cool she’s 16 with her own business and motorbike, she speaks 6 languages and you will never guess who her Mom is”

“Uh not a clue tell me”

“Arianna Simard”

“Am I meant to know who that is?” Sean forgot Lyla hadn’t read the books

“Oh, she’s this really cool Author if you mentioned the name to Ellery he would freak out”

“Oh, that’s really cool got yourself a famous friend”

“Yeah she’s coming out later with Weed thank fuck I need to get baked”

“Haha you better not be replacing me man”

“Wouldn’t dream of it hand on heart” Sean did the gesture despite the fact that she couldn’t see it

“You better not. Just because I’m a country away doesn’t mean we aren’t still Best Freakin Fighters”

“Best Freakin Fighters for ever” It was funny how they still did that Sean thought he should tell her about the Spirit Squad some time it’d make her laugh.

“So, any other new friends you made?”

“Oh, Marcus is cool he works at the bank I almost walked into him after you texted me the other day I wasn’t looking where I was going because I was texting you back”

“What’s he like?”

“20 he has 2 sisters adopted like him, a boyfriend Domingo they’ve been together 5 years. He just seems really kind and genuine reminds me of my friend Jake who I met travelling”

“Damn you met all these cool people while you were travelling, I hope I can meet them someday”

“Yeah that’d be awesome if you could meet the crew. Isabella my Godfathers wife is planning on doing something for my Birthday I might try and see if they can come down for it. You too if you can think of a good lie for the Momster. Karen uh Mom is going to be there to”

“I have no idea how I could convince her to let me go that far away. It’d have to be some very convincing lie and I’d probably be grounded for life if she ever found out but I’ll try and think of something. It’d be beyond amazing to actually see you again”

“I know it’s probably impossible but it’s still cool to imagine if you can’t make it, we’ll video call and you can meet some people that way no idea who will be there though”

“So, what are you up to for the day?”

“Nothing for a while the place is spotless mostly empty but spotless and I spent the last few days decorating so I am wiped out it looks so much better than it did beforehand though I took before and afters and it is scary the difference.”

“Dude you have to post that shit or send it to me”

“Not sure I can I don’t know how much more credit or data I have I’ve made a lot of phone calls this week sent and received pictures and been online. I don’t even have any kind of pay as you go package. I am so bad at this tech stuff it’s not even funny, Finn is better at it than me which kind of blew my mind if I’m honest.”

“Damn dude you got to learn about this stuff maybe ask Kitty for some help or something because you can’t not know this stuff”

“Yeah I know you’re right I’ll ask her when she comes over later. Thanks for calling me I’m feeling a lot better less in my head already. I signed up for that website Betterhelp that you recommended before. Don’t worry I used a fake name”

“That’s great Sean honestly I think it’s a big step in the right direction I can’t imagine that you got a lot of time to process everything that you went through, if you don’t want to talk about it we don’t have to but if you do I’m here for you always”

“I know Lyla thanks I don’t want to make you go through all of that though I know how hard it was for you me leaving you don’t have to hear all of my shit as well it won’t do you any good.”

“Ok but honestly if you change your mind please, please talk to me I want to help”

“Thanks that really means a lot to me.”

“Oh, I have to know. Did I out you to your friends with that kiss comment?”

“Dude you outed me to my boyfriend with that comment honestly I don’t think I could have gotten any more embarrassed if I had tried. It’s all good though he thought it was sweet”

“Shit sorry I wasn’t thinking glad he thought it was sweet though. What’s Lucy Rose like was she making fun of you there or what?”

“Lucy Rose? oh wait you mean Cass. Nah she wasn’t making fun that’s just her sense of humour her and Finn are like siblings, I think she liked me but wasn’t going to happen not after I got close to Finn”

“Wait why did you call her Cass if her name is Lucy?”

“It’s short for Cassidy I didn’t even know her name wasn’t Cassidy until I saw her mugshot in hospital. Same for Penny I didn’t realise his name was Baptist until I saw his ID. I know how he got the nickname though and it’s really sad not sure if you want to hear it."

“You can tell me if you like”

“His lover I guess gave him his lucky penny before he went missing. Penny has been wearing it ever since”

“Damn that’s heavy”

“Yeah all of us had stories like that not Ingrid and Anders they were just travelling and needed cash but yeah, Me and Daniel, Finn, Cass, Penny and Hannah we all got our own shit I think that’s what made us all so close though. Jake too but he wasn’t really that close to the rest of us and then we had to bail”

“It’s weird like I thought my life was hard because my Mom could be hard on me and I deal with mental health issues but that’s nothing compared to what all of you had to go through”

“Hey, hey don’t talk like that it’s not a competition. You have your shit I have mine other people have there’s too and there is no point in comparing them it doesn’t do anyone any good at all.”

“Damn that’s profound, speaking of my shit. Momster’s calling me so I’m going to have to head sorry I couldn’t talk for longer. Are you feeling alright for now? I can call you later if you aren’t.”

“See ya later Lyla I’m feeling a lot better now honestly.”

Sean hung up the call it’d been around half an hour just another hour to go unless Kitty was running early or late. He sent Finn a text

“Hey carino I got an hour or so to kill want to call?”

Sean didn’t know too much about Community Service so he just assumed that he wouldn’t be working today.

“Wish I could Sweetie, just going to visit John and Scott today with Ken call you later though. Love you xx”

“Have a nice time love you too”

Sean decided he might as well just listen to music for a bit to try and relax, pressing shuffle all on his phone and laying it down on his chest Sean closed his eyes.

Sean was woken by the sound of someone knocking on the front door

“Yeah be there in a second”

He called out still waking up he checked the time as he paused the music (Fuck) it’d been over an hour the phone said 1:13 (Shit I hope Kitty wasn’t waiting long)

Opening the front door Sean saw Kitty standing there.

“Were you waiting long?” Sean looked sheepish

“Nah just arrived why?”

“I kinda fell asleep on the couch your knocking woke me up sorry”

“No worries let me in I got goodies”

Sean hadn’t even noticed she was holding a large bag or her appearance her curly hair was tied back, she still wore her leather jacket but this time she was also wearing proper road leathers Sean was glad to see that, he’d been worried about her riding a bike whilst in a skirt, she also had on the same biker boots. Sean motioned for her to come into the house.

“Damn you’ve been busy looks a lot less broken into more just kind of empty.”

“Thanks, you can sit wherever do you want coffee?”

“Definitely”

Sean got into the now familiar routine of boiling water on the hob

“Sorry got to do a big shop place is pretty empty still like you said”

“No shit man you don’t even have a kettle or a toaster.”

“They’re on the list along with a new bed, laptop, bedding, curtains and about a million other things” Sean couldn’t help but laugh at the surrealness of the situation 16 and he was going to have to furnish an entire house by himself what fun.

“At least you’ve power again and water”

“True that”

“So, turns out we did have some extra books lying around the house signed ones too and a few pieces of merch. Mum said I could give you one of everything”

“What no way that’s amazing thank you so, so much”

“No worries my dude. I also brought the weed and munchies to go with it.”

“Fuck yeah”

The water was boiling by now Sean made the coffees

“We can sit on the sofa it’s a lot more comfortable”

Sean grabbed both of the mugs and walked over to the sofa placing the coffees on the nightstand for now

“So, what’d you bring me?” Sean jokingly asked

“All that good shit”

Kitty stood up and walked over to the dining table where she started emptying out the bag. The table soon had a large bag of Sour Cream and Onion Walkers Baked Crisps on it, 2 full size Cadbury bars, a share bag of Haribo's, next she pulled out a bong, rolling papers and a bag of weed not a small bag either it looked to be at least 20 grams on it. (Won’t be smoking all of that and driving) After that she started grabbing out the books that she had mentioned there were 10 novels, a notebook with a Basilisk on it, a matching pen as well as a short sleeved grey t-shirt with a woman holding a flaming sword on it.

“Damn girl you came fully stocked. That merch is crazy thank you so much” Sean was staring at everything eyes wide. (Shit I may give her a big tip tomorrow)

“Your damn right I did. I aim to please”

Kitty turned around then walking back into the living room and taking her seat on the Sofa she took a sip of her coffee and made a face.

“This aint good dude”

“Yeah I know but it will have to do for now I’m afraid”

She took another mouthful and swallowed with a grimace “So what’s the plan for the day?”

“Entirely up to you I’m free till 5:15 no tv or anything though so shows are out. I got music on my phone though”

“Talk, music, smoke and eat sound good to me I brought my laptop if you do want to watch something.”

“That all sounds good to me let me finish this coffee first though still waking up after that nap”

“So, was it a late night or something?”

“Not really and I even got up later than normal I just” (Shit how much do I tell her?) "Couldn’t be left alone with my thoughts so I stuck on my music and closed my eyes and next thing I know you were knocking on the door and over an hour had passed.”

“That’s rough dude. I know how it can be we’ve all got our demons. I know we don’t know each other well but you can talk to me if you want to.” Sean considered it he actually really needed to vent to someone that hadn’t been there, who didn’t know him beforehand. He couldn’t talk to Lyla knowing what he went through would destroy her, the guilt would eat at Finn and honestly Karen was part of the problem he was still afraid that she’d sever all ties again.

Sean took a sip of his coffee opened his mouth and the words just started pouring out of him he had no idea how long he had been talking for by the time he finished, he was crying and shaking Kitty hadn’t said a word she hadn’t even moved just listened while Sean told this near stranger everything that had happened to him the past 10 months and even before that how his Mom had just left when he was 8 and how he never thought he’d see her again but now she was back in his life and what if she just leaves again.

When he finally stopped speaking and the sobs and tears had calmed back down, he finally looked at her again expecting judgment or pity or something but she just sat there waiting for him to speak when he still hadn’t, she asked “Do you feel better for that?”

“Yeah actually I didn’t realise how weighed down I had been feeling by everything thanks for listening”

“Not all now do you want advice or did you just need to vent?”

“I think I just had to get it off my chest to someone who didn’t know me before everything”

“Glad I could help ready to get your weed on now?” Kitty asked hopefully

“Fuck yeah I need a joint after that sorry to put all that on you”

“Nah man don’t be I minored in Psychology just made me think of a complicated case study”

She stood then and walked to the kitchen pulling her laptop out of her bag and grabbing two of the pre rolled joints before walking back in.

Sean stood up taking the two mugs of coffee that had since gone cold neither had been finished he threw the contents of them down the sink and rinsed them before placing them on the counter to use later.

Kitty placed her laptop on the nightstand getting it set up Sean walked back and saw the time on the screen fuck it was 1:40 he’d been crying for almost a half hour, and she’d just sat there and let him get everything off of his chest if they weren't friends before he figured they definitely were now.

He sat down beside Kitty on the sofa she’d set up Team America to watch perfect film to get baked to she took a British Flag Zippo out of her pocket and lit the first joint “Do you want to share or want your own?”

“I’m fine sharing don’t want to overdo it I haven’t gotten high in months”

She put away the lighter bringing the joint to her mouth

“So, anything that you want to get off of your chest since I vented at you for over half an hour”

“Nope I’m good.”

“So, you mentioned you’re a lesbian have you a girlfriend?”

Kitty passed the joint to Sean who took a long drag

“Nope and I’m not exactly a lesbian but it’s easier to say than Homoromantic Asexual. Lot less questions too”

“I feel you my Mom asked if I was gay after she found out about Finn, I had to explain that I’m bi”

“I don’t think my folks ever noticed fairly certain they just think I’m not into dating I’ll tell them some time.”

Sean passed the joint back neither were paying attention to the film Sean took out his phone setting an alarm for 5 before he put it back away, he didn’t want to lose track of time.

“Do you think that they would mind?”

“Nah they aren’t like that honestly I don’t think it makes much difference to them”

“That’s good I don’t know how my Dad would have reacted if I came out probably alright, I wish I’d had a chance to but I was still figuring things out. Honestly, I think he’d have been happy for me but I reckon Dad would have asked just why him exactly whenever he did meet Finn. Love is blind I guess”

“True that”

She took another drag before handing it back to Sean they spent the next few hours like that talking over films and tv shows, eating the munchies she’d brought and getting high. It was one of the best days Sean had, had in a while he even got a selfie of the two of them despite him not really being a selfie guy. They both agreed to stop smoking around 4 in order to give them time to sober up before driving home.

Sean’s alarm rang at 5 as he was drinking a coffee, he was really glad he’d set it earlier he’d have lost track of time otherwise. Kitty packed up her laptop and waved goodbye adding that Sean could keep what was left of the snacks and weed.

“See you tomorrow for the phone line it’s been really cool chilling with you”

Sean watched her open the storage and put away her bag before getting on her motorbike and drive off; after she was gone Sean did some quick tidying adding the empty packages to the bin and grabbing his wet towels to put in his backpack to get washed along with his clothes, afterwards he brought his new books, t-shirt, note book and pen upstairs leaving them in the wardrobe for now.

Leaving for the Hernandez house Sean felt a calm he hadn’t felt in a long time he wasn’t sure if it was due to the weed or being able to vent and actually act like a teenager for what felt like the first time in years.

Pulling up outside of the house he cut off the engine and grabbed his bag he didn’t even have to knock as Gabriella already had the door open for him along with a smile.

“Hola Sean dinner isn’t ready just yet it’s nice to see you” She was almost bouncing with excitement it made him think of Daniel when he got to see a friend he hadn’t for a few days.

“Hey Gabriella how have you been?” Sean had his backpack slung over a shoulder but he bent down to give Gabriella a quick hug none the less.

“I’m good I started a new book series me and Kendra are reading them together”

“That’s so cool like you’re own little book club”

They walked into the living room giving a wave and a nod to Juan who did the same back before Sean called out a “Hello Isabella” she was in the kitchen

“Yeah it’s awesome” Gabriella replied Sean walked into the kitchen Gabriella following behind him.

“Do you mind if I put on my laundry now” Sean asked Isabella who was now dishing up the dinner with Gabriella's help  
“Go ahead I don’t know how long everything will take you might have to get them tomorrow at work”

“Thanks” Sean loaded up the washing machine with his dirty clothes and towels before zipping his bag back up

“Do you need any help dishing up or bringing in plates?”

“Think we’re just about done dishing up but you can bring in the plates and call Juan for dinner the table should be set” Sean heard Gabriella mutter a whoops as he grabbed the plates to bring in to the dining room. The table was not set he guessed that was what the whoops was for “Juan dinner is ready” Sean called out as he placed the plates on the table before he went to grab the other two.

Gabriella was grabbing knives and forks out of a drawer when he walked back into the kitchen for the other two plates “Did she forget?” “Yeah” Isabella answered no tinge of anger or anything there, she was filling a pitcher with water as she replied. Sean walked back into the dining room where Gabriella was placing the cutlery on the table and Juan had taken his seat. Sean placed the two remaining plates and went back into the kitchen to get four glasses to save someone else the trip. Isabella walked past Sean carrying the water pitcher and took his seat. Sean was the last at the table.

Today's dinner was prawns and rice cooked together with herbs and spices despite having had rice yesterday Sean couldn’t help but tuck in he hadn’t had prawns in forever and he loved them he hadn’t actually eaten much today other than junk food with Kitty a proper meal was definitely needed. Sean finished his food quickly and was offered seconds if he wanted, he declined not wanting to get indigestion from eating too quickly after barely eating all day but Isabella could tell he’d have said yes under other circumstances. She dished up another portion into a plastic container after dinner. “For lunch tomorrow” she had told him.

Following dinner and cleaning up afterwards with Juan Sean decided to talk about what work tomorrow would entail “So when do you need me in work boss?” Sean said jokingly

“We open at 9 so does half 8 suit you?”

“Yeah just going to set an earlier alarm” Sean pulled his phone out of his pocket after drying a dish that Juan had just washed and putting it on the rack. He set the alarm for 7:30am

“Is there a uniform?”

“Just overalls hopefully we have some in your size we’ll find out tomorrow”

Sean made a conscious decision then to wear his nice clothes despite the lack of a uniform he’d gotten to know Juan well but he still wanted to make a good impression to other co-workers and customers before getting changed.

“Would you rather I wear my eye patch or not? Weird question I know”

“I really can’t make that decision for you how does your eye look without it?”

“It’s not too bad really it isn’t scarred but it is black I don’t want to risk putting anyone off but I know the patch can make me seem dodgy. You can see if you like?”

Sean was feeling more comfortable without his eyepatch probably in part because Daniel wasn’t around to see the damage, he knew that he was still blaming himself for the accident despite the fact that it really was an accident and Daniel couldn’t control his powers after getting shot like that, he knew Finn blamed himself too for them even being there in the first place it weighed on Sean heavier than he thought it would knowing that two of the people he loved the most in this world could barely look him in the eye without feeling guilt despite how many times he tried to tell them not to blame themselves.

“Only if you are comfortable”

Sean removed his eyepatch as way of an answer. Juan looked him in both eyes for the first time Sean hadn’t noticed till now just how often people only looked him in his good eye, as if they were actively not looking at his eyepatch.

“It looks like it has healed well but I think if you go without the patch, we should get you some goggles just in case I’d hate for you to get an irritant in it and end up with an infection”

Sean replaced his patch he didn’t know how Gabriella and Isabella would react to it.

“I wouldn’t have even thought of that Juan thanks. Have you goggles at work?”

“No but we’ll buy you a pair at Dads hardware shop tomorrow”

“Thanks for the suggestion” They went back to doing the dishes in silence until they had been washed dried and put away. When the work was finished Juan turned on the kettle asking if Sean would be staying for a hot beverage to which he replied “Yes”

Sean went to sit in the living room with Isabella and Gabriella while Juan made drinks. Gabriella was reading a book presumably one from the series she had mentioned earlier but she put it down when Sean entered the room “Are you staying?” She asked excited and curious

“Just for a bit longer”

“Can we call Finn again?”

“Let me ask him first he might be busy” Sean sent a quick text “Gabriella wants to talk to you can I call?”

Juan walked in with the drinks then “Just have to wait for him to reply”

Sean was drinking his coffee and telling everyone how much work he had got done on the house when Finn texted back “Can I talk to you first then them?” Sean picked up his mug and went into the dining room excusing himself as he called Finn.

“Hey Sweetie”

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah today was just kind of heavy”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah so you know I went to see John and Scott today in prison?”

“Yeah”

“Well turns out so did my Dad”

“Oh, shit how did that go?”

“About as well as you could expect. The usual I miss you son, why don’t you ever call me, I’m sorry please forgive me. The same bullshit he always tries to pull”

“I’m really sorry to hear that love. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Just let me vent I guess”

“Can do”

“I told him I don’t want anything to do with him, and that’d I’d never forgive him. Ken was there with me we bumped into him as he was going in and we were leaving. I’m so glad that Ken was there because I don’t know what I would have done. It’s just really hard sweetie because I love him and hate him at the same time like he was a good enough Dad up until he decided to protect himself rather than his kids”

Sean didn’t say anything but he kind of knew how Finn felt him and Karen had been so close and then one day he came home from school and she just wasn’t there anymore and the loss had nearly destroyed him but at least she didn’t get him sent to prison. Sean didn’t know much about Finns Mom he’d never really talked about her he’d ask one day but not now.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Pissed off and confused honestly. I’m glad it happened after we saw them; I don’t think I could have enjoyed the visit if it happened before”

“How are your brothers?”

Sean wanted to try and switch to a happier topic he knew exactly how he used to feel if he had to talk about Karen before they reconnected.

“They are good they get out in 3 weeks. I told them about you today honestly, they couldn’t have been happier for me. I couldn’t show them any pictures though because of security but they’ll see you soon”

Finn sounded more like himself there

“Thanks for letting me vent sweetie it’s just been a tough day” Sean didn’t mention his day it wasn’t fair to detract from Finns hardships.

“Do you still want to talk to the family? It’s ok if you don’t”

“Put them on it’ll help clear my head” Sean walked back into the living room switching the phone to speaker he saw Gabriella’s eyes light up she obviously liked Finn anyway her parents only gave him a nod.

As soon as Sean had sat down Gabriella was already speaking in hurried Spanish to Finn  
“Hi Finn, how are you? I started a book club with my friend Kendra maybe you could join” Sean was rapidly translating

Finn replied “I’m ok, how are you? I’d love to join your book club” The I’m ok was a blatant lie Sean knew but he’d not say that.

Gabriella gave a squeal of joy when Sean translated that Finn would join the book club they went back and forth talking about different books recommending stuff to each other despite the age gap of 5 years though it was closer to 4 Gabriella was nearly 14 having started school a year later than everyone else due to her birthday being on August 29th whereas Finn had turned 18 on the 1st of April.

The phone conversation continued for a bit Juan and Isabella chiming in occasionally before Sean realized he really should get going he let everyone say goodbye to Finn before he said I love you as he always did before he hung up their phone calls. Sean took his leftovers out of the fridge for lunch tomorrow before he said goodbye to everyone and drove home. He doubted he had any minutes left after the call he should have asked Finn to ring him instead. He’d get a plan sorted out tomorrow with Kitty.

Getting back home Sean placed his lunch in the fridge for tomorrow put on the water heater and headed upstairs charging his phone picking out his clothes for tomorrow, black jeans and white button up shirt, he only had the one jacket that was clean he’d bring it tomorrow but not wear it unless he needed to it wasn’t exactly dressy just a striped hoody. Sean sat on the bed and read one of his new novels this one was called The Minotaur’s Maze he didn’t read for very long just long enough for the water to heat up in order for him to have a shower he really wanted to make the effort for tomorrow, after his shower he dried pulled on a pair of boxers and the new top from Kitty before he brushed his teeth and hair and went back downstairs to turn off the water heater. Sean read in bed for a while it was still early enough.

He’d left at around 7:30 it was only 8:30 now too early to sleep Sean stopped reading an hour later he knew he liked to sleep in but it wasn’t going to be possible anymore with work he’d have to get use to early nights, plus he doubted that sleep would come easily tonight he always struggled to sleep when something new was about to happen mostly due to nerves he reckoned and he had a new job tomorrow.

Sean tried to fall asleep for longer than he had expected, his mind just wouldn’t shut off he’d turned off the light at 9:30 when he checked his phone again it was almost 11 and he was still wide awake (maybe a joint will help) Sean headed downstairs and lit up one while standing on the deck it helped clear his head and calmed his nerves he really hoped it would work. (This isn’t a long-term solution man you need help) finishing up the joint Sean locked up and returned to bed sleep came much easier now and he was out in less than 10 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me suggestions for things that you would like to see either in this or as a separate work you can message me here or on the below links
> 
> Tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miainaction94  
> Twitter here https://twitter.com/MiaMackay4  
> Discord MiaInAction


	8. Day 8 July 11th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean has his first day of work, Finn and Lyla meet online, We learn more about Finns family.

Day 8 July 12 th  2017

Sean’s alarm went off at 7:30 and after how he slept last night, he desperately wanted to turn it off and crawl back into bed and just sleep the rest of the day away. He’d managed to get to sleep after his joint but it was restless and he dreamt of his Dad it started off normally enough the two of them working in the garage together but then Esteban’s face would start to twist and distort into Juan’s face but before that happened Esteban would say “Why Son, why him and not me this was my dream” Sean knew it was just a dream his Dad had told him before that he just wanted Sean to be happy no matter what he did. The nightmare was likely a combination of weed and nerves but it still felt like there was a grain of truth buried in there

  
When Sean got up he went straight downstairs eating breakfast and coffee first then going back upstairs to brush his teeth and hair and putting on a lot of deodorant before getting dressed in his button up shirt, black jeans and DR Martens not wanting to spill anything on his clean clothes he put his lunch in the car and drove to work arriving a few minutes before he needed to he had his eyepatch in his trouser pocket if it turned out he’d need it but for now he didn’t wear it. He’d grabbed his zip up hoody before leaving and had left it in the back seat.

When Sean arrived at work early and dressed in his best clothes despite being told it was unnecessary Juan arriving a few minutes later was surprised at Sean's earliness and his attire, he told him that he could work reception for now at least until they could buy him the goggles and get him sorted with a uniform. Sean went into the office and placed his lunch in a mini fridge he’d not noticed the first time. Juan gave him back his clothes that he’d washed yesterday Sean took them from his hands in the office and went out to his car to put them away.

Sean worked well as a receptionist having worked in retail before he was mostly used as a go for at the moment as the day wasn’t very busy. But he interacted well with the few customers that did arrive no one looked at him suspiciously especially not after Juan kept introducing him as “My Godson Sean” no one mentioned his eye and for that he was grateful. 

By the time that Lunch came around Sean went to Miguel's and bought goggles, he had just enough time to go to the bank and convert his dollars to Pesos (0USD) (19,798.27 MXP) he lodged 10,000 of them into the bank account keeping the rest as cash that he put in his wallet, before coming back and eating his lunch in the small office with Juan he didn’t mind having it cold, he used the work phone to call the phone company and request an evening appointment and an upgrade to Wi-Fi and phone rather than just a reconnection if possible, getting confirmation of the upgrade and an appointment for 6pm it was the absolute latest they would go. 

After lunch Sean helped out in the garage now that he had goggles and overalls on over his clothes he was working under a car alongside Juan and just talking while they tightened nuts and bolts. Sean opened up some more “You know it’s kind of nice doing this again reminds me of home” Juan didn’t say anything but he put the tools down to look at Sean 

“I used to help Dad out in the garage sometimes mostly just bringing him tools but sometimes I’d help under the hood too and it was just nice being close like that and focusing on the job at hand, sometimes we’d talk about work or school or just work in silence, but every time we’d finish up the work on the car Dad would wrap an arm around my shoulder and pull me into a hug and say I’m proud of you Mijo. I didn’t think I’d miss it so much. Honestly I didn’t realise how much it meant to me before.” 

Juan wasn’t sure what to say but he reached out a hand to clasp Sean’s shoulder affectionately “I know it’s not the same as your Dad saying it but I’m proud of you Ahijado” Sean turned his head to give Juan a warm if somewhat sad smile “Ok let's get back to work this car isn’t going to fix itself now is it?” Sean just nodded as he got back into working. 

When Sean finished work at 5pm there wasn’t enough time before his appointment at 6pm in order to get anything other than dinner, minutes and letter stuff from the General Store and with what few shops were in town and his hours it was looking like he’d have to try and figure something out either going to one of the bigger towns on a Saturday, trying to get a half day or having someone go shopping for him. He managed to post his drawing for Finn hoping that it wouldn’t get damaged in the hard- backed envelope he had bought for it. He had also bought another post card envelope and stamp to send another letter to the Reynolds but he hadn’t written anything yet he was to nervous. He knew that Karen and Lyla had received his letters but they hadn’t gotten a way to message him back so he didn’t have to worry about whether or not they sent one back, he’d keep waiting for a letter back but he was impatient already and he wasn’t sure when or if he’d get a letter back from them.

Sean sat in the car after his shopping putting the bag in the back before he grabbed out his sketch book and wrote down the things that he would have to get sooner rather than later. Toaster, Kettle, Washing machine, Laundry Line, Dishes and Cutlery, Bedding, Clothes. There were other things that he would need in the future but they weren’t urgent yet. But it would be good to have more clothes and something other than an old blanket to sleep under same for dishes he’d actually like to have people over for dinner to say thank you but it wasn’t going to be possible with only 2 of anything. Closing his  sketchbook, he turned the key and started the engine before driving the already familiar route home.

When Sean got home he found a letter on the porch floor he picked it up and walked through the internal door before he dropped his bag on the floor beside the main door before settling into the couch to wait, he didn’t have time to do much more than open the letter, wait for the Phone company and text people. 

Kitty “Phone line is getting set up at 6 you coming out today?” 

Finn “Going to be busy getting the phone line sorted will call you later and tell you about work” 

Lyla “Will call later going to be busy for a while”

Kitty was the first to text back “Be there for 6:30?” Sean shot back a quick “ C u then” Lyla replied with “Chat later” Sean didn’t expect Finn to reply until later he’d be either finishing up for the day or on the way home. Sean opened up the letter finding his new bank card inside. 

The phone connection took longer than he thought it would seeing as they had to wire up a phone and internet router Sean had no idea how much more that was going to cost but he was glad that he had requested the upgrade earlier, it would make life so much easier now not having to constantly spend his minutes on international calls. 

Sean filled out a registration form and account details while the reconnection worker got to work she was a woman in around her 40s she seemed  quiet enough if suspicious of why a teenager was setting up a house on his own she stopped judging so harshly when Sean explained that he inherited the house after his Dad died, she actually looked embarrassed after finding out. ( _ Serves her right judging me like that)  _

Kitty arrived around 6:30 like she had planned to be in order to set up the Wi-Fi and everything but the woman in charge of doing the reconnection was still there so Sean had coffee while Kitty declined the offer after having the coffee yesterday they chatted until she left never letting on what Kitty was really there for, The woman had been judgemental and nosy no need to add fuel to the fire.  Kitty had helped Sean pick out the best plan for his needs just the landline phone and Wi-Fi for now he’d stick to a plan free mobile for the time being. The bill was steeper than Sean had expected coming to 1200 Pesos in total (18,598.27 MXP) but it would be worth it he had a phone line, phone and WI-FI now he’d also  signed into a plan and set up direct debit. Finn texted Sean back last like he had expected “Talk later sweetie luv you  😚” 

When Kitty got to work she took all the necessary steps to make sure that Sean was going to be as safe as possible she even gave him one of her old laptops calling it an early birthday present explaining that it couldn’t do what she needed it to anymore but it was still working just fine for what Sean would be using it for the charge for everything was 1000 pesos (17,598.27 MXP) and Sean knew that she was definitely under charging him buy a lot especially given how much the reconnection and everything had cost him. She’d already set up his phone, bought him coffee, given him weed, food, and merch and then to top it all off her old laptop. Sean kept insisting that she let him pay her more, but she absolutely refused. 

Sean convinced her to at least let him cook dinner for the two of them if she wouldn’t accept more money he started cooking while she was still working telling him how it much it would before she started. Dinner was Spaghetti Bolognaise Sean had bought the ingredients before he came home from work thankfully, he’d bought enough for two. They spoke while Sean cooked and throughout their meal

“So how was your first day of work?” 

“It went so much better than I thought it would everyone was really nice and I got to work reception with the customers till lunch then I was with the cars” Sean was chopping up vegetables as he spoke

“That’s good that  you’re enjoying it” Kitty was working on something as Sean added Mince to a frying pan then the vegetables

“Yeah Juan is a really good boss and he reminds me of my Dad so much it honestly kind of hurts” 

They continued their different jobs Kitty was now downloading and installing programs on the laptop as she replied

“That’s rough man that it hurts now but it’s kind of cool that the two of you get on so well”

They kept talking until they finished up sitting down to eat the dinner that Sean cooked. Kitty almost immediately after the first mouthful said

“Your food is a lot better than your coffee”

“ Thanks, glad you like it” 

After dinner Kitty showed Sean his new set up and how to use the laptop almost as soon as she had left Sean was texting Finn and Lyla. 

Finn “Hey love all hooked up I can video call you now” 

Lyla “Got set up can Skype like we used to”

The two texted back almost immediately both saying “You have to call me” Sean decided to message them back “Do you want to meet Lyla/Finn” and got a resounding “Hell Yeah” from the two of them

It was kind of spooky how alike they were it was 8pm now set up and dinner had taken a while. 

Sean sat on the sofa and opened up Skype and added everyone that he knew the details for before starting the call to Finn and Lyla.

Lyla answered the call first she was still in her works clothes from the look of it a white polo shirt (that she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing except to work) and a purple cardigan visible from where she sat at her desk her hair had grown since he’d last seen her and she had it tied back into a ponytail that draped over a shoulder. When she saw  him, she practically  squealed .

“OH MY GOD Sean it is so good to see you again” The smile plastered on her face looked painfully big. 

Finn joined the call a moment later his dreads tied out of his face a baggy t-shirt with a skull and cross bones on it and old blue jeans that seemed too big for him. 

“Dayum Sweetie I missed you much it’s real nice seein ya like this” Sean had the pleasure of doing introductions. 

“Finn this is my best friend is the whole wide world Lyla. Lyla this is the love of my life Finn” 

Both Finn and Lyla let out a loud Aww at that before Finn replied “I love you too sweetie” Sean couldn’t help but think, I know you do you wouldn’t wait a year for me otherwise but he didn’t verbalise the thought. 

“I sent your present today mi amor” 

“Wait you call him my love that is  too cute” Sean blushed at that 

“Yeah well I love him he means the world to me  sooo ” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me  you dork” Finn was just laughing at the pair of them 

“ Oh, mah god the pair a you are just too funny. I can see why  you’re friends” 

Lyla turned her attention to Finn as if she just remembered something

“I have to give you the Best Freakin Fighters talk” she said she would but Sean didn’t really think that  she would .

Much to Sean's embarrassment and Finns amusement she started her talk despite Sean saying 

“Lyla you don’t have to do that honest” He was facepalming now she was embarrassing him so much Finn just chirped in 

“What is the Best Freakin Fighters talk and why does he look like that?” 

“This is me checking that you are up to my standards for him” 

Sean was silently cursing himself now he’d done this to her before when she introduced him to a new boyfriend or girlfriend his big brother protectiveness never switched off and seemed to extend out to his loved ones. Lyla thankfully didn’t mention that this was his own doing and she was totally only doing it as payback to mortify him for doing the same to her in the past. Finn spoke up 

“Got to pass the best friend test I see how it is. Daniel loves me if that helps at all”

“Ok dude you got big points for that Daniel is my boo he is the best kid ever” 

( _ OH, _ _ FUCK Finn please don’t spill the beans she doesn’t know he has powers. No time to send a private message to just Finn) _

_ “ _ Yeah he’s a special little guy and my honey did such a good job raising him after everything that happened, I have no idea how he coped at all”

_ (Phew crisis averted) _

“Thanks Finn means a lot I still worry about him though”

“He’ll be ok sweetie he’s our little Superhero”

The nickname was generic enough not to merit a lot of questions anyone could call a 10-year-old a superhero regardless of if they have powers or not. Sean’s heart still warmed at the use of our rather than your honestly if the heist had gone according to plan it would likely have been the three of them here together him and Finn raising Daniel together, they probably would have gotten here a lot sooner too.

“Ok back to your test mister can’t distract me that easy”

“Sorry  ma’am continue ”

“Do you promise to look after Sean and treat him right” 

“Shit that sounds like wedding vows Lyla”

“Shh Sean, Finn has to answer not you”

“Course I’ll look after my Sweetie and treat him well”

“You better because no one is hurting my best friend ever again” 

“ Hell, yeah he deserves the world after everything he’s been through and I want to be the one to give it to him” 

Sean just sat their blushing now at his boyfriend and best friend fussing over him he’d zoned out letting Lyla move on to the next question 

“Do you swear to never pressure him into anything in the future?”

_ (Hope she isn’t saying that because of the heist oh fuck she probably means sex I am going to die of embarrassment)  _ Sean took out his sketchbook then drawing to distract himself from the awkwardness that was happening on screen

Finn stopped whatever he was about to answer 

“He’s drawing again”

“He always does that on video calls especially when he’s nervous.”

“I can still hear you both though, I’m paying attention. You’re interrogating Finn and trying to embarrass me to death in the process”

“You betcha so Finn no pressuring him at all you got it”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. I’m just still over joyed that I got to be his first kiss. I wouldn’t ever want to make my Sean feel pressured or uncomfortable in anyway”   
“Good okay final test”

_ (Thank fuck this is almost over) _

“Will you make sure to tell me whenever he does stupid embarrassing shit” 

_ (Is that a trick question is he meant to say no or not) _

“Only if you promise to tell me stories of the dumb shit you used to do together”

“Deal. Ok Sean he passes you got yourself a good one” 

“Told you I did” Sean looked up from his drawing of the three of them long enough to stick his tongue out at her

“ Yaay I passed do I win a prize” Finn asked excitedly 

“Durh the prize is you get to keep dating Sean without me having to go beat your ass”

“Sounds like a good prize to me. She’s feistier than she looks”

“Sean is the best prize ever” Finn retorted

Sean heard a ding and saw another window blinking Finn had sent a private message

“ So, do I get to see my pretty little prize later?”

Sean had to really try and stop a blush from creeping into his cheeks Lyla would know something was up typed back 

“You can unwrap your prize later”  _ (Uh I hope that doesn’t sound super cheesy) _

“ So, Lyla how has everyone been since I left?”

She updated Sean as him and Finn listened in Sean occasionally reacting when something unexpected or surprising came up and Finn asking who people were. When they were all caught up on the Seattle people most of who Sean knew who he wouldn’t see again he asked Finn about the Humboldt crew he knew a bit but hadn’t had a proper catch up not really.  _ (I _ _ should send everybody messages try and get back in better  _ _ contact) _ It was Lyla's turn to ask who people were now and to express her eagerness to meet them all. 

“You will we’ll all have a big party down in Mexico at some point”

Lyla and Finn gave a cheer at that    
“Oh, wait I can show the place now it’s mostly finished up” 

Sean stood up and gave a tour of the place turning off lights and locking up the doors He grabbed his bag where he had left it by the door pulling on both straps before going upstairs and ending the tour in  his room, placing his laptop on the bed he took off the backpack and placed it on the floor beside him. He sat down on the bed continuing their conversation. “ So, what do you think?”

“It’s even better than the pictures sweetie can’t wait to hang there”

“DUUUUDE it’s fucking huge and no rent or mortgage score” 

“Yeah it’s gonna be tight just need to get more stuff I’ve a list sorted out for now but no idea when I can get to the shops with work”

“Shit I never asked how your first day of work went I got distracted” 

Lyla chimed in it too “Sorry I didn’t ask either” 

“Yeah it was good it’s crazy how much Juan reminds me of my Dad though like they are so similar you would not believe it honestly kinda spooky”

“How so?” Lyla asked. Finn stayed quiet not wanting to  interrupt

“Dude they have the same sense of humour, same mannerisms it’s really strange. Like I already feel so close to him because of it but at the same time it makes me sad being around someone so like my Dad but who isn’t him”

Finn didn’t know what to say to that his Dad was alive and he badly wanted to replace him with someone better he’d said as much to Sean. Lyla spoke before he could.

“I can’t imagine how hard that is for you Sean I know how close you were” 

“Yeah it hurts but in a good way I guess like there’s a reminder of him even here” 

Finn finally spoke up 

“I know what you mean Sweetie after my  Momma died, I missed her so much and I just wanted something to remind me of her”

Finn had never talked about this before Sean sent Lyla a quick private message “Make an excuse to go I need to hear this” Lyla obviously got the message. 

“Hey I’m gonna have to  go got to open up the coffee shop tomorrow been nice meeting you Finn sorry about your Mom. Love you Sean talk soon”

“Yeah see ya Lyla talk soon”

“Love you Lyla chat later” He sent another PM “Thanks” after she had hung up.

“So, uh Finn you never told me about your Mom want to talk about it?”

“Yeah I guess I ought to I know all about your Dad it’s only right”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want  to, I know what it’s like”

“ No, I don’t want to hide things not from you. So yeah my  Momma well she got sick not long after me and my Brothers got put away”

“Shit Finn that’s rough I’m so sorry”

“Yeah and like it was so hard because we couldn’t go and see her. She used to visit us while she was still able to but it wasn’t as often as we’d like and every  time, I saw her she was just looking sicker and sicker. Losing weight, her hair and she was so pale. I’ll never forget the last time that I saw her Sean she was just skin and bones, she was almost white she was that pale and she had these big bags under her eyes like she was too tired to even continue living she had on a bandana to cover her head. Um she gave it to me actually it’s the one I always wear s’all I have left of her” 

Finn’s voice broke there he was clearly close to tears. 

“It’s ok you don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to”

“ No, it’s ok I just need a minute is all. I want you to know” 

“That’s ok love  take your time I’m right here”

Neither said anything for a bit until Finn was ready to speak

“So, um after that day she got admitted to hospital and was too sick to visit or leave. Dad came by a few times with information but he knew I didn’t want to see him so it wasn’t very often and we really only spoke about Mom and he left. When Mom  visited, I got to hear about my Brothers and our friends and her groups she had Book club I got my love of reading from her. It made prison seem less lonely hearing about regular life. But ugh yeah, I never saw her again after that last visit. Dad came in one day to tell me she was gone and when the funeral was.”

He took a deep steadying breath 

“We got to go the funeral the 4 of us got day release to say goodbye but, but man they made us wear those fucking orange jumpsuits and be handcuffed to a guard. I should have been able to say goodbye to my  Momma in a shirt and tie not looking like some god damned criminal. Her friends just kept glaring at us like it was all our fault she died the stress of having 4 criminal sons was too much or some shit made her get sick. It’s the last time I chose to see my Dad he did that to us he made us crooks made us say goodbye that way and if you believed her friends caused her to die. You know what the worst fucking thing is I believed them and blamed myself I was just a kid though I didn’t know any better. Still hugged my Dad while I cried though despite how much I hated him, well as best as you can hug someone while handcuffed to another person”

Finn was crying by now silent tears ran down his cheeks as his voice cracked. Sean didn’t know what to do. Couldn’t imagine going through that but in some ways his story was better than his he got to be there got to say goodbye Sean never got that but in others it was so much worse. 

“Finn, I had no idea that you had to go through all of that I don’t know what to say I’m just so, so sorry.”

“I’m alright sweetheart it’s in the past but yeah that’s why I don’t talk about my Mom a lot just hurts too much we were  real close. Told me I was the best damn surprise she ever did get.”

“I know love it’s still hard for me to talk about my Papito too.”

Sean leant his head towards the camera Finn did the same it wasn’t the same as touching foreheads in person but it was a comfort in  its own way after a  moment, they pulled away sitting back up straight. Sean was the first to speak

“ So, what do you mean by surprise?”

“Oh, I was an accident totally unplanned folks didn’t even know about me till I was born”

“No way dude you’re kidding me”

“All true sweetie. Family was going out camping in the woods just Mom Dad and my Brothers  an suddenly Mom’s not feeling so hot but they’re near the place so they keep going till they get there and like Mom keeps getting worse hot sweating in a lot of pain. Dad sends John and Scott away to go pitch the tent not wanting them to see her like that but Kens the oldest so he stays with Dad in case it’s an emergency and he needs someone to call an ambulance. Turns out she was in labour with me funniest part though I was born on April 1 st so no one believed them. Spent my first night on earth in a tent snuggled up to my  Momma . we went to the hospital the next day and somehow we were both alright”

“Damn that’s amazing I had no idea about that at all. “

“Yeah it’s funny I used to tell everyone that story before she died but now I just don’t anymore because it was our story and now that she is gone it’s not the same. Felt good to share it though specially after everything else. Thanks for listening to me sweetie means a lot”

“ Of course, mi amor I’ll always listen to anything that you have to say”

“I love you so much sweetie I forgot how good it was to take down my walls with someone to really open up. The guys don’t even know that not really they just know that my  Momma died but not how”

“I love you too and I’m really glad that you feel like you can open up to me I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to hide stuff from me I’m here for you always”

Finn was still crying but his voice was steady now and the flow of tears had started to slow if not stop completely. 

“So, do I still get to unwrap my prize even after all of that heavy shit?”

“Oh, um uh yeah if you like” Sean stammered out surprised that Finn was still interested after everything. 

“Yeah I need cheering up after all of that stuff and what better way to do that than by watching my sexy boyfriend strip for me”

“ Oh, I see want me to put on a show for you?”

“Darlin that sounds like one of the sexiest things I have heard of. Would you really do that?”

“Um yeah it’s kind of exciting to think about”

“Only if you want to of course darlin I don’t want you to do something just because you think I want you to”

“Yeah I know Finn” 

** (SMUT WILL HAPPEN BELOW YOU ARE WARNED) **

Sean placed the laptop on the bed beside him before he stood up. 

“Can you still see me?”

“Yeah you’re in frame”

“Ok good just a moment  have to get off my boots first then I’ll start” Sean bent down then unlacing his DR Martens and taking them off before standing up again 

Sean squatted down so that his head and torso were in the frame before pulling the laptop closer to him for Finn to get a clearer view.

Still wearing that white collared shirt with nothing underneath he began slowly teasingly undoing the buttons one by one taking his time, knowing that rushing would betray his nerves and eagerness. 

“Aww baby no need to be shy”

“Not shy shh, just watch”

Finn only nodded, as Sean continued undoing the buttons getting  lower, he pulled the shirt away from his shoulders letting them be shown off, back to the buttons he undid more letting his toned stomach be seen. Finn let out a little wolf whistle at that. 

“Damn you are so sexy Sean keep going please”

Sean kept going slowly removing the now unbuttoned shirt sliding it down his arms sensually. 

“Want me to continue?” Sean’s legs were starting to cramp up at this point he’d been squatting for so long

“Desperately so you’re so hot”

Sean stood taking a few steps back so that all of him was in frame he started undoing the buttons of his jeans slowly one at a time shimmying them down his hips as he went, he hadn’t noticed how hard he had gotten until his fingers skimmed against his boxers as he removed his jeans fingers brushing up and down his thighs slowly he watched Finn on the monitor eyeing him up and down chewing slightly on his lower lip. Sean finished removing his jeans walking closer to the laptop. 

“Do you see how hard I am for you Finn” The tent in his boxers was very clearly visible.

“Fuck, stripping for me turned you on that much?”

“Yeah love I want to make you feel good” 

Sean took a step back wiggling his hips as he began stripping off his boxers. Teasingly slow wanting to make Finn wait to see everything wanting him to savour every last second. When he finally took them off his achingly hard cock free and leaking a few beads of precum rested against his stomach he grabbed his boxers and gave them a twirl on his finger before tossing them aside. Sean walked back to the bed and laid down resting the laptop beside him so that Finn could see all of him.

“Fuck Sean you are so goddamned sexy what did I ever do to deserve you”

“Thanks Finn you’re looking a tad overdressed there now aren’t you”

“ Oh, uh sorry about that one second” Finn stood up and Sean could see him slightly off screen stripping quickly no show for him anyway. Finn returned a moment later in just a just a  t-shirt and his bandana

“No fair I don’t get to have a shirt on”

“Aww sorry Sweetie” Finn began pulling his  t-shirt over his head not slow enough to tease but definitely enticingly when he’d removed it Sean could see his lithe body laid bare  before him his nipple rings glinting. Sean wanted to play with them so badly. 

“Uh Finn can I watch you play with your piercings for a little bit”

“Oh, uh yeah if you want me to”

Sean wanted to memorise what Finn did to himself to feel good so he could do the same in the future. 

Finn reached up a hand and grasped his left nipple between 2 fingers rubbing it to hardness before stopping and looping the tip of a finger through the ring and tugging gently making a little oh face and moaning softly. 

“Fuck Finn you look so good like that” Sean was blushing now. Finn could see all of him but Sean could only see from the waist up. 

Sean wrapped a hand around his hard length and began to stroke himself using some of his precum as lube. 

Finn’s eyes went wide at that. 

“Dayum Sean you stroking yourself to me? That is something else”

Finn moved the laptop to his side so that Sean could get a proper view of him. 

“Like what you see?”

“Yeah wish you were here”

“Soon love” 

Finn didn’t say more as he eyed up Sean hungrily watching him stroke his cock without thinking he found himself doing the same. 

Watching Finn stroke himself was even sexier on video than it had been in the photos. The two of them didn’t say much just watched each other letting out the occasional moan or gasp. Sean’s eyes were fixated on Finn and how every time one of his fingers brushed up against his piercing, he let out a moan and a small shudder. Sean wanted to reach out and touch him through the screen he wanted to be the cause of those moans for real.

After a while Sean found himself stroking faster his moans and gasps becoming more frequent as he watched Finn on the screen before he knew it he could feel that familiar feeling telling him that he was close the tightening in all of his muscles when everything seems to speed up and slow down at the same  time he came calling out Finns name. He was a panting mess his cum forming a puddle on his chest dripping down to form a pool in his belly button.

Finn found himself coming quickly afterwards watching Sean orgasm and cry out his name. Finn couldn’t help but call out Sean’s name to. He’d found he’d been imagining the two of them together whenever he had a moment alone to himself pretty much since that night, actually hearing Sean last time had been something else and now seeing him it was beyond all expectations that he had held he just wanted him there in the flesh right now. 

They both took a few seconds to come back down to earth

“That was nice um yeah” Sean didn’t really know what to say after that it was all so new 

“Real nice sweetie” Finn reached off to the side when his arm came back into  view, he was holding tissues and started wiping himself off

“Wish I’d thought of that” Sean mumbled “I’ll be back” Sean stood desperately hoping that he didn’t drip cum onto the carpet and walked the short distance to the bathroom to clean himself up his cock now returning to its usual size. He was cold now he’d get dressed soon.

Walking back into his room Finn was off screen presumably getting dressed. Sean went to do the same thing. Sitting back down on the bed in his shorts and old t-shirt 

** (SMUTS OVER IT’S SAFE) **

Finn reappeared on the screen still topless but sporting a pair of old khaki track pants and no bandana his dreads were loose again.

“So how is the Rottweiler at work?”

“Oh my god Sean I love him so much I keep begging Ken to let me adopt him”

“Do you think he will?”

“He’s said no but I just have to keep pulling the baby brother act I’ll wear him down eventually”

“I’m sure you will who could say no to you I mean look at you you’re just too cute”

Finn laughed 

“Thank you”

“Why is he saying no?”

“Not the right time he’s saying maybe after parole if no one has adopted him yet because I’ll be around more” Finn again didn’t say about his plans for after parole 

“That makes sense maybe you should wait a while”

“Yeah but Sean he’s the cutest sweetest puppy and I just want to give him a home” 

Sean wanted to adopt the dog himself but that would be way to suspect someone in Puerto Lobos adopting a dog from San Diego that just so happens to be at the same shelter Finn works at when Finn  and Sean have a known connection it’d be like slapping a bright red x on himself. Sean Diaz is here and Finn Egan McNamara has been in frequent contact with a known felon not a good idea. But God damn it he was going to get his boyfriend that puppy even if he had to get sneaky with it.

“I know Finn you got a big heart that’s one of the reasons I love you. Does the dog have a name ?”

“He was called Berserker because of his background but I’ve been calling him Biscuit because he looks like a  Toffypop ”

“Aww that is such a cute name” 

Sean went to the website to see what name Biscuit was listed under Berserker or Biscuit it was Biscuit thankfully. 

“I gotta send my Mom a text  real quick but I’m still here ok”

“Aight”

Sean took his phone out to text Karen 

“Hey Mom I got a big favour to ask of you. Can you please go to this website and look up Biscuit for  me? Get back to me when you can”

“ So, have you read any new books love?”

“Yeah I’m reading Tithe at the moment it’s not my usual type of book at all but I’m really enjoying it so far”

“What’s it about?”

Karen texted back then as Finn gave a summary of the book 

“Is that where Finn is volunteering? He looks so cute and happy there why did you want me to look him up?”

Sean texted back still listening to Finn

“Can you please apply to Adopt  him and bring him to me when you come down next month if you’re  successful? I’ll cover the fees promise.”

Sean put his phone back down for now it was starting to get late he’d have to head soon but he didn’t want to. It was lovely seeing Finn again and he loved their conversations. 

Finn was talking all about how pretty the male lead was and the humour in the book he was going to buy the sequel just as soon as he could. 

Karen texted Sean back “I’ll have to think about it give me a couple of days to make up my mind ok?”

“Thanks Mom I’ll video call you tomorrow I got set up today love you”

“Love you too talk tomorrow” Karen texted back. 

“Finn I’m going to have to head soon early day tomorrow” 

It was nearly 10 he’d been on call with Lyla and Finn and then just Finn for about an hour a piece. 

“Aww I’ll miss you but my Man’s gotta get to work earning them big bucks”

“It’s hardly big bucks but it’s good for now will keep me a float and the works good for now. I’ll be back gonna get ready for bed”

Sean stood leaving the laptop on he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair he was missing his undercut it had grown out since Karen had done it for him back in Away but he’d keep growing it out for the time being he still needed to get a mirror for in here his phone camera showed that his beard would take a while to grow in it was just stubbly now more like he’d forgotten to shave for a few days than actually trying to grow it out. Sean finished up in the bathroom and went back to his room. Giving Finn a wave before closing the curtains and folding his clothes for tomorrow hoping he hadn’t crumpled them too much when he dropped them to the ground earlier. 

Sitting back on the bed he got under the blanket before resuming his conversation with Finn. 

“ So, what’s your plan for tomorrow?”

“Roadside  clean-up ugh I hate it so much sweetie  it’s so hot and tiring and people stare when they drive past  it’s so embarrassing. The shelter is nice because of the animals and people actually appreciate the help they don’t make you feel bad for being there the Library is great too because not a lot of people volunteer there so they are really  grateful for the help and the customers are nice someone told me that this is just the bad chapter in the storybook of my life it was nice not judgemental at all. I’m working the homeless shelter too when they need me the staff aren’t the best but the clients are awesome most of them have been in my shoes or know someone that has  it’s hard to see though makes me think of how bad things could have gone when I ran away but I got lucky you Know. What about you love anything exciting planned?”

“Work but I’m going to see if I can arrange a half day off of something soon so that I can go to the big town and get supplies I need appliances, clothes, bedding things I can’t get locally. Going to check the post office see if my Grandparents wrote back yet  it’s probably too early to expect anything but I’m impatient. Might go to the bank to lodge some more money see if Marcus is working. Have to ring my Mom too going to video call her.”

“Let me know how it goes tomorrow. I should let you get to bed. Night love you”

“Love you to talk tomorrow” Sean blew a kiss to the screen causing an unexpected giggle from Finn before he ended the call and closed the laptop screen placing it on the floor beside the bed. 

Settling in for the night Sean found that sleep came easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry if reading about Finn's Mum upset you.  
> I drew partly from personal experience regarding the loss of a parent for this chapter  
> Comments and Kudos mean the world to me  
> Feel free to send me suggestions for things that you would like to see either in this or as a separate work you can message me here or on the below links  
> Tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miainaction94  
> https://twitter.com/MiaInAction94  
> Discord MiaInAction


	9. Days 9-11 July 13th - 15th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers a few days with some life updates and work news happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have struggled with this chapter for ages, in the end I just rush ended it to get it out there I'm not happy with it and not sure I ever will be.   
> Chapter 10 onwards I'm pleased with though so hopefully make up for this one.   
> Sorry if it is a disappointment.

Sean woke for work and got ready the day proceeded much the same as yesterday Sean alternating between working reception and working on cars. He did decide to ask Juan if it would be possible to finish up early one day so that he could go into one of the major towns to stock up on supplies. Juan agreed promising that the next slow day he was free to leave early to get the things that he couldn’t get locally.

After work Sean vidcalled Karen to talk about everything, he had a feeling Biscuit would be a big no but he had hope anyway it wasn’t like the dog would be living with her. 

“Hey Mom how was your day?”

“Hey Sean you look nice how was work? My day was good went into town today to sell some vegetables sold a lot so it was a good day”

“Work was good Juan is letting me finish early on our next slow day so that I can travel to the next town to get some stuff for the house hopefully it will be soon”

“That’s good then I'm glad to hear that your boss is treating you well. How is Finn?”

“Oh, he’s doing good had motor side clean-up today which he hates so I’ll call him later on to try and cheer him up”

“Sorry that he has to do that”

“Yeah but he’s volunteering at 4 different places he really wants to finish up the mandatory community service quickly. He’ll still be on parole for at least another year we think but being able to actually work in that time would be a big help”

“Does he have any plans for after parole is over?”

“He’s coming to visit me but I don’t know about afterwards”

“I bet you’re really excited to see him again”

“Yeah Mom I am I’ve never felt this way before about anyone and the distance is just unbearable honestly. Getting the video calls set up helps a bit but it’s not the same as actually being together. He was so sad last night and all I wanted to do was reach out and hold him tell him that everything was going to be alright but I can’t do that from here. All I have is words and I’ve never been that good with them drawing was always my strong suit not talking. It’s just hard” Sean finished with a sigh.

“I know it doesn’t help but the pain is good makes it real, shows how much the two of you care about each other not everyone can do long distance”

“Yeah it just fucking sucks. I sent him a drawing the other day so he has something of mine. But it doesn’t get rid of the distance or how much I miss him”

“I know son but at least it’s something to look forward to when he actually does arrive. Do you want me to go so that you call him?”

“Yeah I might call you again later though. Please think about Biscuit I understand if you can’t do it though”

“I will but you need to think about it too. Do you really have time for a dog and a job? I understand that you want to get him to make Finn happy but don’t rush into it”

“I will honest see ya Mom”

Sean hung up the call before ringing Finn on Skype. It wasn’t late he’d likely only have been home a little while he might be too early. The call rang for a while before Finn answered he mustn’t have been near the computer

When Finn answered the call, he was still in his orange jumpsuit no Bandana and his dreads were loose his brow had some beads of sweat glistening on it he looked good other than tired.

“Oh, hi Sweetie sorry not home long had to run when I heard you call. What’s up?”

“Not much just know how much you hate motor side clean up so I wanted to ring and cheer you up after work”

“Aww you are just too cute Sean. Mind if I got get a shower first? I’m gross right now. Hot weather and hard work not a good combo.”

“Yeah but uhh Finn keep the jumpsuit?”

It was surprisingly form fitting and clung to his skin in just the right places Sean wanted to unzip it with his teeth.

“I would but it seriously needs washing after today. Another time though darlin if you like”

“Oh yes please you look really good in it”

Finn seemed flustered he even blushed slightly as he chuckled out.

“I’ll keep that in mind back in a bit”

Sean watched Finn walk away from the screen. He figured he had time to cook a meal Sean cooked and ate while he talked to Finn it felt good normal, the distance suddenly didn’t seem so big just doing everyday things together. Sean decided he might as well broach the subject of Biscuit

“So, mi sol I had an idea need you tell me what you think”

“Shoot”

“So, if Ken won’t let you adopt Biscuit and no one good comes forward would you like me to adopt him?”

“What that’s too much honey how would it even work? You can’t come here to check him out”

“I was kind of hoping my Mom would do it for me either adopt him online and have him sent to her or she could drive out to meet him and you I guess then bring him here when she visits next month”

“Um that’s a lot for both of you too do but definitely if no one comes forth for him I’d love that”

“Ok keep me updated if it’s looking like he won’t get adopted I’ll try my best to for you”

Work was slow the next day so Sean got to leave early he drove into the next town and managed to get a lot of things that he needed.

The toaster and kettle he managed to get in one of the chain stores along with at least a few weeks' worth of food shopping mostly non-perishables and frozens since he didn’t know when he would next get into the city. At a homeware shop he managed to buy a laundry line a cutlery set as well as a set of bowls and plates, glasses and two more mugs. There were pots and pans set but it was out of his price range for now. The same homeware store had a Bed in Bag kit on sale which Sean purchased eagerly it had 2 pillows a duvet and sheet but no pillow cases or duvet cover, he grabbed the cheapest of each of them he didn’t want to blow through the money he did have.

Sean went into a hardware shop to try and find a Washing machine, even the cheapest model that they had was way out of his budget he decided to go home with his purchases, he reckoned that it was still early enough to check out the thrift store back in Puerto Lobos and go to the post office to see if there was any way of knowing if his letter had arrived in Oregon.

The woman at the post office was as helpful as she could be explaining that as he hadn’t registered the letter it wasn’t being tracked and urging him to register any important documents in the future. He’d write another letter on Friday if he hadn’t gotten anything back yet.

The thrift store was his next stop they’d just got in an old coffee table which was in good condition and relatively cheap he bought it and brought it home with him, he also grabbed some more formal clothes button up shirts and slacks mostly for work he even found a relatively inexpensive suit jacket it actually fit well so he bought it.

The rest of the day went the same as they normally did, he cooked dinner ate, did dishes, rang people went online and read until he was tired. What was different was making up his bed properly with pillows a sheet and duvet.

Work on Thursday was the same as it had been the past few day Sean wore one of his new formal outfits to work reception, changing into overalls and goggles when the amount of customers coming to make appointments slowed and the work load on the cars increased.

As soon as work had finished on the 15th

Sean had written and sent another letter to his Grandparents hoping they would reply and that maybe the first one had never made it to them

“Grandma and Grandpa

I’m not sure if you didn't receive my first letter or if you did but chose not to reply for whatever reason.   
Don’t worry I’m not coming back to the states even if that is where Daniel is, I know that it is too risky that I’d be locked up in a heartbeat and that Daniel would be sent to some foster home where I would never see him again so I’m staying where I am.

I have a phone now the line is secure so if you are afraid to write back please call me instead. He wrote both of his phone numbers in the letter

Love your

Grandson”

It had been 10 days since he’d sent the first letter and with how quickly Lyla and Karen had gotten his letters he knew that Claire and Stephen must have by now he had hoped for a letter back but maybe there was a delay or something so he sent another one and waited.  
He’d call Karen later on and see if she had any news about the upcoming trials and Daniel.   
  


“Hey Mom”

“Hi Sean everything ok?”

“Yeah I was just hoping for an update on the trials for you and Daniel?”

“Oh well my trial is on the 27th but it’s looking like it will be a quick trial there is no evidence. Daniel will be there to testify against Lisbeth, they are doing Daniels immediately before mine. I got to see him in the detention centre this week he is doing as well as can be, but he’s scared of having to see Lisbeth next week and he misses you, I can’t visit as much as I’d like to with everything that is happening. I told him as much as I could which isn’t a lot really given the circumstances, he knows that you are safe but that’s all I could say without incriminating myself, him or your friends and Finn.”

It was a lot to take in Sean shuddered Daniel still had nightmares about the whole ordeal and now he was going to have to face her in person and Sean couldn’t be there to protect him to tell him it was all going to be ok and even scarier he wasn’t going to be there if his powers got out of control and the whole thing turned messy.

Sean was trying to stay level headed but it wasn’t easy anger and fear coloured his words he wanted what was best for Daniel so badly but he wasn’t going to be there to be the one to give it to him.

“Karen you need to make sure that Daniel stays calm and feels safe during the trial his powers go out of control when he feels threatened. I know you don’t talk to your parents but please for Daniels sake make them come be with him at the trial Chris their neighbour too if he can be, I’ll ring our friends try and have them come be there for him he needs people that will testify for him that he isn’t a criminal. I, I’ll take the fall for everything they can pin on me just so long as he gets to be free.”

“Esteban raised you well Sean, better than I ever could have”   
_(You better believe he did. If it weren't for him I wouldn’t even be talking to you right now)_ Sean wanted to snap but he held his tongue he wasn’t up for a fight right now the world was moving on without him and any control that he did have on the situation was tangible at best and rapidly spiralling away from him

“Yeah he did Karen” _(Not that you would know)_ “I have to go I need to make a bunch of calls”

“Bye Sean I’ll call my parents for you and Daniel”

“Thanks”

Sean hung up the call. His mind was reeling he felt useless he couldn’t be there but maybe he could make it so that other people could be he started calling people that might be able to go and be with Daniel during the court case.

He rang Lyla who promised to do whatever she possibly could in order to be there her Mom might not be happy about it but she had her own money and her Dad would back her up.

Jake said him and Sarah Lee would be there he’d take a few days off of work to attend the case since the drive would be long, he felt it was the least he could do after everything Sean had done for him.

Cass, Penny and Hannah were the next to be called they were living together so Cass just put him on speaker he told everyone about everything that happened so far having neglected to actually phone them just talking online when he was done catching up he told them about the trial coming up and how Daniel was going to be all alone. Cass and Penny wouldn’t be able to make it as they were going to cover for Hannah who was coming her and Daniel were the closest in the group excluding Finn.

Brody was the last to be invited but he was probably going to be the best representative if they decided to ask testimonies, Brody had never been in trouble with the law like some of them had, he didn’t have a complicated past with Sean or Daniel, and he couldn’t be intimidated about his background with Lisbeth like Jake could. Brody was beyond grateful for the call he wanted to help any way that he could and promised to fly out to the trial to be there with Daniel and told Sean to keep in touch it was really good to hear from him after so long and to know that things had turned out mostly ok. Brody even offered to hire the best lawyers he could afford to represent Daniel but Sean felt it would be too much to accept the offer, he insisted though which was something he’d be eternally grateful for and never able to repay the kindness he was offering.   
  
Sean rang Finn then from the laptop he knew that he wouldn’t be able to go to the trial with Parole unless the courts decided that he was needed and made him come. Sean wasn’t sure which he hoped it would be if he was being completely honest with himself.

If he was court ordered to be there Daniel would at least get to see him, Finn would see his friends again get to meet Lyla in person; but he’d also meet Karen and without Sean there to hold him back that would most likely be a disaster they’d also pull his name through the mud and try to discredit him plus no doubt Flores would use any knowledge of their relationship against them to try and claim that Sean and Finn never had Daniels best interests at heart.

But if Finn wasn’t there it was another support that Daniel lost and it would be easier to make him say the Heist was all Finn’s idea in order to protect himself which might lengthen his parole or worse have additional charges added, also only 3 people that Sean knew were going to be there actually knew anything about Daniels powers if Karen managed to get Claire, Stephen and Chris to come it’d be a big help but he didn’t know if she’d actually make the call. Finn wasn’t scared of Daniels powers like most other people were if everything did go to shit, he’d be able to work him back down enough to continue especially after last time neither Finn or Daniel wanted anyone to get hurt again like last time.

Finn spoke up snapping Sean out of his thoughts.

“Sweetie you okay?”

It looked like Finn had answered a few minutes ago but Sean hadn’t heard him.

“Not really I was on the phone to Karen and Daniel’s trial is coming up and I won’t be there I’ve rung everyone I could to try and go there to support him but I’m feeling guilty and over thinking everything. I’m sorry I get like this sometimes I can go I don’t want to bother you”

“You really need to stop talking like that sweetie, we’re partners and you aren’t going to bother me by talking about what is on your mind”

“Yeah I know sorry just in my own head and I feel really bad about everything”

“So, um I don’t know if this will help you too feel better or not but I’m going to be there”

“Fuck no way what about Parole I know you love Daniel but you can’t”

Finn interrupted Sean then

“I’m not breaking my parole honey I have to be there court mandated.”

“Oh, fuck no way”

“It’ll be alright Sean it’s not my first rodeo.”

“I know Finn but I worry, Flores will be there and she hates me I don’t know how much she knows about us but anything she does know she is going to use against you to try and make it seem as if you coerced us into a life of crime.”

“But that’s all bullshit sweetie.”

“They won't care love they just want to punish Daniel for my mistakes”

“Sean it’s gonna be alright trust me”

“I really hope so Finn I don’t think I could handle if Daniel ended up in prison because of me or if they tried to send you back. Fuck maybe I should just go back turn myself in hope they go easy on us”

“Don’t even think about it, I know you’re scared and that you want to help but it’s not worth it Sean. Daniel needs you free and you deserve a life of your own not one behind bars. I know how hard prison is myself I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy let alone the love of my life and I’m certain Daniel wouldn’t want it for you either”

“Yeah I guess you’re right about that at least Hannah and Jake are going to be there plus a few other people that I asked to come. So, you’ll get to see them again and I’m sure the people you don’t know will introduce themselves.”

“That’s cool be nice to catch up shame about the circumstances though but at least it is something”

They talked for a while longer trying to unwind and calm down but Sean felt coiled like a spring or an elastic band that was pulled so taut it was about to snap this week was going to be very hard. Sean went to bed and tossed and turned all night his sleep was restless and full of nightmares guilt filled ones, seeing Daniel and Finn behind bars cursing him for ruining their lives.

Friday was a drag he was exhausted from his sleepless night he worked as well as he could but his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated, he was just looking forward to getting home that evening he didn’t think he could bring himself to cook or clean he’d stick on a frozen pizza or something that he didn’t have to worry about, maybe he’d finally start those therapy sessions he had money in the bank in order to do so.

Sean got home and texted Lyla and Finn “Going to be busy for at least another hour or two will talk to you later” He put the food in the oven and turned it on grabbed a quick shower while the food cooked dressed in his shorts and wolf t shirt they’d quickly become his favourite comfort clothes he took the pizza out of the oven stuck it on a plate and cut it into slices before eating them he was hungry but the food was tasteless more from his mood than from it actually being bland.

As soon as he finished his meal, he set up his laptop and logged into BetterHelp he looked for a grief counsellor and found one that dealt with family grief and teens it sounded like a good fit he sent a message straight away to one Mr Joseph Peterson he didn’t know why the name seemed familiar. He started up the session text based only he kept things simple non-descript.

“My Dad passed away in October and I had to raise my brother since, but now he’s gone to.”

He didn’t mention running from the cops, becoming homeless, losing an eye, it’d be too much of a giveaway if he were to do that. The reply came back

“What was your Father like Eduardo?” Sean stared at the name that wasn’t truly his for a moment before he typed out a reply

“His name was Manuel he was a mechanic and raised me and my Brother Felipe alone since we were kids, he was the best Father anyone could ask for.” He stuck with more middle names just to be safe.

“Where was your Mother during this time?”

“She left when I was a child”

They spoke back and forth it hurt to relive parts of his past that he would rather have kept buried and forgotten but that’s not how healing works, you have to drag out your demons take the skeletons out of the closet and face them until they are easier to look at and put away. By the end of the session Sean was feeling better it was unexpected he’d hoped it would help but he wasn’t convinced that it actually would.

“You can call me Joey during our next session if you would be more comfortable that way”

Sean realised then why the name had seemed familiar clicking on the profile his suspicions were confirmed his new therapist was his Nurse from when he had been in hospital that fact prompted several questions in his mind but he would have to wait for answers their time was up he closed the chat window, rang Karen it rang out he tried again still no answer he’d try again tomorrow.

He called up Lyla and let her know that he’d started using the website and thanked her again for the recommendation even though he lamented the fact that he had to keep so many secrets and lies he couldn’t talk about the upcoming trial at all, his feelings about losing his eye he’d come to terms with it in some ways others he still couldn’t believe it, he never spoke about his new relationship; knowing that it was Joey who was his therapist could possibly open some doors but he’d be careful about it. Their call wasn’t long he still had to ring Finn and she had dinner to go eat.

Hanging up from Lyla he texted Finn asking if he could vidcall “Hell yeah” was the near immediate text reply Sean opened up the program and smiled when he saw Finns face on the screen of the call.

“Hey handsome”

Came his boyfriends cheerful greeting their call was later than usual Finn was already in pyjamas a faded Frightened Rabbit t shirt that was about 3 sizes too big for him with a heart on it and boxers patterned in weed leaves and joints with smoke trails

“Hola Carino, good day?”

“Yeah it was alright how was yours?”

“Weird, man I couldn’t sleep last night and it affected my work, I started that therapy Lyla recommended the Therapist I chose turned out to be my former nurse wasn’t expecting that but it’s good, talking helped a bit even if I had to lie or hide certain things to protect myself, who knows maybe I’ll be able to open up some more now I know who it is. ”

“Sorry sweetie that's a real weird day” He paused for a moment before asking “Why didn’t you sleep last night?”

“It’s nothing carino don’t worry about me honest”

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

“I’ll be fine was just worried about the trial no biggie, I got weed and the counselling sessions now I’ll be ok”

“Ok sweetie but I’m here if you need me”

“I know, love thanks”

They talked until Sean couldn’t even keep his eye open anymore, before hanging up to go to bed with promises to talk tomorrow and finishing up with their standard I love you’s.


	10. June 26th 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a week after the last one it is from Finns perspective and deals with his feelings regarding the trial tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I started the high school AU so the charcters in this are the same as in that but they came from here first

Finn  arrived  in Arizona early on Thursday Ken and him had started the drive two days before hand choosing to split the driving and had checked into a motel room with separate beds reserving it until Sunday morning . 

As soon as they checked in Finn started to unpack his suitcase he’d packed one of his only suits as well as toiletries and a small jewellery box to put his piercings in, he’d been to court enough times to know the drill by now the more he could scrub up the impartial the jury would be. People that looked like him usually gave off the wrong impression. 

Moments like this were the only times that he regretted his piercings or tattoos he loved them dearly they meant a lot to him but they had also meant a lot of closed doors and sorry the position is filled despite the sign saying job available that would remain in the window for weeks after he’d asked.

But honestly what kid wouldn’t go and get tattoos and piercings with no one there to tell them not too, most he had had gotten in prison but he got his ears done as a kid before he ever went away he’d done well in school that day having gotten an a on a book review of Lord of the Flies he’d flown through it the book was one of his favourites back then and still was now. 

When his Mom had asked what he wanted to do to celebrate he’d told her that he wanted to get his ears pierced so she’d taken him straight to the mall after school that day and got them done holding his hand through the pain telling him what a good boy he had been and taking him for ice cream afterwards. Dad wasn’t happy about it when they got home and said that he looked like a girl walking around with pierced ears his parents had argued then while Finn went to his room, he wasn’t in trouble not really but he still felt like he had done something wrong. 

While he sat on the bed and cried rubbing the back of one of his sore ears his brothers came in and sat with him Ken was the first to speak up 

“Damn Finn you look so cool I wish I could get my ears pierced” Ken was 15 and the oldest John was 13 but nearly 14 Scott was 13 too Irish twins he’d heard people call them Finn was the baby at only 7 

“Really” Finn looked up at Ken with big eyes 

“Yeah you look badass” John said and gave him a gentle punch to the shoulder

“You guys don’t think I look like a girl?”

“Not at all you’re a champ did it hurt?” Scott replied then

“Only a little bit and  Momma held my hand and we got ice cream afterwards” 

“You feeling better kiddo?” Ken even at just 15 had taken up the role of a third parent even though he was only a few years older than John and Scott. 

“Yeah  m’good thanks” 

Their Mom walked into the room then as Finns brothers were giving him a hug

“That’s my boys can I talk to Finn alone for a minute?”

“Yeah Mom” the 3 older boys spoke in  unison letting go of their younger brother.

She sat down on the bed beside Finn in the space where Ken had been sitting. 

“How’s my little surprise doing?” She ruffled his hair at that. “Your ears aren’t too sore?”

“Nah  Momma I’m ok really just sad I made you and Dad fight” 

“That’s not your fault Finn really I’m sorry you got upset”

“He said I look like a girl though and was really mad”

“And that upset you, it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks about how you look so long as you’re happy, don’t forget that. Also looking like a girl shouldn’t ever be seen as an insult ok don’t forget that”

“Okay  Momma ” She reached up and wiped away a stray tear that was rolling down his cheek. 

Ken entered the room then snapping Finn out of his memories. 

“All paid up, shit Finn you ok?” Kens tone was comforting

“Yeah sorry I was miles away I’m ok” 

Finn hung up the shirt he had been holding he’d iron it in the morning just in case. He made a mental note to get a picture of himself dressed up tomorrow to send to Sean he’d complained about there not being any pictures of him dressed up and hopefully it would provide a small distraction. Next, he hung up a suit jacket and black jeans he didn’t own any slacks so they would have to do. He placed the only formal shoes he owned on the ground inside the wardrobe near his court clothes.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

“Shit yeah is it that obvious?” Finn bent down and grabbed his suitcase walking over to the bed placing it there and sitting down beside it. 

“It is too me little bro you’re fidgeting even more than usual” 

He’d be crinkling the shirt in his hands when he should have been hanging it up and since he had sat down  hi s leg had been bouncing up and down the entire  time, he placed both hands on his knees lacing his fingers together and willing them to still. He took a breath in trying to distil his nerves. 

“Want to talk about it?”

“Yeah man it might help this a smoking room?”

“Sure is”

Finn stood he’d unpack later he walked over to the window, opening it he leant against the windowsill and took a joint and a lighter out of his pocket he had a medical marijuana licence for anxiety he’d tell Sean about his own issues one day but for now Sean needed more help than he did. 

Finn placed the joint to his lips and lit the lighter bringing the flame to the end of it before inhaling the familiar weed smell reached his nostrils and that alone was a comfort, he turned his head breathing the smoke out of the window. He put his arm to his side to speak the joint clasped between 2 fingers.

“ So, uh you know the heist that got me back on parole?” Ken just nodded

“Daniel the kid on trial was there with me and Sean” 

“Fuck Finn what were you thinking” 

Finn took another drag holding it till his lungs burnt before exhaling.

“I know I messed up Ken I wasn’t thinking, but Sean took all the blame for me even though it was my idea or at least I think so otherwise I’d be in jail right now, if Daniel decides to say it was my idea after all they might reopen my trial and I could end up locked up again” 

Ken stood and walked over to his brother standing beside him and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder

“Also, Sean warned me that the investigating agent really hated him and will probably use any knowledge of our relationship against me to try and influence Daniel, fuck Ken I can’t go back to prison and I can’t lose Sean he’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Ken gave Finns shoulder a squeeze as Finn took another pull of his joint that had now gone out, he had to relight it before smoking it.

“You’re not going to go back to prison or lose him Finn plus you said this Daniel kid loved you like a brother I don’t think he’d so easily turn on you even after everything. Would it help you to practice your testimony?”

“Yeah bro that’s a good idea might calm my nerves to have an idea of what I’m getting into” Ken removed his hand from Finns shoulder and went to unpack his own suitcase as Finn finished his joint it was already helping with his nerves stubbing it out in the ashtray on the table Finn went and finished unpacking too. 

“So what questions are you expecting to be asked tomorrow?”

“You know the usual, is Daniel Diaz a violent person? Do you believe that Sean Diaz shot a police officer? Were you and Sean in a sexual relationship and if so, were you aware that he was underage in the state of California, did you use your relationship to coerce the Diaz brothers to do crimes. Things of that nature”

“Fuck Finn I don’t envy you tomorrow at all but ok we can practice your responses as best as I’m able”

“Yeah it’s going to be rough and that’s just what I can think of off of the top of my head it could be so much worse plus I have to meet Sean’s family as a court mandated witness without him not exactly the meeting that I had been hoping for you know. I don’t know if I’ll be able to play nice with his Mother bitch walked out on him at 8 who does that”

“Don’t worry Finn I’ll be there for you and Hans too there isn’t a lot of evidence the kid should go free”

“I hope so. Let’s start the questions now”

Ken straightened up and put on his most formal voice he was hardly an actor but the cool detached voice made it seem as though Finn was already in court, good for preparing. 

“Ok so what was your relationship with the Diaz brothers”

“We’re friends we met in Beaver creek in December when they were staying with their Grandparents then we met up again by accident in January Sean was looking for work for him and Daniel so I got them a job working on the weed farm with us”

“During this time did either of the Diaz brother show violent tendencies”

“Not at all they were always kind and helpful they never caused any trouble for us”

“Ok final question at what point did you become romantically involved with Sean Diaz?”

“We kissed once on the 24 th of February”

“That was the same day that the three of you robbed a house together is it not? Did you convince them to do this using the fact that you knew Sean was interested in you”?

Even though it was just Ken asking the question sirens and alarm bells were going off in his head and the room suddenly felt much too small as if the walls were closing in around him and suffocating him.

“Fuck I don’t think I can do this tomorrow Ken”

“I know it’s hard little Bro but they are going to ask we can stop for now but it won’t be any easier tomorrow”

“Yeah, yeah can we stop after this one though I need to try and calm  down ”

The weed in his system was helping but it wasn’t going to be enough the destructive parts of himself were screaming out, get drunk, run away don’t show up tomorrow. He wanted to do something impulsive to try and dispel the nervous energy that he was feeling but he couldn’t he needed to be better had to see this through. He tucked his knees up under his chin and wrapped his arms around his shins pulling his tongue stud between his teeth before biting his bottom lip and worrying at it. He took a deep breath steadying himself.

“I never once used my relationship with Sean to pressure him into anything the heist was all of our ideas, they were homeless and needed money to make a new life for themselves and I just wanted to help them however I could even if Sean hadn’t been romantically interested in me if you could even call it that after one kiss I still would have helped them however I could”

“That’s great Finn I know it’s hard having to lie like that but you can’t let them know that the two of you are together it’s just going to give them even more reason to watch you” 

“Yeah just hard pretending someone I love so much means so little to me thanks Ken practising helps can we do some more later if I’m up to it?”

“ Of course, mind if I read for a bit?”

“Yeah I’m  gonna give Sean a call and get a shower can you plait my hair for me afterwards?”

“Sure kiddo”

“Thanks” 

Finn stood up and headed outside to call Sean and smoke some more he was coiled up so tight he felt like he was going to snap any minute honestly his own court cases had been less stressful his actions had only affected him back then now if he messed up he could end up sending an innocent kid to prison and potentially have the feds finding Sean in Mexico and trying to extradite him as narrow the possibility was that they could actually do anything it still filled his heart with dread.

He typed in his phone password with shaky fingers that he couldn’t will to stay still and rang Sean his number was just saved as Sweetie  J the contact picture was the first  Selfie he had sent him. When Sean answered he tried to control his voice though it felt as shaky as his fingers had. He needed to be strong for him he was struggling enough knowing he couldn’t be there but Finn didn’t feel strong he felt like a fragile breakable thing one word said wrong tomorrow and he could lose everything all over again. 

“Hey Sweetie” 

Finn managed to sound cheery despite his feelings he lit up his second joint almost regretting not bringing more for the journey he wouldn’t be able to get more in Arizona not with how the law was.

“Hey love you get to Arizona ok?” 

“Yeah me and Ken arrived about half an hour ago” He took a deep pull waiting for Sean to speak

“You doing ok?”

Ok decision time lie and pretend that everything is fine or actually open up and say how nervous he was. Sean had said this was his first relationship before, in a way it was Finns first one too he’d had boyfriends and girlfriends in the past but nothing as raw and accepting as this no one willing to wait for him. So many past relationships had been closed off and distant more take and take rather than give and take.

He exhaled before speaking; truth it was even if it was going to hurt Sean to know. 

“No Sweetie I’m fucking terrified about tomorrow, if I mess up and say the wrong thing Daniel could go to jail, I could go back to prison  myself and the feds they...they might track you down, but honestly the part that scares me the most is letting you down and making Daniel suffer”

He took another drag counting the seconds in his head before Sean spoke. He got to 5 before Sean said anything.

“I know you’re scared love I am to but you’ll do alright” 

“I don’t think I will I was doing practice questions with Ken earlier and thought I was going to break and that was somewhere safe with my big bro not in a court room full of strangers”

“I don’t know what to say to make you feel better Finn I wish I could go instead of you but you know...”

He trailed off Finn didn’t know but he guessed that the words must be too painful to say. I can't such small words but so large, encompassing all of his apparent failures but Sean had never failed Daniel not in his eyes anyway if he had his only failing had been going along with his stupid plan.

Finn took another drag. He wanted to run so bad he was so close to the border he could just go start driving and not stop until he was there wrapped up in Sean’s arms he knew it was crazy and stupid and that he’d be giving up his life here letting so many people down but his feet found themselves walking towards the car anyway. 

“Finn you still there?” 

Finn stopped dead in his tracks 

“Yeah sweetie  m’sorry just wandered off  there ” 

Finn was close enough to touch the car door handle he reached out fingers touching the metal warm from the Arizona sun it wasn’t painfully hot but he recoiled as if it had burnt him all the same. He looked down at his feet and almost ran back to the motel door. 

“I trust  you; you know that right, and I won’t be angry with you even if things don’t go the way we want them too.”

“Yeah I know sorry  jus not use to people depending on me”

Finn wanted to confess that he honestly wasn’t use to people caring about him at all he had his Brothers and the gang but even then, he was afraid that they would all walk away one by one when they didn’t need him anymore. None of them had come to visit him or called he’d gotten one letter written by Cass but signed from everyone and it just said.

“Finn

Hope you get better soon. 

All of us had to deal with the cops. 

Penny was fucking terrified the whole time. 

We have no idea why you decided to try and steal from Merrill that shit was fucking crazy. 

No one would tell us anything about you even when Hannah called us a family.

We’re ok not going to prison but we want to get far away from here at least until things blow over. 

Hope you’re ok we’ll see you again when you get out.

Love Cass, Hans and Penny” 

Cass had never told him about Sean being in the hospital or Daniel missing she was obviously to pissed to bother letting him know and he couldn’t blame her but it still hurt knowing she had purposefully left him in the dark like that he still hadn’t confronted her about it he tried not to let the past drag him down really he did but he’d have to address it at some time in order to move forward.

Fuck Finn couldn’t stay focused today even worse than normal he kept getting distracted his mind wondering off. He dragged his focus back to the present to here and now a motel in Arizona, joint in hand wall at his back head against the window and Sean on the phone in Mexico worrying about tomorrow and feeling even more useless than he did. 

“I know how stressful it is to find someone suddenly dependant on you you’ll do ok it’s just one day mi  amor ”

_ (Change the subject Finn try and cheer him up) _

“Yeah sweetie you’re right.  So, remember how you were complaining that you’d never seen me dressed up nice I have formal clothes all ready for tomorrow I’ll send you a picture in the morning”

“Really that’d be something else. I’m going to have to go mi sol. Sorry I can’t talk longer love you.”

“Yeah love you too Sean” 

Finn hung up the call feeling dejected the joint was still between his fingers he’d barely smoked it he let the flame die out and put it back in his pocket. Phone still in his hand he tapped  the contact listed as Therapist it rang a few times before she answered.

“Hello Finn is everything alright?” her voice was gentle a tinge of worry to it

“Not really Doc can I make an appointment for Monday?”

“Of course, Finn I know how worried you have been about tomorrow I’ll move up your appointment”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“Have you been  practicing your relaxation techniques like we talked about before?”

“Sorry I know I should be,  m’trying honest but it’s hard to think of them in the moment”

“I understand but that’s what they are for to bring you back into the moment stop you floating away as you called it, we can discuss it more on Monday”

“I’ll see you on Monday thanks again Doc for everything”

Finn hadn’t told Sean about his weekly therapy sessions they’d started off as a form of counselling to help him deal with the temporary paralysis while he was in the hospital then they had been court mandated for a while after the trial but he’d asked to keep going after that time had ended, he didn’t  realise how much he needed a safe space to talk through everything, he’d been too angry while in prison he never actually discussed his issues regarding his Fathers betrayal and Mothers death when he should have and he had refused to talk with the prison therapist thinking they’d rat on him but; Linda was a good fit she’d just sat and waited for him to talk the first few sessions when he didn’t want to admit how much everything hurt not just physically but mentally.

He’d finally opened up to her recalling how tired he had been how he just wanted to sleep and not wake up until last night he suddenly felt like living again, when she asked why the sudden change he triple checked that she couldn’t tell anyone patient confidentiality and that shit, she gave the mandatory reasons she would have to break confidentiality, and realising that it was safe to speak he finally told her. “I saw Sean again and he forgave me” his therapy had improved since that day it was as if a massive weight had been removed from his shoulders, honestly, he’d probably still be in hospital or back in prison without Sean waking him up that night. 

He looked off in the direction of the border and whispered “I love you so much sweetheart. We’ll be together soon” Sean couldn’t hear him he knew that but it felt like a promise whispered on the winds he hoped would somehow carry his words to him. 

He put his phone in his pocket and went back inside the room Ken was laying on the bed reading but sat up when Finn entered the room. 

“This is really getting to you isn’t it?” 

Finn didn’t speak just nodded 

“ M’gonna get a shower want to get dinner afterwards?”

“Sounds good” 

Finn walked over to his bed and picked up the small jewellery box that he had left there he grabbed up his clothes for the night baggy t-shirt with the Fantastic Four on it, grey sweatpants and blue boxers. If it weren’t for the air  con he’d probably only wear the boxers but the room was cool thankfully.

Walking into the bathroom he placed his clothes on the counter by the sink before standing in front of the mirror and opening the small jewellery box inside were two clear gauges but otherwise it was empty. He placed the plug in the sink he didn’t want to lose any piercing balls down the drain  looking at his reflection he reached up to his left ear taking out the black ear expander that he wore there and placing it in the box, replacing it with a clear gauge he repeated the action on the right side. Next he reached up to his septum and unscrewed one of the balls sliding the piercing free he replaced the missing ball and put it in the box finally he stuck out his tongue and removed the stud screwing the ball that he had undone back on and placing it in the box with the rest of the piercings.

When his facial piercings were gone he started to remove the various items from his hair placing them in to the box one at a time his beads came out easily enough when his hair was dry, he managed to get his fingers into the gaps in the beer bottle lids he’d closed shut around some dreads and prised them open to remove them, but the wraps it was looking like he’d have to remove when his hair was wet or he’d have to cut them out which he didn’t want to if he didn’t have to but he would if it was needed. All of his jewellery came off necklaces, bracelets, rings, even his Moms bandanna he almost never took that off unless he had too.

Despite the fact that he was still fully clothed he felt oddly naked stripped of so many things that made him feel like himself. His jewellery had become a kind of armour to keep people back in some ways. He knew it didn’t really work that way but it gave him a confidence that he just didn’t have without them. Looking at his face in the mirror without piercings and the decorations in his hair he suddenly looked so much younger than his 18 years suggested. 

He’d brought foundation but he was still in two minds about using it tomorrow the agent knew about his tattoos and would likely mention it if he covered them up even if it made the jury less suspicious of him initially knowing that he was lying to them in a way would likely make them turn against him afterwards.

Turning away from the mirror Finn switched on the shower and waited for the water to heat up he stripped out of his clothes before stepping into the water it was warm enough. Finn got to work on his hair massaging the shampoo into each dread carefully before rinsing them and applying conditioner which he left in while he washed his body, he spent longer washing than he actually needed to he was distracted and the shower was a good way to try and relax. He rested his forehead against the tiles and let the water wash over him he couldn’t relax, tomorrow was daunting and he was so afraid of failing he didn’t know when he started crying but soon he was sobbing all the worry he had been holding in just spilling forth when he had no more tears left and finally felt lighter and more relaxed like you only can after a good cry, he rinsed out the conditioner and rinsed himself off stepping out of the shower.

Finn grabbed the larger towel and wrapped it around his waist. He went back to the mirror his eyes were red if Ken asked, he’d lie and say he got shampoo in them or something, he worked out the wraps in his hair they slid free easier now, when his hair was free of all accessories, he wrapped a towel around his hair. He sat on the toilet and dried off before getting dressed he left the towel he’d used in the bath to be washed. He watched the residual steam swirl up and away into the extractor fan it made a soft hum while it whirred away.

Grabbing his old clothes, jewellery box, and various items he left the bathroom. As soon as Finn walked out of the bathroom the smell of pizza reached his nostrils. He didn’t realise how long he had taken it must have been at least half an hour maybe more.

“Hey I ordered your favourite, Dominos  Meateor with cheese stuffed crust, Wedges, Dr Pepper and Cookies for Dessert.” 

Ken sat on the bed he’d chosen for himself; two large Domino's pizza boxes sat beside him along with two smaller boxes he guessed contained the sides there were two large sodas on the night stand one for each of them.

Finn put his items back in to his suitcase he wouldn’t need them again tonight before walking over and sitting on the bed opposite his brother. Ken passed him a pizza box 

“This one is yours your soda is on the left-hand side, want me to dish up half the wedges each?”

“Yeah sounds good”

Ken opened up his pizza box and the wedges proceeding to dump half of them in before passing the box to Finn who opened up his box and poured the remaining wedges inside. He picked up a slice and took a large bite he hadn’t realised how hungry he had been until he smelt the food. The food tasted even better than he had remembered savoury with a little bit of sweetness to it the herbs and spices complimenting each other the stringiness of the cheese it was heavenly just what he needed to help with his awful day. After swallowing his mouthful, he spoke.

“Thanks Ken I really needed this best big bro ever” Finn had a drink of his soda then gulping it down thirstily.

“Yeah seemed like you needed a pick me up, normally I’d say beers but I don’t think going to court hungover is a good idea, still want me to plait your hair?”

“If you don’t mind”

“Not at all” 

The two brothers ate in relative silence only talking occasionally 

“How are you feeling without all your accessories?”

“Naked” 

Finn laughed at that he was feeling lighter than he had earlier the weed had helped but so had showering, crying and eating. He was still scared for tomorrow but not terrified he would do his best and in the end that was all he could do.

“You seem better, at least”

“Yeah I’m still  pissin myself bout tomorrow but it’ll be ok”

“You  gonna ring your boyfriend back after this?”

Finn smiled subconsciously at the word he didn’t hear it often.

“Yeah I can put him on speaker if you like?”

“That’d be nice” 

After they finished eating Finn sat on the floor and leant against Kens bed as he got to work braiding his hair Finn called Sean putting him on speaker and video call. When Sean answered the call, he turned on his video. 

“Hey Sweetie you’re on speaker”

“Oh cool. Hey Finn hey Ken.” 

Sean must have been nervous about Ken being there the usual pet names were gone.

“Hey Sean nice to talk to you sorry I’m  gonna be fairly quiet  gotta concentrate on plaiting this  one’s hair”

“Alright Ken I’ll leave you to it” 

Ken just nodded Finn reached off screen and grabbed his soda sucking on the straw, if he were alone he’d tease Sean with it but not now.

“So how was work?”

“It was alright Kitty brought in her bike for a service she switched garages just to help with the business”

“That was nice of her” 

Kens fingers worked on plaiting Finns hair it was soothing a comforting experience it reminded him of when his Mom brushed his hair as a child 

“Yeah. I’m not used to you without your piercings or jewellery, you look nice but not like yourself you know”

“You think this is bad I’ll be in a shirt and suit jacket tomorrow it’s a good thing Penny isn’t going to be there tomorrow he’d definitely think I was an alien”

The two of them laughed at that

“Stop moving you’re  gonna make me mess up”

“Sorry” Finn and Sean said in unison 

“Not seen you with your dreads plaited before it’s looking good so far”

“Thank you glad to see someone appreciates my efforts” Ken interjected before Finn could speak up.

“I don’t wear them like it very often never learnt to plait my own hair thankfully I’ve got Ken here to do it for me”

“How did you get so good at doing hair Ken?”

“I’ve twin girls back home and I do their hair every morning before school their Mom works nights so I let her sleep in and take them to school least I could do I missed so much of them growing up being behind bars”

“How old are they now?”

“They are five now we got pregnant a year after I got locked  up, I’m trying to make up for lost time you know”

Ken finished up with Finns hair then 

“What do you think?”

“I love it thanks bro”

“You look great Finn” 

Finn stood up from the floor then and sat beside his brother on the bed 

“Aww thanks darlin” 

“So, what time have you got to be in court at tomorrow?”

“It starts at 1 but we’re going to be there early hoping to meet up with Hans and Jake beforehand”

“That’s a great idea”

Ken left to go shower leaving Finn and Sean alone to talk 

“Lyla is looking forward to meeting you tomorrow. Um so is Karen I don’t know if my Grandparents will be there or not Karen isn’t answering my calls lately but you already knew that, but yeah, they don’t know about me or us. You might have to introduce yourself if you don’t want them to find out during questioning”

“Fuck I kind of don’t want them there if that’s the case” He chuckled nervously

“I know love none of this is how I wanted it to be if I’m honest. It’s such a shame that we could haven’t met under normal circumstances”

They pressed their foreheads to the screens it had become a habit since the first time a way of feeling close despite the distance. 

“So how would you have liked to meet sweetie?”

“I  dunno in school, at a concert or party maybe just how couples normally meet. We’d hang out get to know each other go on a couple of dates I’d bring you home to meet my Dad and Daniel. Maybe in another life ” 

Sean smiled sadly

“That would have been nice, but I’m honestly just so glad that I met you I don’t mind how it happened”

“Me too Finn, love you”

“Love you too Sean”

They talked for a while longer before hanging up after Ken had finished in the shower Finn and him practiced the questions more before calling it a night

Finn read till he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and that night he dreamt of Sean and him meeting differently like how Sean had described, bumping into each other in the hall between classes getting to know each other slowly before starting to go on dates together him coming back home to meet his family. When he woke in the morning his eyes were wet with tears but he was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone with knowledge of the American Court System would be interested in Beta reading an upcoming chapter please send me a message to let me know


	11. July 27th 2017 Before the Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn meets up with Hannah again as well as some people from Sean's past and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been ages since I last updated this but I've been struggling to write or edit lately.  
> I'm still very unsure about the next chapter and looking for a beta reader if possible

Finn woke up to the sound of his alarm beeping at him he’d slept well, happy dreams of another life time where him and Sean got to meet in high school. He almost wanted to fall back to sleep and keep living in that fantasy world for a little bit longer if he could.

Ken was already up and dressed before Finn had woken up, he sat on the bed resting against the head board and reading but he lowered his book when Finn sat up.

“Hey sleepy head. Shitty motel doesn’t have a kettle want to get breakfast before heading out to court?”

“Myeah sounds good”

Finn replied sleepily he got up then swinging his feet on to the ground below him he wiggled his toes in the carpet.

“Do my dreads need redoing?”

“Nope I plaited them tight so they wouldn’t come lose, go get ready I’m starving”

Finn got out of bed he needed to iron the shirt he’d creased up yesterday while stressing.

“Hey is there an iron here if there isn’t a kettle?”

“Yeah there’s an iron I think someone stole the kettle.”

“Perfect thanks can you get it set up I need to iron my clothes for today, just gotten piss and brush my teeth”

“I got you”

“Thanks”

Finn called out as he entered the bathroom. Brushing his teeth his mouth felt emptier without his tongue stud and he was going to miss having a subtle way to fidget while nervous. He ran his tongue over his teeth feeling the hole where his missing tooth was, he’d gotten used to it quicker than he thought he would have, it made him smile and think of Sean.

He went to run his fingers through his hair but stopped himself before he could not wanting to mess up the plait that Ken had done for him. Leaving the bathroom Ken was already ironing his shirt.

“Hey figured I’d get this started for you” Ken didn’t know how to switch off parenting mode it wasn’t a surprise to be honest.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that for me”

“Nonsense might as well give you a hand”

When Ken was done with his shirt, he handed it over. He’d packed a white tank to wear underneath it the shirt was slightly more see through than he’d be comfortable with in court his piercings would definitely show through it. When he had his shirt on, he took over with the ironing the jeans and jacket didn’t really need it. They left as soon as he was ready.

They found a quiet looking diner nearby it was 10 now breakfast should still be being served.

“Grab us a table I’m going to have a smoke see you inside” 

Finn pulled out his lighter and the half smoked joint from yesterday he usually wouldn’t go back to an unfinished smoke but he had to keep what little he had on him till he could get back to California he couldn’t get more till then. He’d barely started to smoke when someone was in his face.

“Hope you got a licence for that shit kid”

“Sure do”

Finn pulled out his wallet and took out his weed card showing it to the woman who had asked. Seeing the card seemed to be enough for her as she walked away then finishing up Finn stubbed the joint out in a nearby ashtray before he walked inside the diner spotting Ken at a booth, he sat down opposite him.

“Have you ordered yet?”

“Just two coffees figured I’d let you order your own food you’re not exactly a kid anymore” 

Ken chuckled to himself at that. Finn read over the menu quickly seeing that they did pancakes with bacon and maple syrup he knew immediately what he was getting for himself. A waiter arrived then bringing the coffees over.

“Are you ready to order?”

“Yeah can I have the pancakes with bacon please?”

“I’ll have the Big Breakfast thank you”

“Perfect I’ll get those for you straight away”

“Oh, wait Ken before I forget would you take a picture of me? I promised I’d send Sean one”

Finn almost blushed despite himself, he felt proud and wanted to show off for his boyfriend.

“Sure stand-up”

He stood up and walked into the aisle between the booths handing Ken his phone to take a picture he smiled as Ken snapped a few pics before handing Finn back the phone he took his seat again looking through the pictures as he sipped on the coffee it was strong and bitter he added milk and sugar until it was sweet enough for him.

“Don’t think you’re ever gonna lose that sweet tooth kiddo” Ken said as Finn poured in a fourth teaspoon.

“Naw dude, gotta get my sugar fix specially today”

Finn found his favourite picture from the ones Ken had taken and sent it to Sean he’d be in work now but he’d get it next time he checked his phone. The waiter arrived with their food then. They both thanked him for the food before tucking into the meal. The pancakes were wonderful spongy but not dry, the bacon crispy rather than floppy and real maple syrup none of that artificial maple flavoured stuff, Finn knew he was hungry but his stomach audibly rumbled as soon as he put the first forkful to his lips his mouth was watering steadily, alternating between mouthfuls of sweet coffee and bites of pancakes and bacon Finn finished his food before Ken was even half way through his breakfast but to be fair he’d ordered a lot more.

“Mind if I text people see where they want to meet up?”

“Go for it bro” Ken spoke after swallowing a mouthful of sausage.

Hans “Hey me and Ken are just grabbing breakfast in a little Mom and Pop diner want to meet up here or at the motel?”

Jake “Did you want to meet at the courthouse or somewhere else beforehand?”

Lyla “Hey it’s Finn got your number from Sean would you like to hang out before the case?”

Hannah was the first to text back “Think I’m near you I’ll walk over we can hang till you’re finished”

Lyla texted back next “I’d love to but my folks won’t let me go anywhere not happy about being here in the first place sorry, but find me before the case be cool to meet in person”

Jake was the last to get back to him “Not sure I’ll have time to still got to get ready and Sarah Lee needs breakfast if we have time it’d be great to reconnect”

“Just gonna be Hans coming for now at least”

Hannah walked in then Finn was facing away from the doors but Ken waved her over. She walked over to them Finn scooted over on the booth seat to make room for her.

“You clean up well for a dirty stoner hippy” She said in way of a greeting nudging Finn affectionately with her shoulder

“Damn it’s good to see you again Hans you look great”

She had obviously had the same idea as Finn about scrubbing up for court, she didn’t have her piercings in either, her dark hair was partly tied back in a Dutch braid half of it was still loose around her shoulders it had grown since he’d last seen her. She wore makeup which he had never seen her in before, mascara, brown eyeshadow, and a nude lipstick. Her outfit consisted of blue slacks, and a matching suit jacket with a pale pink blouse underneath, she had on brown brogues.

“Yeah but I feel like a cartoon character you know”

Ken ate not interrupting the friend’s reunion

“Same man I miss my jewellery, but this shits important yano gotta look proper”

“Tell me about it fucking monkey suit I don’t feel like me at all”

Ken finished his food and went to pay before coming back

“Ready to go?”

“Sure thing”

“Ken by the way not that Finn thought to introduce me he told me a lot about you though”

“Hannah same here Finn talked about his favourite big bro a lot”

“Shit sorry I didn’t introduce you two just got caught up in reconnecting”

The three of them walked back to the car, court was for 1 it was roughly 11 now more than enough time to go to the motel and back again Ken drove. The motel room was clean enough Ken and Finn had taken out the discarded boxes and empty cups the day before, and folded up the clothes the room was rented for another night in case the trial ran longer than expected or if they didn’t want to start the journey back late.

“So how is everyone back in Washington?”

“They’re good Penny still posts fliers for Jinx I think he’s losing hope now but in a good way he’s starting to move on you know”

“That’s good he deserves to be happy. What about Cass how is she?”

“She’s doing good getting antsy though being in one place for so long she wants to move on but the money at work is fantastic and me and Penny aren’t ready to leave the place just yet. She’s playing gigs a lot if I’m honest I think she’s saving up money for herself so she can bail”

“Fuck Hans I’m so sorry but we all know that she can’t be held down for long.”

“Yeah I know just fed up of her shit if I’m honest if she leaves we won’t be able to make rent as easy and we’ll have to downsize, lose the deposit on the place for breaking lease, or have to look for a roommate and that’s just going to stress out Penny you know how he gets around new people”

“Want me to try and talk to her?”

“If you don’t mind I don’t know if it will help that much though. How is Sean?”

“Honestly Hans he’s not great right now he’s worried about his Brother, his Mom stopped answering his calls and they were already pretty rocky to begin with, and he’s all alone in that big house of his. We talk every day but I think he could do with seeing some familiar faces”

“His birthday’s coming up right?”

“Yeah August 15th his Mom was meant to be coming but I think she might have cut and run again, he won’t be alone he has people there but it’s not the same you know”

He shook his head slowly he already had his present for him picked out just had to wrap and post them.

“Ok I’m going to see what I can do maybe we can get time off work head down to Mexico might help with Cass’s wanderlust too”

Finn hugged Hannah then he was a bit relieved to be honest he was hoping she’d offer but he didn’t want to ask and pressure any of them.

“Hans you are honestly amazing, that would mean so much to him”

“Don’t tell him though I don’t want to get his hopes up if it doesn’t work out.”

“Ok I have a dumb question but I have to ask it, don’t laugh ok?”

“I’m listening”

“I brought makeup with me to try and cover up the tattoos on my face and hands do you think I should do it or not?”

“Don’t do it they already know you have them plus you’ll feel even more uncomfortable than you do already”

“Thanks that’s what I wanted to hear if I’m honest”

The two of them continued to talk Ken joining in here and there until it was time for them to all head to the courthouse. They arrived at 12:15 a good 45 minutes before the case was due to start. Walking inside there were several people already there some that Finn recognised from online others he didn’t know.

An elderly couple turned towards them at the sound of the doors opening and began walking over to him.

_(Shit what did I do?)_

Hans and Ken were talking and hadn’t noticed the couples approach Finn just stood there waiting for the bomb to drop. The woman got there first and stood in front of him looking him up and down.

“You must be Finn”

“Yeah that’s me. Do I know you?”

“Oh, where are my manners. I’m Claire and this is my husband Stephen. Daniel has told us so much about you”

The male of the couple reached a hand out to Finn who just looked at it in confusion before finally taking it.

“How do you know Daniel?”

“Oh, my gracious we’re Sean and Daniels Grandparents”

“It’s really nice to meet you. Sorry it’s under these circumstances” Stephen said with an apologetic smile

“Um, it’s nice to meet you too”

_(FUCK, FUCK, FUCK What did Daniel tell them. Oh, hey I’m Finn I’m dating your Grandson I’m also totally responsible for him losing an eye and your other one getting shot and taken in by a cult)_

“What did Daniel tell you exactly if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh well no point in lying it will come out in court. We know about the heist being partly your idea and that you and Sean were romantically involved but nothing else”

Finn was even more nervous now he rubbed his hands up and down on his thighs trying to distil the anxious energy building up. Meeting Sean’s family like this wasn’t good but at least they already knew enough and wouldn’t be finding out for the first-time during questioning.

“I, I can explain”

Claire spoke then

“No need to explain anything, Daniel told us everything we know about his”

She dropped to a whisper then “Powers” bringing her voice back to normal and continuing

“You were only trying to help and it was an accident there was nothing you could do”

Finn had expected a lot of things to be said to him, you ruined Sean’s life, Daniel got shot, you could have gotten them both killed, stay away from our grandchildren. He thought these people would hate him, be angry or even just sad but none of that happened. Despite the positive interaction tears still fell from his eyes and he sniffled.

Ken walked over to him hearing the sad noise at the same time as Claire placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You ok little bro these folks not bothering you?”

“Yeah Ken I’m fine these are Sean’s Grandparents”

“I’ll leave you to it” Ken walked away then back towards Hannah

“Sorry he’s over protective, do you mind if we talk outside less people around to overhear”

“Of course,” the three of them walked outside as Finn lead them to Kens car

“Ok so I have to ask how much do you know?”

“Only what Daniel could tell us we flew out on the 5th of July when we saw that he had been arrested at the border we’ve been here the whole time”

“Uh oh ok phew so you don’t know a lot then really, um”

( _Fuck this is so hard to say)_

He pushed his hands into his jean’s pockets fiddling with a stray thread there trying to hide his nerves.  
“So uh Sean is fine he’s doing good”

Their eyes went wide at that.

“Wait how do you know this”

Stephen spoke before Claire could.

“Um so we’re um”

_(Fuck calm down Finn)_

Claire and Stephen were being so patient with him but it didn’t help calm his nerves he decided to just try and force the words out hoping that rushing them would help and not seem rude.

“Me and Sean are together, we talk every day, he’s been sending you letters and trying to get in touch he had no idea that you were down here. He’ll be so happy to hear from you when you get back please call him. I worry about him all alone in that big house by himself”

The words came out in such a rush it was almost said in one singular breath he didn’t even know if they made sense with how quickly they had been said he took a deep breath in, the next thing he knew were two pairs of arms wrapping around him and holding him tight, he felt like crying with relief.

“It must be so hard not being with him”

“It is but oh wait I have pictures”

Finn took his phone out of his pocket he’d kept all of the pictures that Sean had sent him moving the private ones to a separate folder with a password required to open it. Unlocking the phone, he opened up his photo album and selected the first picture that Sean had sent him before handing the phone to Claire

“Oh, Stephen he looks so happy here”

“There’s photos of the house if you swipe right, he’s done so much with the place already, he found his Godfather and made some friends he’s doing okay but I still worry”

“Wow the place is big plenty of room for visitors” Stephen said

“Yeah I can’t wait to go visit him”

When they were finished looking at the pictures, they handed him back the phone and walked back inside. Finn was nearly knocked over as someone ran into him with a hug. Claire and Stephen barely noticed as they made their way back into the courthouse.

“Oh my god it’s so nice to finally meet you”

Whoever it was that was hugging him mumbled into his neck as he tried to right himself putting his arms around the other person in order to do so it was an awkward hug for certain, when they let him go, he realised it was Lyla.

“S’nice to meet you too ya nearly killed me though”

“Sorry about that got over excited “

“S’alright it happens you know; you should go say hi to Sean and Daniels grandparents”

“Oh, are they here? I’ve never met them”

“Yeah they walked in ahead of me”

Lyla walked off eager to meet Sean’s family, Finn decided to have one last joint before the trial for his anxiety before taking his seat inside he wanted to be close to the front for Daniel and because he was going to be called. Jake waved to him on the way in he’d have talked but didn’t want Sarah Lee to smell the weed, a big guy Brody he thought his name was leant beside him against the wall before introducing himself.

“Hey I’m Brody gonna head inside early but talk to you afterwards?”

“Sounds cool man”

He gave him a fist bump before walking in.

It was 12:45 now 15 minutes before they were due to start and so far, Finn had seen everyone, he was expecting to see except for Karen for some reason that pissed him off more than he was expecting. He waited outside for another 10 minutes clearing his head finishing his joint and stubbing it out in a nearby bin Sean texted him during this time.

Sean “You look great mi amor, you should wear a suit more often. Best of luck today I love you so much”

Finn had just texted back “I’ll keep it in mind love you too 😘” and put his phone away when he saw Karen walk up. It was only 5 minutes before the case was due to begin thankfully it seemed like it was going to start late Daniel wasn’t even here yet.

_(Fucking bitch it isn’t enough for her to walk out on her kids but now she’s almost late to the trial)_

“You must be Finn” She smiled at him

“Uhuh you’re Karen I take it. I mean who else arrives just 5 minutes before their youngest child goes on trial for assisting a murderer, felony theft, resisting arrest and all of the other crap that they’re trying to pin on them, other than someone who just walks away from them when they are just children.”

“You don’t know me how do you get off talking to me like that?!”

“I know enough Sean told me a lot about you, how you won’t even answer his calls this week do you know how worried he’s been? I’ve been staying on video calls with him until he falls asleep just so he feels less alone he’s barely sleeping and when he does, he’s ringing me in the middle of the night with nightmares about Daniel getting locked up for life because of him. They wouldn’t even be in this mess if it wasn’t for you”

“I didn’t realise it was that bad I couldn’t risk talking to him with the trial, cops were watching me even closer than normal.”

“You couldn’t have sent him a fucking text or letter anything to let him know that you’re ok? He thought you were abandoning him all over again”

“Look I know I messed up once before but I’m not going to do it again.”

“See that you don’t he doesn’t deserve any of the shit he’s been through let alone you piling more on top of him”

Karen reached out then to grab Finns wrist but he was already walking away he felt the motion and snatched his arm away from her he reluctantly turned to face her though.

“Look I know how much the two of you care about each other, I don’t intend to not be a part of his life anymore and I can tell you’re a big part of it so I’d like to get off on the right foot with you if I can”

“We can talk later if this goes well if not”

He didn’t finish the sentence, hoping that showed how serious he was. He didn’t want to give her a chance but he would for Sean he turned back around and walked straight to the front seats.

It was laid out similarly to a church an aisle down the middle people representing Lisbeth were on the right hand side those for Daniel and Karen on the left normally Daniel would be tried in children’s court but with the extent of his crimes and the fact that his Mother was also on trial they decided to just combine the cases having them back to back.


	12. Go reread Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update apologising and explaining a mistake I made with a previous chapter update

Hey readers   
I just wanted to write to apologise for a mistake I made when posting this  
It was brought to my attention that somehow chapter 4 and 5 were the same, I have fixed the problem now so I would encourage everyone to go and reread chapter 5 now that it is the chapter it always should have been.  
I apologise for the false chapter update but I wanted to let people know my mistake and be able to read the missing chapter before posting a new update.   
Chapter 12 is finished and has finally been beta read I just need to edit it till I'm happy with it then I can post.


	13. July 27th 2017 During the Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels back.   
> We get to see how the trial unfolds and what the judges decision is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long.

July 27th 2017 During the Trial

Karen, Claire, Stephen and Lyla sat in the front row; Finn, Hannah, Jake and Sarah Lee were in the second; Brody, 3 people that Finn didn’t recognise were in the third, more people that Finn didn’t know sat in fourth with Lyla’s parents and Ken in the back row.

Finn sat nearest the aisle hands on his knees rubbing over them nervously greatly regretting not keeping even just one ring to fidget with it probably would have looked less conspicuous to be honest twiddling a ring on his finger rather than rubbing his hands on his clothes or ringing them together he didn’t have long to think about it though; not before Daniel was walked in to the court wearing a familiar orange jumpsuit with his hands cuffed behind his back. As much as he knew Sean hated not being here right now Finn could tell that he would hate seeing his little brother like this even more. Daniel looked awful far older than his 10 years and much skinnier than when Finn had last seen him, dark bags under his eyes which themselves were bloodshot as if he hadn’t been sleeping or he had been crying probably both if he was being honest.

Daniel mostly looked at his feet as he walked to the stand a guard holding his elbow and walking in step alongside him, when he did look up it was evident how scared he was, his eyes darted around the room like a frightened animal when he saw someone he recognised he seemed to be less frightened for a moment until they would move onto someone else that he didn’t know, Finn silently willed Daniel not to look at the opposition thought he knew it wasn’t possible for him to hear it.

Finn wanted to hug him then reassure him somehow something simple like “Hey little man you got this” but he couldn’t do anything just sit and wait to be called he went to chew on his lower lip before reminding himself not too, He reached across to Hannah and held her hand instead he needed an anchor his anxiety was spiralling he felt physically ill nausea churning his stomach, despite everything he knew that Hannah needed the comfort too she seemed so strong to people that didn’t know her but he could tell that she was struggling the same as he was.

The judge spoke up giving her name and the details of the case along with the case number she announced that court was now in session, Finn could do nothing but watch as Daniel was called to the stand, the guard undid his cuffs Finn was pleased to see that his wrists weren’t red from them, the guard walked alongside him taking a place in the booth by his side as if Daniel was going to run, he’d voluntarily turned himself in when Sean fled. 

If Finn was any closer he’d swear that he’d be able to hear Daniels heart beat pounding in his chest, he wasn’t allowed to sit just stand there as though he were on display, he looked so small up there, the light overhead cast shadows on him making his eyes look sunken with the bags underneath them the orange jumpsuit contrasting against his skin making him appear ill, it was eery how he could look so young yet so old all at once.

“Daniel Felipe Diaz you stand accused of numerous felonies, assisted manslaughter, evading and resisting arrest, harbouring a fugitive, and working on an illegal marijuana farm, however due to the fact that you are a minor, were under the influence of your Brother Sean Eduardo Diaz and voluntarily turned yourself in when he fled the country I am willing to be lenient in my judgement based on character testimony”

Daniels lawyer didn’t say anything about this so the judge carried on.

“Stephen and Claire Reynolds please approach the bench”

They took their places at the stand and swore on the bible but not before looking mournfully at Daniel who stood still and silent as a statue.

“Mr and Mrs Reynolds, according to police reports from December it is alleged that the pair of you assisted in protecting Daniel and Sean Diaz from the authorities despite the fact that they were known fugitives”

Claire spoke first her voice was steady full of justice when she answered

“Yes, we did and we told the Police the same thing on the 11th of December 2016 when they interviewed us”

“You took them in despite the fact that you had, had no contact with them in 8 years and that to do so would mean that you were knowingly harbouring fugitives of the law”

“That is correct, Daniel was ill and we couldn’t turn them away”

Stephen replied his voice was slightly less sure than Claire’s; clearly, he knew what he did was right and he stood by it but saying it in front of all of these people was a struggle.

“How long did they stay with you before the police found out about them?”

“Exactly one week from when they arrived to when they left”

“Did you help them evade capture from the police?”

Daniels lawyer interrupted it was the first time that she had spoken a petite woman in a blue suit with her afro curls tied up in a bun.

“Objection Mr and Mrs Reynolds already answered all of these questions back in December they have no bearing on the case now”

“Overruled the jury here today have not heard this information before therefore it is necessary for them to repeat it in order to paint the whole picture, so I ask again Mr’s Reynolds did you assist Daniel and Sean in evading police capture”

“No, we did not I was talking to the police officer at the door and Stephen was on the floor after an accident you can check the hospital records and police report from the time it will confirm everything.”

“Do you believe that Sean and Daniel are responsible for the death of Police Officer Kindred Matthews?”

“No, I do not, with everything that I have learnt about Daniel and Sean during that week they spent with us I know that they are incapable of doing such an unspeakable act”

Claire replied Stephen spoke next

“From all reports that I have read of the incident I entirely believe that was a terrible accident following the death of their Father and that they are both innocent”

“Thank you no further questions” Came the Judges emotionless reply Finn didn’t know whether that was good or bad.

Claire and Stephen returned to their seats giving a quick smile to Daniel who tried to return the gesture but it came out hollow not reaching his eyes no one could blame him for it.

“Finnegan McNamara please make your way to the stand”

Finn let go of Hannah’s hand she looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile as he stood up rubbing his palms across the fabric of his jeans before walking up to the stand. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him and tried his hardest not to let his discomfort show as he walked to the stand his feet felt encased in lead he wanted to vomit from nerves and he could feel his palms starting to sweat he tried to take deep breathes but doing it subtly didn’t work so he quickly gave up.

The bailiff took his hand and placed it on top of the bible he swore to the tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth it was a lie regardless he had to protect Sean and admitting he knew where he was if asked was something, he would never do to him. He couldn’t help but notice the damp handprint he’d left on the book when he removed his hand from it.

“Mr McNamara when did you first meet Daniel and Sean Diaz?”

“It was in December 2016 at a Christmas market in Beaver Creek”

“Do you know the exact date?”

“I think it was the 11th but no I’m not certain”

“That wasn’t the last time that you saw them was it?”

“No, your honour”

“Is it correct that you also gave them refuge despite them being fugitives from the law?”

“Yes, your honour”

“Were you aware at the time that associating with known felons broke the terms of your parole?”

Finn tried not to sound smug or smirk when he answered.

“I was but seeing as neither of them had officially been charged with a crime they technically weren’t felons”

He failed hopefully it hadn’t pissed her off.

“It has been brought to my attention that you did not just give them shelter but you also got them employment, on an illegal marijuana farm no less”

“Yes but” _(Stay calm don’t get defensive)_ “They were in need of money and it was the only job available at the time where Sean could keep an eye on Daniel”

“Did you honestly believe that an environment like that was suitable for a 9-year-old child who was suffering from ongoing mental trauma following the death of his Father, finding himself homeless and running for his life?”

“The farm was safe and it meant that Daniel wasn’t being left alone all day”

“If the farm was so safe then why did you decide to rob the place with the brothers”

_(Fuck stay calm deep breaths; don’t chew your lip you’ll look more guilty)_

Finn clenched and unclenched his fists underneath the cover of the podium anything to try and dissipate some of his nervous energy, his palms were damp with sweat he wiped them on the thighs of his jeans taking a steadying breath before answering.

“Ok I know that was a mistake and I would give anything to go back and undo it, but they had been fired that day, and Daniel had been threatened with assault by one of the bosses he was terrified, Sean took a punch for him and they needed the money to get somewhere safe it seemed like a good idea at the time honestly”

Part of him believed that Daniel would speak out in his defence say how Big Joe had tackled him to the ground held a shot gun above him ready to bring it down on his skull that he’d only been saved because an ashtray was thrown but he was greeted with silence instead.

“I believe a mistake is an understatement given what happened afterwards, Sean Diaz lost an eye, Daniel Diaz was shot in the shoulder then taken in by a religious institute where he suffered physical and emotional trauma and abuse for four months, the owner of the farm a Mr Jonathan Merrill was critically injured and you yourself Mr McNamara were in a wheelchair for over four months learning to walk again after the damage to your spine”

“Yes, I regret what happened but it felt like the only solution at the time, I didn’t want them to end up on the street again having to beg for food and money or worse…”

He couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence the thought of Sean having to steal or sell himself just to survive made his stomach acid rise in his throat that thought was part of why he’d decided to steal in the first place that and seeing how they had treated Daniel for just being a curious kid.

“Are you aware that other than the Seattle incident this is the only other major crime that both Brothers are tied to?”

He’d definitely angered her; the questions had a menace to them it was almost outright accusing him of causing Daniel to descend down this path.

“What are you insinuating?” Finn couldn’t help but snap, he didn’t mean too but it was too late she’d gotten to him now.

“I believe that you lured Sean into a romantic relationship despite his situation in order to make him do what you wanted regardless of the consequences”

“That’s not true it wasn’t like that at all, I, I loved him very much”

_(I still do)_

“Of course, it wasn’t, sir what do the words tattooed on your knuckles say?”

“Free Piza why does that matter?”

Finn knew what she was getting at but he greatly hoped she would be too embarrassed to say it in a court room with elderly and children present.

“I believe it means you’ll have sex with anyone regardless of how you personally feel towards them am I correct Mr McNamara?”

“Yes”

His answer was quiet and full of shame he wasn’t that person anymore, he hadn’t been from the moment Sean showed interest in him; he’d stopped fooling around with Hannah as soon as he learnt that Sean was Bisexual and that he might have a chance with him, he just wanted to be with him no one else ever again, he hoped that Sean knew that. He really missed his rings now something small to hide the letters, he’d covered the R P and Z for so long his fingers had just read FEE IA for almost a year now he didn’t want to look at the lie inked on his skin any longer.

There was an audible gasp from the opposition and he heard someone shout “Slut” at him, he grimaced clenching a sweaty hand until his fingernails bit into his palm, he wanted this to be over with already but the judge was speaking again.

“Was your relationship with Sean sexual in nature now please remember that you are under oath Mr McNamara”?

“No. The extent of our relationship was one kiss on that night before the robbery, the last time I saw him was when he left the hospital to try and find Daniel”

“And if things had not gone the way that they had would you have slept with him despite the fact that he was underage if the state of California?”

_(Fucking bitch I bet she wouldn’t even be asking this is I was a woman god damn homophobe)_

Finn was about to respond when Daniels lawyer came to his rescue

“You’re honour I don’t see what relevance this has to do with the case”

She dropped the question though Finn already knew what he would have said if he had to.

_(It never happened but no I wouldn’t have, he meant too much to me)_

It hurt more than he thought it would to talk about Sean in the past tense like he was just a memory and that he wasn’t his future, but lying right now would protect that future one that they could build together.

“My apologies moving on. Do you believe that Daniel Diaz is a dangerous person?”

“No, your honour Daniel Diaz he isn’t dangerous”

He spoke your honour through clenched teeth whilst thinking powerful and dangerous weren’t the same thing so it wasn’t exactly a lie.

“Do you believe that Sean Diaz was responsible for the death of Officer Kindred Matthews following his Father’s death?”

“No, you’re honour he told us that he just ran away with Daniel as soon as it happened”

“Thank you, Mr McNamara you may go.”

He flashed a smile at Daniel he knew it didn’t meet his eyes that had gone terribly Daniel seemed to appreciate the gesture nonetheless and gave him a small grin in return it was nothing like the big toothy smiles that he’d gotten used to during knife throwing lessons in camp.

Finn walked back to his seat that was just as bad as he thought it would be but the practice had helped a little bit, he didn’t realise that he was shaking until he was reseated and Hannah held his knee comfortingly, it trembled under her fingers.

“Jacob Hackerman to the stand please”

_(Fuck I didn’t know he was being questioned)_

Sarah Lee suddenly looked very scared and alone Finn whispered across to her “It’s gonna be ok he’ll be alright” she smiled at him then it was a shy smile but genuine, it was touching that she believed him.

Finn watched him walk up he seemed even more nervous than he had been walking up he couldn’t help but notice the angry glares and the occasional boo that came from the other side of the court room he guessed they were from his former church, Jake looked like he was about to burst into tears.

He swore himself in and took his place at the podium he gripped the top of it as though he’d fall over without it, with Finns seat near the front he could see that Jakes knuckles were almost white with his grip on the podium.

“Mr Hackerman, following the attempted robbery in Humboldt county rather than going to the police to report the robbery or calling an ambulance to try and help your injured friends you instead decided to kidnap Daniel Diaz”

When Jacob spoke, it was with a quiet anger that Finn had never heard before he didn’t know he had it in him.

“I did not kidnap anyone. Daniel ran back to our camp terrified and bleeding from a bullet wound I knew that we didn’t have much time before the police would arrive so I grabbed some of the items from their tent and we ran away”

“Why did you take him to Haven Point of all places? This being a place that you yourself had fled before due to the abuse that took place there”

As soon as the word abuse left the judges mouth the opposition booed and jeered more, Finn could hear someone shout out “Wasn’t abuse she was curing him” he finally understood exactly why Jacob had run away. Jacob maintained his calm as much as could be expected but he seemed to grip the podium even harder, his voice was sorrowful when he spoke.

“I didn’t know where else to go I took him to a clinic to get fixed up and then we drove to Nevada. I didn’t realise how bad things had gotten until it was too late.”

“Mr Hackerman am I expected to believe that you genuinely believed Haven Point to be a safe place for a child despite the fact that you had suffered years of abuse at the hands of Ms Lisbeth Fisher that she wouldn’t do the same to Daniel?”

Another outcry came defending Lisbeth as a saint who only ever tried to save Jacob from eternal damnation Finn felt sick to his stomach, he had no idea how Jacob must be feeling or what this was doing to him.

The judge banged her gavel then and spoke in an assertive voice.

“Silence I won’t stand for this kind of conduct in my court room, the next time someone interrupts they will be escorted out. I’m sorry for that Mr Hackerman please continue”

“Yes, I did”

“What lead you to believe that this time would be any different?”

Jacob swallowed nervously, Finn could sense all of the eyes that were on his friend, he wanted to protect him, he sat motionless instead.

“Because…he’s not…Gay like me, the majority of abuse that I suffered was due to forced conversion therapy I didn’t think she would behave in an abusive manner towards a straight child, plus she believed he was a miracle I, I thought he’d be safe there”

As soon as Jacob had finished speaking a stream of hateful comments of “Faggot”, “Burn in hell” and “Sinner” filled the air mixed in with exclamations of “Lisbeth saved my soul” or “Daniel is a miracle” the bailiff escorted a number of them out of the court room, they heckled the entire time and could still be heard outside for several moments.

It looked as if Jake was about to cry, he was trembling clearly shaken from the ordeal Finn wondered why none of them had said more during his own testimony was it an act to discredit Jacob or to defend Lisbeth it almost seemed like they were punishing a traitor as unreasonable as that may seem.

“I’m sorry Mr Hackerman both for that outburst and for my ignorance of the situation do you need a moment?”

“Nuhno I’ll be alright please continue.”

“During the time that you have known the brothers have you ever felt like Daniel was a potential danger to others?”

“Daniel is spite of everything that he has been through was never anything but gentle and kind to people he isn’t a threat to anyone”

“Thank you, Mr Hackerman you may take your seat.”

Jake walked back to his seat he spent the entire walk back looking at his feet sniffling softly, when he sat down Finn stretched an arm out to him giving a gentle squeeze on the shoulder trying his best to comfort him “You did great buddy.” Finn spoke softly Jake replied almost in a whisper “Thanks, you too” “I’m so sorry you went through that” Jacob didn’t say anything for a moment then almost inaudibly he replied “Yeah me too” Finn gave Jakes shoulder another squeeze then took his hand back placing it on his knee, Hannah’s hand still resting on the other one.

“Karen Reynolds to the stand please”

 _(Fuck do not mess this up for him please)_ It was silent plea that everything would be ok.

Karen swore the oath before taking her place

“Ms Reynolds the circumstances regarding this trial are unusual, it is it out of the norm for you to be a character witness whilst awaiting your own trial, therefore I will keep this brief, all questions asked of you are in relation to Daniel’s trial any questions relating to your own crimes will be asked at your separate trial are we understood?”

“Yes, your honour”

“You assisted your oldest son Sean Diaz and Jacob Hackerman in the rescue of Daniel Diaz from Haven Point is this correct?”

“Yes, your honour I heard about Daniel being there and was later contacted by Jacob who told me the address I went to get Daniel and I found Sean at the same time”

“During your time with Daniel did he ever put you or others in harm’s way?”

“No, he never did he is more likely to help someone than hurt them.”

“Do you consider the time that you spent with him sufficient enough to say that you know him despite the fact that you left when he was an infant and had no contact with him until this year?”

_(Okay Judge I may have got you wrong, you called that bitch out and stuck up for Jacob, jus me you hate I guess huh)_

“Yes, I know my son he is a sweet, caring and creative boy who was falsely accused of a crime he didn’t commit. He was only following his Brothers example even when it might not have been for the best they were just trying to survive; they are both innocent”

“No further questions Ms Reynolds please return to your seat”

Karen walked back to her seat smiling at Daniel as she passed who hadn’t said a word the entire time that was more worrying than anything else, he was usually so talkative. Finn hoped it was under strict instructions from his lawyer to remain silent and not interrupt rather than him being too afraid to say anything.

“Daniel Diaz do you have anything to say following the testimonies of your friends and family?”

“I uh I’m sorry for all the trouble we caused and um thank you for all being here to support me.”

Daniels voice was shaky and close to tears, he looked small and fragile like a gust of wind would break him apart.

“Do you know where your Brother is?”

“No, not exactly um your honour”

“When you say not exactly how much do you know? You are under oath Daniel”

Her voice was firm but not harsh more a gentle reminder than a reprimand.

“We were going to Puerto Lobos but that’s all I know; I don’t know if he got there or not honest”

Daniel started to cry then and Finn worried about his powers acting up but nothing happened. Daniel looked down at the podium for a minute before looking up trying to pick out a face in the crowd he looked over several people before settling his gaze on who he had been looking for. Finn looked behind him a young boy with blonde hair mouthed “You got this Superwolf” Daniel seemed to calm down Finn could almost hear him take a steadying breath before he was asked.

“How do you plead Mr Diaz?”

“Innocent” He looked to his Lawyer then “Oh I mean not guilty”

“Thank you, Mr Diaz we’re going to take a short break, while we await the jury’s decision”

Everyone filed out then he felt Hannah let go of his knee and stand up.

“You coming?”

“Not yet”

Finn held back he wanted to talk to Daniel on his own if he could if not, he would wait until after the verdict was given be it good or bad, he still had so much to tell Daniel.

Finn walked over to the bailiff “May I speak with the accused?”

“I don’t see why not we just have to wait for the jury's decision we’re pretty much done for the day”

“Thank you, sir,”

Finn walked over to Daniel who was looking too small in the baggy orange jumpsuit he was pleased to see that he was still free of the handcuffs, his lawyer stood close by him.

“Hello Ma’am can I talk to Daniel in private please?”

_(Sooner I can stop being formal the better)_

“Anything you have to say to my client you can say in front of me Mr McNamara”

The woman spoke in a stern voice not angry just authoritative clearly, she had Daniels best interests at heart as much as it hurt to be turned away, he could see that.

“Please I haven’t seen him in months” Daniel whined.

“Sorry Daniel I don’t make the rules” she was obviously trying her best to make this easier on him.

“It’s ok little man we’ll talk later promise”

“Yeah um it was nice to see you, I guess… Can I have a hug?”

Daniel replied awkwardly the question seemed directed to both his Lawyer and to Finn as if he was asking permission before asking for a hug, his lawyer nodded and Daniel hugged Finn so tight the air was knocked from his lungs for a moment he wrapped his arms around Daniel bending down to do so.

“I missed you dude”

“I missed you too”

Daniel ended the hug a moment later the first genuine smile that Finn had seen since he’d arrived was plastered on his face.

“I gotta head out but I’ll be back”

Finn went outside and saw Jake sitting on the court house steps he walked down to him taking a seat next to him, deciding to catch up.

“Hey man it’s nice seeing you again I wish the circumstances were better though. How you coping?”

“I’m doing good I guess juggling work, online classes and having a kid isn’t that easy.”

“Where is Sarah Lee by the way I didn’t see her with you?”

“Over there playing with Chris” Jake pointed to the two kids playing easily together chasing after one another “So what about you?”

“I’m alright parole is hard so is the whole long-distance thing but I’ll be ok. Thank you again for everything I’d never have been able to get back in touch with him without you, you know” 

Finn threw an arm around Jakes shoulders then giving him a quick hug to Finns surprise Jake returned the gesture wrapping both arms around him and resting his head against his chest his breathing was shaky all of a sudden.

“You alright Jake?” Finn tried not to sound worried but in truth he was this wasn’t like Jacob at least not what he’d seen of him in camp.

“No not really, I, I didn’t think it would be so tough being up there like that having to relive all of the trauma, being told I put Daniel through the same treatment oh god what was I thinking doing that I, I”

Jake broke into tears then the guilt must have been eating at him for a long time and finally overflowing now, Finn stroked his hair back then and shushed him.

“I know, it’s going to be ok let it all out, you didn’t do anything wrong you just did what you thought was best for Daniel it’s alright”

“But I messed up and he, he suffered because of it.”

“I know, I know I messed up too so much worse, but it’s ok now he’s alright… we’re alright.”

Finn felt close to tears now but he wanted to stay strong for his friend. Jake was rubbing his back then reassuringly and suddenly he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore he sobbed along with Jake. Neither said anything for a while just held each other letting the tears fall freely months of guilt and regret bubbling up and finally being allowed to spill over.

Finn heard the sounds of someone running over, he let go of Jacob dragging the back of his palm across his eyes wiping away the tears that had spilt, he noticed that Jacob did similarly rubbing his eyes with his palms, hopefully they didn’t look too bad.

Finn placed both of his hands palms down onto the concrete of the steps, seeing it was Sarah Lee that had run towards them Chris following along beside her she hadn’t looked up to her Brother yet she was entirely focused on Chris who stood at her side smiling. Finn was glad that Chris was there to distract her he didn’t think that Jake would want her to see that he’d just been crying. She spoke softly but excited like, Daniel but more shy.

“Hi Jake, have you met Chris yet? Who are you?”

Finn took the moment to answer looking at Sarah Lee and Chris they were around the same height, Sarah Lee might be a little taller though, her skin was tanned likely from the years of Nevada sun and her hair was done in two plaits he assumed that Jake must have done it for her. Chris was pale with blonde hair and freckles; he was in a suit jacket shirt and matching trousers Finn recognised him as the boy who called Daniel Superwolf

He didn’t move from where he was sitting on the stairs. Jake still needed a moment before he could speak, Finn knew his voice would waver too much, as it was his own wasn’t as steady as he would have liked it to be when he answered the question.

“Hey I’m Finn you must be Sarah Lee? Are you Chris?”

Chris looked up at Finn eyes wide like he’d just seen something fascinating or disgusting Finn really hoped it was the former.

“Yeah, I’m Chris, you look so cool are those real?” He pointed a finger towards the triangles under his eye.

“Hi Chris, yeah they’re real you can touch if you like”

Finn hoped his eyes weren’t too bloodshot or his cheeks too wet he didn’t want to make Chris worry about him. Finn leant forward towards Chris leaning his chin down so his face was even closer to Chris’s still outstretched hand.

“Really?”

Chris replied excitedly and reached out touching the three triangles poking each one at first it was slightly unpleasant but not like a jab or anything that severe, after poking each of them Chris stroked them before bringing his hand back to his side and wiping his fingers on his jacket subtlety, they must have been wet but he didn’t say anything about it. Finn sat back up resting his hands on his knees.

“What do they mean?”

Chris asked full of curiosity, Sarah Lee had been watching the interaction but turned her attention back towards her brother, who had spent the time doing his best to hide the fact that he had been crying just before hand, the effort was a good attempt but it was obvious unless she was very unobservant.

“Oh, they are for my brothers three triangles one for each of them” Finn mirrored Chris gesture from earlier pointing to each of them starting with the one nearest his nose and working outwards. “This is Ken, John and Scott.” He stopped and stroked down his chin “This is for our Mama Lily”

“That’s so cool. It’s just me and my Dad now.”

Finn wanted to ask more about his family but he didn’t want to pry Daniel had told him a bit about Chris how his Mom had died but he didn’t know how and Sean had told him some details that Daniel didn’t know like his Fathers drinking and temper but saying anything about that would probably cause an argument, he settled on asking.

“How is your Dad?”

“He’s good just went to get some coffee but he’ll be back soon”

Finn tried not to let the worry show then, Chris had been left alone in a strange town with a bunch of strangers it didn’t sit well with him, it made him think of his own Dad.

“So, uh what did your Dad say when he learnt you kissed boys?”

Chris was nervous then despite clearly being a very friendly child, otherwise he wouldn’t be asking. Finn wondered if he was nervous because it was something he didn’t know about or because he might be realising that it was an option, he tried to think back to when he first began to question his sexuality he’d probably been a bit older than Chris but he remembered the anxiety thinking maybe there was something wrong with him, crying into his Mama’s chest only to be told he was perfect just how he was that he just had more love to give he didn’t fully understand till later that he’d never seen gender as a factor in his attraction to someone.

“Oh, I don’t really talk to my Dad much anymore but he wasn’t mad about it, Mom was happy for me she only ever wanted me to be happy, my bros they uh they couldn’t be happier for me you know.”

He didn’t want to add the heavier part of not everyone will accept you for who you are he knew from experience how hateful people could still be towards same sex couples, he’d been reminded of that fact very harshly with how he lost his tooth, there was definitely racism in there too he didn’t have personal experience with interracial relationships but he’d heard Cass’s story and it had made his stomach clench like a fist upon hearing it and it still did every time he thought of it, how the world could be so full of hatred just because two people fell in love.

He hoped that Chris didn’t fully understand what people had been shouting at Jacob during court or what Jacob had been talking about, he hated thinking that, that experience might stop Chris from being true to himself if he was asking for the reasons that Finn thought he was asking for.

Chris smiled up at him then eyes glistening like it was what he needed to hear, he wanted to tell him all about Sean but not with all of these people around and definitely not before Daniel knew. He’d tell Daniel when the verdict came in if it was positive even if it was negative, he’d make sure that he found out that Sean was safe and they were together somehow. Sarah Lee and Jake were talking off to the side of him he caught a few words not meaning to eavesdrop

“What did you mean when you said you were gay?”

“I like men Sarah Lee”

“Oh, is that allowed they said that meant you were sinner”

“It’s allowed…”

Finn stood up walking off to the wall so that he wouldn’t hear the rest of their conversation he felt bad enough about what he had heard it wasn’t for him to hear, Chris followed alongside him wordlessly, a man that looked like Chris was walking over then coffee cup in hand.

“Hey Chris how you doing buddy did you have fun playing?”

He looked down at Finn then and stretched out his hand, he took it accepting the handshake.

“You must be Finn.

The question was redundant he’d been in the courtroom when he was called up, it was clearly a formality.

“Yeah that’s me”

“I’m Charles Chris’s Dad.”

Finn wanted to call him out for leaving Chris alone but he held his tongue, he obviously hadn’t gone far since he’d walked back and the cup was still steaming in his hand.

“So, you and Sean huh I thought he’d end up with that girl I saw him with, your sister I think?”

“Cass naw she’s just a friend no relation, she tried but I won”

He chuckled to himself then remembering the month of petty competition vying for Sean's affections it made his heart swell to think that he had been chosen over the safer option, Cass was a woman for a start one who didn’t want to rob anyone too, but Sean had picked him and stayed with him after everything he just hoped that would continue after the results, he hated the idea of Daniel going to prison and hated the fact that Sean would no doubt leave him if that happened it was a selfish worry he knew that but he couldn’t make it leave.

Finn noticed the slow procession of people walking back inside he’d managed to avoid having to talk to Karen again and had got caught up with Jake at least a little bit he hoped that if things went well, he could talk to the others afterwards. He’d lost sight of Ken and Hannah he assumed that they would be somewhere talking together he had also wanted to speak to Lyla and Brody but no luck, it seemed likely that Sean and Daniels Grandparents were talking with their Mother he wondered how that conversation would have gone given what he knew about their relationship.

“Looks like it’s starting again better head back in” 

He gave a nod to Charles and Chris before turning back to walk inside, he walked to the row he’d been sitting in and took the seat Hannah had been in choosing to sit beside Jacob this time he was still shaken up after everything and his sister’s questions probably hadn’t helped to be honest, he placed a gentle hand on his knee the fact he had been crying recently was still obvious, it was probably evident on his own face too now that he thought about it. He was glad that nobody had mentioned it.

Daniel was back in the stand the guard by his side thankfully still uncuffed he stood there silently awaiting judgement time seemed to slow down as the jury were coming back into the room one at a time he couldn’t read their expressions at all normally it was easy enough to tell but they were such a mixture of emotions not one juror wore the same facial expression as the other that could be very good or very bad but evidently they had come to some decision due to the fact that they were out here now. The Jurors took their seats ready to pass judgement. Finn felt suspended in time like the moment when a pendulum stops before swinging left or right and he so desperately wanted this to swing right god knows Daniel deserved it.

The judge asked “What is your verdict?” One of the jurors read out the decision of “Not guilty”

Finn had to suppress the urge to cheer even before the judge proclaimed her final decision.

“Daniel Diaz, I sentence you to wear an ankle monitor until you are eighteen years old, you will be allowed to travel freely within the United States but you cannot leave the country before your eighteenth birthday, during this time you will be expected to attend monthly parole meetings and weekly counselling sessions until such time as they are deemed no longer necessary. I am granting your Grandparents temporary custody of you until such time as your Mothers trial is over and a verdict has been called. You will be taken to be fitted with your ankle monitor and your personal belongings returned to you at the junior holding facility they will process your files and you will be allowed to leave. The trial of Daniel Diaz is now concluded, court is dismissed.”

Finn whooped then and pumped a fist in the air the pendulum had swung right he couldn’t wait to tell Daniel everything and let Sean know the result but he also didn’t want to take that away from his family. Daniel walked down from the stand he would be back shortly though one of the guards would drive him to the holding facility and he’d return free. Finn sat in his seat and watched as Daniel; hugged his lawyer and even the judge then ran to his Grandparents and Mother holding them each in turn the smile on his face was as radiant as the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta read once by a friend then underwent heavy editing and additions that added over 2500 words onto the original chapter length, then beta read by another friend and edited again with more than 500 words added to it.   
> I will repeat that I have no knowledge of any court system so if there mistakes that are obvious to someone in the legal sector please message me so I can remedy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos mean the world to me  
> Feel free to send me suggestions for things that you would like to see either in this or as a separate work you can message me here or on the below links  
> Tumblr here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miainaction94  
> https://twitter.com/MiaInAction94  
> Discord MiaInAction


End file.
